Justice League of America: Siphon
by JDP95
Summary: When a new meta human makes himself known, will he be friend or foe to the JLA? First fanfic. Also the first in the JLA:Siphon series.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the Justice League characters or any of the places. This is my first fan fic so I'm new to this sooo……… please review. :)_

It had all started as a normal day.

I had woken up, eaten breakfast, took a shower, made my bed, brushed my teeth, and left for school. Typical morning so far.

I only lived a couple of minutes away from Assumption College School, or ACS, where I went to school. It was my first year of high school and so far I loved it. This semester I had art, science, english and religion.

It was the beginning of March, so the weather had started to heat up and get nice.

I was glad. Never really liked the cold to be honest.

When I got in the school, I went down to my friend Josh's locker.

"Hey Jamie," Josh smiled.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Josh was a bit shorter with short, curly dark orange hair. He had freckles all over his face.

"Nothing. _Really_ don't want to be here.."

"Who does?" I shrugged. "You coming to my locker with me?"

"Yeah," he closed his locker and we went down the hall and up to the second floor.

"You hear about the special assembly today?"

"An assembly? Today?" I sighed. " I really don't like those things. Everyone's cramped in the gym and its incredibly awkward."

Josh grinned. "I'm pretty sure your gonna like this one. Vixen and Red Arrow of the Justice League are coming for a special presentation."

"What?" I looked down at him from where I had been putting my books away on the top shelf. My arms were still in my locker.

"Yup. Their doing a special presentation on heroes and stuff. Should be cool. And I know you like the super heroes. So um... are you going to take your hands out of your locker?"

"Oh... yeah.."

Ever since I was a kid, the Justice League of America had always been my heroes. I knew all about them. They had just reformed after a big crisis. Something about multiple realities collapsing on each other or something? I don't know. The new rooster was made up of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, 2 Green Lanterns, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Hawkgirl, Vixen, Flash, Firestorm and Zatanna.

I'm not a nerd or anything. I promise. I just really like the Justice League…

"You know what period the assembly is?" I asked as I put the rest of my stuff in my locker and took out my art and science binder. Now I was excited.

He shook his head. "I barely know about the assembly. All I know is its today and those two are gonna be there."

"Huh," I said, deep in thought. I wonder how the school got those two to come to ACS in the first place?

The hall started to fill up and "Party In The USA" started to play.

I groaned. "First they play classical music, then Miley Cyrus? Whats next?"

Josh laughed. "I know! Wheres the Black Eyed Peas? Linkin Park? Any _good_ bands?"

"Haha! 'K man, I gotta get to class. My art teacher gets mad when someone's late, and I'm not planning to start being late."

"Hey Jamie," a pretty voice said from behind me.

I turned around and stared in surprise.

Alexis Madrede was smiling… at me!

"Uhhh… Hi Alexis…" I managed to stammer out in surprise as she walked by with her friends.

"Nice. _Very_ smooth. 'Uhhhh… Hi Alexis…" Josh mocked laughing.

"Shut up." I looked at him. "But since when has Alexis Madrede noticed me? Nevertheless talked to me?"

"I dunno…" He shrugged. "But you've only been crushing on her since you first met her."

I looked at him. "Don't you have to get to class?"

"Oh crap! See ya later man!"

"See ya." I shook my head and grinned. He was definitely going to be late for his class. But so was I if I didn't get moving soon! I made sure my locker was locked and took off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Justice League or any DC elements. _

As I opened the door and went into my classroom, I noticed something was different.

I sat down at the back of the class in my desk and looked around. Everyone was whispering to each other quietly. Quiet enough I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could hear some voices.

I turned to my friend beside me. "Hey Wanda. What's everyone so excited about? And why are we all whispering?" I whispered to her, looking for my art teacher.

She turned to me. "Didn't you hear? Vixen and Red Arrow are here for an assembly! I hope they give a demonstration of their powers!"

Breanne, my friend who sat on the other side of me smiled. "I love Red Arrow! He's so dreamy. But I wish the Flash was coming to. He's even better!" She put her hand under her chin and rested on her elbow, staring off into space with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I heard, but do you know whe-?" I was cut off by my teacher mid-sentence.

"Good morning grade nines," Miss Brady, my art teacher said with a smile. "As most of you know, two members of the Justice League are here for a special assembly. The secretary will call us down when its time for the assembly, which should be shortly," she looked up at the clock. "So in the meantime, you can talk amongst yourselves. _Quietly._"

Now I was _really_ excited. The Justice League was actually here! I had always wanted to meet them. And I hadn't wanted to come to school today. Now I was glad I had.

A sound brought me out of my thoughts.

"All grade nine teachers may now come down to the gym for the special assembly," the secretary said over the inter-com.

As soon as the announcement was finished, everyone jumped up and was at the door before you could blink. And I thought the Flash was fast.

Miss Brady got to the front of the crowd somehow. "Okay guys, there is a section in the gym marked for us to sit down. Find it and sit there."

The door opened, and everyone poured out of the classroom.

I followed, trying to stay by Wanda and Breanne. The halls were full and it was hard to stay by them. Surprisingly though, I was the first in our class to make it to the gym. I looked around and found our spot in the bleachers. I sat down at the very top of our section and Wanda and Breanne came and sat down beside me.

Then I noticed something. It was like there was all these different voices in my head. One telling me I was hungry, one was very happy, one wanted to dig. There were so many of them!

I shook my head to clear them all. And it worked. But suddenly I felt hungry. And annoyed I hadn't eaten yet.

Then there was the senses. My vision improved by one hundred percent. I could see people from across the gym as well as hear them. Then there was my nose. I could smell pretty much everyone there.

"_What's happening to me?"_ I was panicking. This couldn't be normal!

Then I heard cheering. I had been too busy with my new senses and hadn't noticed that Vixen and Red Arrow had come out and were waving.

_Mmmmm… _They looked delicious. I licked my lips. I was so hungry. And Vixen looked just right.

"_No! What's wrong with me?" _I asked myself in anger. _"Nothing. You're just hungry. And look how good Vixen looks. Isn't she appetizing?"_

"_Just calm down. The more you panic, the worse its going to be," _I tried to reassure myself. It wasn't working so well. "_Just go…Come on…No…You don't want to eat one of your heroes…You don't want to eat them…You don't want to eat them…"_

I just kept repeating that. I don't really know why. I guess I thought it would help me control the instincts. But it wasn't working. Not at all. I was only delaying it.

Then it overtook me. I stood up and let out a huge roar. Mr. Burroughs, the principle, stopped talking to the crowd and looked up at me along with everyone else. I jumped down, landing on all fours. I stood up and looked at Vixen.

"Mmmmm… So hungry," I growled.

Vixen just looked at me. "Roy," she said, still looked at me. "Something's wrong."

Red Arrow took out his bow slowly and looked at me cautiously. "Really? When did you figure that out?"

"No. I mean something is wrong with my powers. I can't feel the animals anymore…" Her eyes were still on me.

Red Arrow looked at her in surprise. "Wait, are you saying you don't have powers anymore?"

"Yes." Vixen's voice trembled with fear. "And I think this kid has them."

Red Arrow took out an arrow.

"Enough talk," I growled. "Now I eat!" I exclaimed as I pounced.

_So that was chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. __J_


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter.. Hope you've liked it so far! Please read and review and tell me what you think of the story! __J_

As I jumped into the air I could see the fear in Vixen's eyes. She knew Red Arrow wasn't going to be fast enough.

But fortunately for her, someone else was.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a red and yellow blur just as I was about to reach Vixen, the streak jutted in front of me, and the next thing I knew I was knocked back to the ground several feet away.

"Who?" I growled in surprise.

The Flash stopped in front of me grinning with his hands on his hips. "Hey Mari, I found someone who wants to meet you. He has the temper of a lion," he mocked.

"Mmm…. You're just as good to eat as her!" I growled.

I leapt up at him, but he was already gone.

He reappeared behind me. "Oh, too slow," he mocked. "You're gonna have to be a lot faster than that if you wan-"

I cut him off mid-sentence with a backhand slash across his chest.

"Ughhhh!" He bellowed as he flew backwards from the speed of the hit. He slammed into the bleachers and left a dent, but didn't move.

"Rrrr….. I have his speed now. Good. It will get me food."

"Step back bud. I don't want to hurt you."

I whipped around so fast the wind went into Red Arrow's face. He had a pointed arrow trained at me. I knew he would use it. If he ever got the chance. "And how would you hurt me? Let alone stop me. I'm too fast. Your arrow won't reach me in time to stop me."

Red Arrow's eyes widened. "So, you're still smart with those instincts huh?"

"Heh. What I am is still hungry. And you'll do fine!"

I lunged at him with Flash's speed. Before he could react I had reached him, snapped his bow in two and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

Suddenly I snapped out of it. I looked at Red Arrow in surprise. I couldn't believe what was happening. Why was I-?

Something slammed into the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up later. I don't know how long I was knocked out, but it had been a while. I rubbed the back of my head. Ughh, what had hit me?

"Good, you're awake," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around, and there was Vixen, Flash and Red Arrow sitting on the bleachers. Flash's costume was slashed on his chest, as if some humanoid lion had attacked him. The others were bruised up too.

"What happened?" I asked, dazed.

"You mean you don't remember?" Red Arrow asked surprised.

I didn't understand why he was surprised. "All I remember is sitting in the stand with heightened senses, then waking up on the gym floor with it empty but you three… Did I miss something?"

Vixen looked at me. "He's telling the truth. Honestly, I thought this might happen. The instincts completely took over him." She crouched down.

It was all I could do to keep looking at her face, and not at her breasts. Typical teenage kid right?

"Look sweetie, somehow you took my powers and were overwhelmed by a lion. Apparently you were hungry and you attacked us, trying to eat us. Then you took Flash's speed."

"What?" I gaped in surprise. "B-but, I couldn't have! I don't have powers! And I would never attack you guys! You're amazing!"

They all smiled. "Thanks," Vixen smiled brightly. "We appreciate the complement."

I put my head down in embarrassment.

"Actually, you are a meta human," a dark, gravely voice said from the shadows.

I turned my head and there he was. Batman. As in, _the_ Batman!

"B-but how?"

"I'm not sure. _Yet_. But we will find out. Apparently you took Vixen and Flash's powers."

"So wait." This was all happening so fast! "I have powers?" This was so cool! And apparently Batman saw my excitement.

"Don't get too excited. If you can't control you're power, we may have to kill you. That or lock you up for the rest of you life."

"What?" My facial expression went from excitement to horror.

"He's kidding," Flash reassured me. Then he looked at Batman. "You are kidding, right?"

"Maybe." Batman had a slight grin on his face. "We need to bring him to the Hall. We need to decide what to do." He turned and started walking away to the gym exit. "Let's go."

_There's chapter 3.. Hope you guys liked it! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the Justice League or any of its related characters or elements. _

I got up and stretched. "Owwwww!" I grabbed the back of my head. "Ugnhh, what hit me in the head?"

Flash and Red Arrow started laughing. "Vixen did. With a chair." Flash said.

She grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It was the closest thing and you were about to eat Ro- Red Arrow."

"It's okay," I rubbed the back of my head. "Just don't do it again."

"Don't make me need to do it again. But you can just use my powers to heal it. Think reptile."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second! Remember what happened last time you used your powers?" Red Arrow held his hands up in concern.

Batman stopped and turned. "No. Try it. If you're going to learn to use your powers you're going to have to practise using them."

I looked around, unsure. "Okay… I'll try…"

I closed my eyes and focused. I felt the snake run through me, from my feet to my head, and the pain disappeared.

I opened my eyes and looked around as I relized all four Leaguers were standing about 5 feet from me, ready for anything.

"Guys, it's okay. I got it under control." I grinned. "So are we going to the Watchtower or what?"

_So kind of a short chapter... I have more coming soon! Pleasee review my story. I don't care if you like it, just review :P_


	5. Chapter 5

We walked outside of the gym behind the school. No one was there, which I thought was kind of strange…

"So, uh, how do we get to the Watchtower?"

Batman put his hand to his ear. "Slideways, open."

A red energy suddenly covered the entrance we had just came out of. The others went through so I followed. I didn't really have a choice.

"Whoa…." I breathed in amazement as I looked around.

We weren't in Brantford anymore... We were in the Watchtower! In space!

"Um… Batman? Who's the kid?"

I turned around to see a confused Black Lightning staring at me.

"He's the problem. Call the others. I'm calling a full team meeting." Batman walked past Black Lightning as only Batman could. As if he wasn't there.

Flash and Red Arrow had disappeared.

"Come with me," Vixen motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her. We went through the Watchtower until we got to the meeting room. Apparently there was one in the Hall of Justice and the Watchtower. Black Canary was standing in the doorway.

"C'mon Vixen. Stay out here." She pointed at me.

"Okay," I sat down against the wall.

Vixen and Black Canary went into the room and closed the doors as I borrowed powers from someone. I sat there and listened to the conversation going on inside the room thanks to Superman's hearing.

"Why'd you call this meeting Bruce? And who's the kid?" I recognized the voice as Black Canary. She sounded a little ticked off.

"Mari and Roy went to a highschool in a town called Brantford near Metropolis for a presentation and the kid attacked them." _Batman's deep voice_, I thought.

"And you brought him to the Watchtower after he attacked them? I may be new, but that seems like a no-no to me."

"Firestorm, calm down. It wasn't as simple as that. The kid has an extroardinary gift."

"And what would this gift be, Vixen?" Wonder Woman asked.

"As far as we can tell, he takes superhuman powers from superhumans." Red Arrow spoke up.

"The only reason he attacked us was because his new powers overwhelmed him," Flash added.

"That still doesn't explain why you would bring him to the Watchtower, which is full of superhuman beings," Superman reasoned.

"He seems to be a fast learner," Vixen defended. "He's already shown signs of control over his powers."

"Even so, you still shouldn't have brought him here."

"_Think_ Hal, the kid didn't really have anywhere to go or anyone to help him. Weren't you scared when you first saw an alien?" Vixen countered.

"No." Green Lantern answered simplely.

"Of course not," was Vixen's sarcastic reply.

"What do you guys think? Zatanna, Jeff, Reddy?" Superman asked.

"Well I know how much of a shock it is to find out you're a meta human," Zatanna said softly. "I think we need to help him."

_Zatanna's voice sounded so heavenly_, I thought.

"I agree," Hawkgirl said. "Jeff, Reddy, what do you guys think?"

"We should train him. Only thing is it might take a while. It took me a long time to master my powers," Black Lightning confessed.

"I concur."

Red Tornado's robotic voice was easy to recognize.

"Okay, now we vote. Who's for training, and who's against?" Black Canary concluded.

A couple of minutes later, the doors opened. All of the Leaguers came out as I jumped to my feet.

Black Canary walked towards me. "We have a proposition. We would like to train you in the use of your powers. Who knows, maybe you'll even join the League." She smiled as she winked at me.

"Really?" My eyes must have been as big as saucers. This was to good to be true!

"Yes, really," Black Canary laughed. "We'll give you a tour of the Watchtower as well as the Hall and you can start training tomorrow."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. But then I frowned. "But what about school? I don't want to leave all of my friends…"

"Don't worry. Zatanna made sure everyone remembered Vixen and Red Arrow giving a good assembly. You just went home sick," she winked. "No one knows. Now we have to get you home. Z will pick you up tomorrow after school to start your training."

"O-okay…" I mumbled, still trembling with excitement. _I_ was going to train with the _Justice League of America_!

"Zatanna?" Black Canary turned to the Mistress of Magic. "Can you take him home please?"

"It'll be my pleasure," she winked. "Let's go."

"Um… Zatanna? Can you take me to ACS so I can pick up my stuff before you take me home please?"

Zatanna smiled. "Sure. But we still don't know your name."

"Oh yeah! My name's Jamie Dagah."

"Nice to meet you Jamie," Zatanna smiled sweetly. "Now lets get you to school. I'll be back soon guys." She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. The others turned and walked away. "_**Tropsnart su ot noitpmussa**_!"

A glittery purple light descended on us and then left as soon as it had appeared. I realized we were now standing outside of ACS' front entrance.

"Nice!"

"Impressed? I can also pull a rabbit out of my hat," she winked at me.

"Cute," I grinned. "Just let me go get my-"

A sudden pink light flashed behind us. We both turned around at the same time.

"Oh no…" Zatanna raised her hands in preparation.

Circe and Jinx stood in front of us.

"Give us the kid Zatanna. And _maybe_ we won't hurt you." Circe laughed.

"Are you two supposed to be scary? Pinkie and Baldy. Perfect partners," Zatanna mocked.

Both villainesses scowled. "No more games, mage. Hand him over or we take you apart," Jinx growled.

"Again, am I supposed to be scared? And 'mage'? Please. You two were never a threat. I could take you down with one hand behind my back."

I looked at Zatanna. She was stalling, giving me time to use my powers.

_Just hold on a little longer_, I thought. I could feel the power building. Jinx and Circe were in for a surprise.

I was glad it was nine o'clock at night. That meant I could let loose and not have to worry about hurting anyone other than these two.

My hands started to glow with mystic energy. "Guess what," I said sarcastically. "I'm not some prize to be won!"

I fired off twin blasts, catching them both by surprise. The bolts slammed into Circe, knocking her into a lion statue. She fell down and lay still.

Jinx looked from Circe to me. "I don't care what Luthor said, I'm taking you out!" She raised her hands... But nothing happened. Her eyes widened. "W-what's wrong? What did you do?"

Zatanna smiled. "Having trouble, huh? _**Tloberif!**_" She cried as twin fire balls leapt from her hands.

"Unghh!" Jinx grunted as she flew backwards from the force of the blast.

"You little…"

Circe had recovered from my attack. She launched a mystic bolt which slammed into Zatanna.

I looked at Zatanna, but Zatanna wasn't there. In her place was a goat! It had her costume on and it looked bored.

"How do you like being a goat witch?"

"How do you like being tied up?" I lifted my hand and mystic coils wrapped around Circe, leaving only her face showing.

"You think I can't break out of this, you pathetic child? This is low level magics!"

"Actually, I don't really think it matters. You don't have your powers anymore Circe._ I _do," I smiled. "Now shut up."

"How dare-mmbgh!"

A coil covered her mouth, cutting her off.

"I said _shut up_!" I sneered.

Circe struggled against the coils, but there was no way she was breaking out. I turned to Zatanna- only to get knocked on my face.

"I my not have my powers, but I can still take you."

I twisted my legs in, then spun them back out, knocking Jinx's legs out from underneath her.

"Your magic controls elements, right? So controling all the rock your sitting on counts, right?"

I raised a glowing hand and the rock obeyed. It came up and encased her, so only her face, hands and ankles were free.

"Now… How am I supposed to turn you back?" I asked, scratching my head. "Circe!"

I turned around to see Circe still struggling against the bonds. I pulled back the coil covering her mouth.

"How do I turn Zatanna back? Give me the spell please."

"Hahahaha! You actually think I would tell _you_?"

"Fine. I'll figure it out. But just so you know, I have learned how to _turn_ people into animals. But I don't know how to reverse the spell. You'll make a nice pig," I bluffed, raising a glowing hand that wouldn't have turned her into a pig.

"NO! I'll tell you the spell," she hissed.

A few minutes later, a confused Zatanna looked around.

"You took _both_ of them out? Wow kid, you're a natural. Most people would have ran. Good job," she said impressed.

"Thanks," I beamed. "But what do we do with-" I pointed back to the where the two villainesses were.

Or should I say was? They had both disappeared. All that was left was the stone prison and the coils.

"Whoever hired them must have teleported them out after they were defeated… Let's get your stuff and get back to the Watchtower."

"How do we get in? It's locked and I'm sure there's alarms…"

"Simple," she smiled. "We _**tropsnart**_."

The purple light flashed again, and we were on the other side of the doors.

"Take us to the second floor please."

"On it. _**Ekat su ot eht dnoces roolf**_."

The light flashed again and we were standing in the academic hallway.

"This way!" I motioned to her and went down the hallway to my locker.

I opened it and put my stuff in my bag. "Now what?"

"Now we go back to the Watchtower. Looks like it's time for another meeting," She said with a worried look on her face. "I don't like what Circe and Jinx's attack means… _**Tropsnart ot eht rewothctaw**_!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 6! Enjoy :)_

About an hour after we returned from Assumption a meeting had started. And this time I was allowed to be a part of it.

"What do you guys think?" Zatanna asked after she finished retelling what had happened.

"Hmm…" Batman turned to me. "And you're positive Jinx said Luthor's name?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "She said she didn't care what Luthor said, she was taking me down…"

"I think a new Injustice League is forming… And they seem to be able to work together this time."

"I'm not so sure Bats. They didn't really work together," Flash pointed out.

"From what Zatanna and Jamie told us, Flash, they didn't really get the chance."

"I guess… But why would this time make it any different?"

"I think they have new leadership." Black Lightning spoke up.

"Other than Luthor? I don't know if he'd give that up," Superman said doubtfully. "He always has to be in control of everything he does."

"I'm not saying he did. What I'm saying is that there might be someone else telling who to go where and when."

"Like what? A military advisor to Luthor and the other leaders? Like who?" Hawkgirl joined the discussion.

"I'm not completely sure Kendra. But to pair two magic users together against Zatanna was pretty smart. She might have been at a stalemate if Jaime wasn't there."

"What are you trying to say Jeff? That I couldn't handle those two?"

"No Zee. What he's saying is whoever is calling the shots predicted that you would be the one to take Jaime home, and they also predicted where you guys would show up."

"I _still_ don't get it guys…" Red Arrow complained.

"What Batman and Back Lightning are saying is that whoever's behind this is smart, a good tactician and knows us pretty well…" Black Canary stood up. "Only thing to do know is figure out who it is…"

"Deathstroke," I blurted.

All the heroes looked at me.

"Why do you think it's Deathstroke Jamie?" Wonder Woman asked softly.

"It can't be Deathstroke. He disappeared," Green Lantern dismissed the idea.

"And when has that stopped a villain before, Green Lantern? He may have disappeared because of this." Red Tornado reasoned.

"I think he's onto something." Firestorm said. "Deathstroke was able to beat a bunch of us last time. So imagine if he organized super villains."

"I don't even want to think of that," Vixen rubbed her temple.

"This is a problem." Black Canary started to pace.

"Umm… Guys? Hate to make things worse but… The Injustice League is after me for some reason…"

"But why? You're just a kid," Wonder Woman put her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, but I'm a kid with potential. I don't mean to scare you guys, if I even could scare you guys, but look how easily I beat Circe and Jinx, and Vixen, Flash and Red Arrow. Heck, I almost killed all three of them. So imagine what the villains could do with me if they got their hands on me."

All of the heroes had a look of horror as they contemplated what I had said.

"Oh this is _really_ not good," Flash started pacing at super speed.

"Flash! Slow down! You're burning through the floor!" Green Lantern used his ring to stop the Flash.

"Change of plans," Black Canary announced. "You're not going home Jamie. It's too dangerous." She looked at me. "You're going to stay in the Watchtower and lay low. Call your parents and tell them-"

"Actually… I don't have any parents…" I interrupted.

"You must have some sort of guardian."

"Well Wonder Woman… I _had_ foster parents, but they got rid of me so my social worker was looking for a new home… I can just stay with you guys… You're just going to have to "foster" me or something."

"Oh… Okay," Black Canary looked surprised.

"If Zatanna can teleport my stuff up here I'll be good. So what about school then?" This was just awkward. Time for a subject change.

"You're going to have to drop out until this is all over."

"Sounds good. I'll go tell me teachers tomorrow?"

"Someone has to go with you. You do not leave the Watchtower unless and active member goes with you."

"Yes ma'am." I gave the military salute. "Any other rules?"

Black Canary smiled. "Don't break anything. We'll set you up in a room and then you need to go get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. Training starts."

_So? What did ya think? Review and let me know _


	7. Chapter 7

_So here's chapter 7.. hope your liking the story so far! _

I'd been in dozens of different beds in dozens of different houses. At first I hadn't been able to sleep. Then I got to used to sleeping in different places and could go to sleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

So why was tonight so different?

I just stared up at the ceiling of my new room. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 3 a.m. in Brantford right now. I had set it to match the time in my home town. Zatanna had teleported all of my stuff up into the Watchtower so now it felt like my old room before my parents had died. I had arranged it exactly like I remembered. I had been five when my parents died. They had gone on a trip to Africa and never came back. Ever since I had gone from foster home to foster home, but none had ever worked out.

I heard a light knocking on my door as I sat up. I got out of my bed, put a shirt on and answered the door.

"Hey." There was a woman standing there with short brown hair. She had a sweet smile on her face and had pretty brown eyes. "Can't sleep, huh?"

"Ummm… no… who are you?"

"Oh! Haha! I guess I would be hard to recognize without the mask and wings," she grinned.

"Hawkgirl?" I questioned. Wow, I had never dreamed she would be so hot under her mask. Not that I would ever tell her that.

"Yeah. Sorry about the confusion. And call me Kendra."

"Your real name?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. So can I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah!" I cringed. "Whoops…" I whispered.

"Don't worry. Red Arrow's a pretty heavy sleeper." She came into the room and looked around.

I closed the door and turned on the lights as she sat down in my chaise.

"So… is there a reason for you being here at three in the morning?" I teased.

"Yeah, there is. I couldn't sleep either. Thought you might want to talk if you were still awake…? Is there something bothering you?"

I looked down. "The Injustice League. I can't get them out of my head…. Them and what they want to use me for…"

"We don't know anything yet. Deathstroke being in charge is just a theory," she said in a comforting tone. She was trying her best to try and get me relax. "Besides, they can't get to you up here."

"I know… but still. It just freaks me out and scares me. Just by myself I almost killed three heroes… I mean, I don't even want to think about what they could make me do…"

"Hey. Don't think about it." Kendra smiled. "I think I may have something to help clear you head."

I looked at her puzzled. "It's not some bird thing right?"

"No. Change into something comfortable and meet me in the Kitchen."

"We're going to cook?" Now I was really confused.

"Oh, right. You haven't had a tour of the Watchtower yet. Okay, get changed and I'll meet you in a couple of minutes."

"Umm… Kendra? What are we doing?"

"You'll see. Just put on some slacks and a t-shirt. I'll be right back." The door slid open ad she left, then closed behind her.

"Y'know, I really like these automatic doors." I sighed. _I hope whatever it is we're doing takes my mind off of the Injustice League._

A few minutes later, I heard a quiet knocking. I opened my door to see Kendra fully suited up as Hawkgirl.

"Let's go," she whispered. "Follow me."

We went down the hall out of the dormitories. Black Canary had assigned two Leaguers to be in the Watchtower each night, and apparently Hawkgirl and Red Arrow had gotten the first shift. We arrived at a giant door and Kendra tapped in a code. The doors opened as we entered.

"Welcome to the Kitchen Jamie."

"Whoa…"

It was huge! It was a large room with metal panels covering the walls and floor, and there was machinery hanging from the ceiling.

"In the Kitchen we create training simulations. It'll be useful for you to learn how to use your powers. You just train in here."

"Cool. So again, why are we here?"

"I find that sparring helps clear my head. So I'm thinking its worth a try to clear yours."

"Okay. Let's go."

Kendra unhooked her mace off of her thigh. "I'll go easy on ya kid."

"Bring it." I smirked as I backed off. I'd seen what Hawkgirl was capable of, and I didn't know how much she was going to be holding back.

"You got it!" Kendra ran at me, swinging her mace at my head.

I jumped back just as the mace was about to connect with my head. She flipped it around and brought the backend down on my head, knocking me down.

"Well that wasn't a long fight," Kendra grinned standing above me with her hand on her hip.

I looked up at her and everything changed. It was almost like I analyzed her. All of a sudden I knew how to fight. I didn't know I knew how at the time, but I knew that I could fight her.

I put my hands above my shoulders and pushed up. I back flipped from the floor to standing. My feet came up and smashed Kendra in the jaw. She grabbed her jaw and stumbled back.

I grinned. "Now what was it you said about a short fight?"

She smiled. "Don't know where you learned to fight like that, but all it does is delay your defeat." She flew at me, using her mace like a battering ram.

I jumped above her and slammed my feet into her back, pushing her into the ground. She flipped onto her back , making me fall off her. Before I could move she had gotten up and lunged at me. I kicked my feet into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and effectively stopping her. I rolled onto my feet as she crashed backwards.

"Good… shot…" She gasped between sucking in as much air as she could.

I reached out my hand. "I'm sorry Kendra! I didn't hurt you did I?" My eyes were wide with concern. My first fight with her and I had actually hurt her. Good job.

"No… I heal fast, don't worry. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"You.. I think…"

"Me?" She pointed to herself. "But how could I..?" Her eyes widened. "Your powers! You can take skills too?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "When you knocked me down and I looked up at you, it was almost like I analyzed every move you've ever made. And I could suddenly picture them all… it was almost like you taught me in my head."

"Okay, but then why didn't you take Roy's skills when you fought him?"

"Roy?"

"Red Arrow."

"Oh. Um… actually, I think I did. When I slashed Flash across the chest with Vixen's powers, I hit where I wanted to hit. Perfectly."

"I thought you couldn't remember what you did when you were overwhelmed by your powers?"

"Flash told me after. He also showed me the mark. It's a pretty nasty cut."

"Okay… so you take powers and skills. Good to know." Kendra unhooked her mace once again and swung it, catching me off guard.

I slammed into the wall, dazed. It was a pretty strong hit because the wall was about 6 feet away from where I had been standing. Kendra took flight and went up as I shook myself out of the daze. She was going as high as she could. What was she-? She whipped around and plummeted straight for me.

I flipped out of the way as she crashed into the floor. I spun around and tackled her, putting her in a headlock. She squirmed and tried to punch me, but I dodged her blows. She grunted and cursed as she tried to break my hold on her.

I just pulled in tighter.

Just as I thought I had won, something exploded on my back, breaking my hold on Hawkgirl and sending me flying forward onto my face.

"Lesson 1 of being a super hero: always expect the unexpected."

I picked myself up and turned to see Red Arrow standing there, looking smug. He had shot an arrow at my back. I was so busy keeping Hawkgirl in a headlock I hadn't heard him come in. Hawkgirl was just starting to get up. I grabbed a dagger from her and threw it at Red Arrow. The dagger met its mark perfectly. The dagger flew through the air and sliced the bow in two before dropping to the ground.

Red Arrow just stared at the bow, now in two pieces.

"Got it." I grinned triumphantly at him.

"You broke my bow!" He dropped the bow and grabbed two arrows out of his quiver. He ran at me, enraged.

"Whoa!" I rolled out of the way as he attacked. "Was that your lucky bow?" I mocked as he came at me again.

"Yes! It was!" He threw the arrow as I jumped back, dodging it. It stuck into the floor.

"_Dang! _Sharp arrows!" I poked it. It was stuck in the ground good.

Hawkgirl grabbed her mace off the ground and ran at me. "Roy! Double team!"

"Really? How is this even fair?" I complained as I flipped out of the way of Hawkgirl's mace and ducked as Red Arrow threw an arrow at me.

"Like I said, expect the unexpected! A team up counts as unexpected! Plus, I want revenge for my poor bow!"

I smiled. They wanted unexpected, I'd give 'em unexpected. I ran at Red Arrow. He grabbed another arrow out of his quiver as I jumped over him, flipping so I could grab an arrow out of his quiver. I landed in a crouch position behind the two heroes as they turned to face me.

"Now which arr… really? A handcuff arrow? That's helpful."

Kendra laughed. "That should teach you to- OW!"

I threw the arrow at her jaw. It bounced off and she rubbed her jaw where the arrow had hit. Red Arrow threw the arrow he had taken out before. I realized too late what kind of arrow it was. I grunted loudly as I slammed into yet another wall. It was amazing that in such a big place I could hit so many walls.

Hawkgirl lashed out with her mace once I had recovered. I ducked the blow and returned with an uppercut. Red Arrow came behind me, grabbing me and putting a pointy arrow to my neck.

"_Yield_," he hissed.

"Make me." I smashed his face with the back of my head, making him drop the arrow in surprise. I whipped around and swept his feet out from under him.

"_RAHHH_!" Hawkgirl tackled me from behind, pinning me down. "Does this count as 'making you'?"

"Mhmm." I could barely talk as she pressed my head to the ground.

"Good," she said as she got off of me. "We win," she gloated.

I stood up. "I dunno. I took him out." I pointed over my shoulder to Red Arrow, who was just getting up.

"You just caught me off guard."

"Uh-huh." Hawkgirl and I both laughed.

Hawkgirl put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you to bed." She winked. "If you know what I mean."

"Meet you there." He smiled. "Night Jamie."

"G'night Red Arrow."

"Hey, if you're going to be staying here, you call me Roy. It sounds less professional."

"Okay Roy." I laughed. "You guys have a kitchen, right? I need a drink after all this training."

"We're in the Kitchen." Roy grinned.

"Funny. Y'know, a _real _kitchen? Where you cook and have a fridge full of drinks?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we do. Roy's just being an idiot. I'll take you there, but then you better get to bed. You have more training tomorrow."

Roy went to the dorm rooms while Kendra took me to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it all down.

"Wow. Thirsty?"

"Heh. Yeah. Fighting you two was making me thirsty."

"You did a good job Jamie. Taking on two Leaguers in your first fight is pretty impressive."

"Well it wasn't really my first fight." I grabbed two more water bottles. "I'm gonna take these to my room, 'K?"

"Sure. Can you find your way back to your room?"

"I laughed. "Yes Juliet, go find Romeo."

Kendra just stared.

"Sorry. We're reading Romeo and Juliet at school, and it's not hard to figure out you two care for each other. It sounded better in my head."

"Hmm. Are you sure you didn't take Batman's detective skills?"

I grinned. "You never know."

Kendra smiled. "Okay Jaime. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Kendra." I walked back to my room, thinking of Roy and Kendra. I wondered if I could ever ask Alexis out… probably not.

I got undressed and put the water bottles on my end table. I climbed into bed and closed me eyes. I laid there for a couple of minutes, thinking about Alexis. She was popular, yeah, but she wasn't some conceded jerk. She was kind, sweet… and had never noticed me before today. No surprise there. I contemplated asking her out when I got back to school when everything went black.

_Longest chapter yet :P took a while to type out. hope you liked the chapter.. review and tell me what ya think! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Next chapter :) remember this chapter. thats all im telling ya. :)_

I awoke the next morning to rapid knocking on my door.

"_Whowhatwhenwherewhy?_" I bolted upright in my bed. The knocking kept going. I looked at my alarm clock to see eight o'clock in the morning. "Ughhh!" I pulled my pillow over my head. "Leave me alone!"

"Come on Jamie! You have to get up!" Flash was _still_ knocking on my door. "You really want me to come in there?"

I mumbled in defence as I dozed off.

"Okay, you're not going to get up? Too bad."

Hundreds of jabs met my skin. "Owowowow! How'd you get in here?" I sat up and pushed him away.

He laughed. "Even if I didn't have the code, I'm the Flash. I could have tried different combinations until I got it right."

I focused and borrowed some of his speed as I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Unf!" He landed on his butt with a pillow in his face.

"Just remember, your powers are my powers." I grinned. "Didn't expect super speed, did ya?"

He threw the pillow back with the same speed I did, knocking my off my bed. "Black Canary wants you in the Kitchen in five minutes." He got up and brushed himself off.

I climbed up and got back on my bed. "Uh huh?" I started to doze off again until more jabs attacked. "_Stopit_! I'll get ready!"

"Good. Just be glad Dinah sent me and not one of the others. They would have _dragged_ you out of bed." He grinned at my look of hate. "I've got to go. See ya Jamie!" He was gone in a flash of scarlet and gold.

"Guess I have to get dressed," I groaned as I climbed out of bed and started to change.

I got to the Kitchen as Vixen and Wonder Woman came out, talking. Not wanting to interrupt, I slipped in. Black Canary, Green Lantern and Red Tornado were talking in the middle of the room.

"There you are." Black Canary motioned for me to join them. "We were just talking about you."

"Nice. I'm here one day and I'm already being gossiped about?"

All three heroes smiled. "Not that kind of talk Jamie. We were discussing your powers." Green Lantern raised his power ring. "See if you can drain my ring of its power."

"I'll try… but I'm not promising anything." I focused on the ring. As I focused I could start to feel the ring's energy fill me.

The ring gave status reports as I drained it's power. "Warning! Power levels at 95%… at 94%… at 93%… at 92%… at 91%… at 90%…"

The energy started draining faster the more I concentrated.

"Warning! Power levels at 85%… at 75%… at 60%…"

"Okay, okay! Keep draining my rings energy and _I _wont have any power."

My eyes opened. "You still have half of your power. Your ring wasn't fully charged."

Black Canary crossed her arms. "Okay, you took his power. Now try and _use_ it."

I nodded. I lifted my right hand up and clenched it. Around my middle finger a glowing green ring appeared. It was identical to Green Lantern's original. "'K, there's the ring… now to make it work."

I pointed the ring, and a bolt of green energy erupted out of it. After a couple of blasts, I tried more difficult things. I focused on a big dome, and my 'ring' obeyed. A dome encased the four of us.

"Wow. You've got a pretty strong will. Usually new recruits need a lot of training." Green Lantern pointed his ring at me. "Now let's see if you can keep up your constructs under stress."

A green bolt of energy erupted from his power ring, and my dome disappeared. In its place, a green shield appeared in front of me to deflect the bolt.

"Let's start simple." I focused, and the shield turned into a rectangular prism which slammed into Green Lantern, knocking him back.

"Nice shot." He got up, fists clenched, ring glowing. "Bet I can do better."

"Okay you two, that's enough." Black Canary stood between us. "The point of this wasn't to have a fight, it was for Jamie to practise his powers."

"Well now I know I can take abilities from special objects."

"Yes," Red Tornado stepped forward. "Green Lantern's power ring is very special indeed. It has very specific properties."

I looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"There are 8 different corps, each with its own emotion and colour."

I raised my hands. "Wait wait wait. There's more than just the Green Lantern corps?"

Green Lantern nodded. "Yeah. As I said before, there are 7 corps. The Green Lantern Corps wields willpower. The Star Sapphires wield the violet light of love. The Red Lantern Corps are fuelled by rage. The Blue Lantern Corps represent hope. Agent Orange is avarice. The Sinestro Corps is led by Sinestro, who wields the yellow light of fear.

"Green Lantern?" I wasn't sure if I should tell him that the ring had filled me in. It was like I had taken his power ring and duplicated it. It acted just like his did.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Who is the seventh corp?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Jamie. The seventh corp is the Indigo Tribe. They embody compassion."

"Don't worry about it."

"So all of the corps have rings like yours?"

"Yes. Only each is keyed to it's specific emotion."

"Meaning what?" I was still confused about the whole emotion thing. The ring on my finger had disappeared. I had stopped focusing on it, so it had ceased to exist. For now.

Red Tornado took this one. "Meaning each emotion controls their own ring. With the Green Lantern Corps, their rings are operated by will power. The Blue Lantern Corps operate their rings by hope, and so on."

My face lit up. "I get it! So the Red Lantern Corps get angry to use their rings."

Black Canary nodded. "You're a pretty good learner. Sometimes you're slow, but other times you're fast."

"Thanks." I said flatly. "I just have one more question about my powers. How long do the powers I absorb last?"

Now it was the heroes turn to look confused.

"Okay, I took Green Lantern's energy right? So how long will I be able to call on that power?"

"I'm not sure. But that is a very good question." Black Canary rubbed her chin. "I guess we'll see in time." She turned to walk away, then hesitated. Her head turned back to look at us. "Anyways, you should probably go to your school and talk to your teachers."

"Who's going with me?" I called after her as she left the room. She just kept walking.

"I shall accompany you."

I turned around to see Red Tornado. "Well alright. Let's go Red Tornado."

"Please Jamie, call me Reddy. All of the others do."

"Reddy." I tried out the word. "I like it. But what should I call you at Assumption? I can't call you by your hero name."

"My 'real' name is John Smith. For now, me and my wife Kathy will be your foster parents."

Green Lantern put his hand to his ear. "Lantern. Alright, I'll be right there." He turned to us. "I gotta go guys. I'll see you later." With that he took flight and left the Kitchen.

I looked back to Reddy. "Let me get changed and we'll go."

"I must change as well. We will meet at the Slideways transporter in five minutes." A giant gust of wind blew through the Kitchen as he flew off.

I walked back to my room, thinking of the Blackest Night. It had obviously cost all of the heroes a lot of pain. I put on a pair of jeans, an Aéropostale t-shirt, and a blue and black hoodie.

"Time to meet my new foster dad." The first time someone had said that it sounded so good. But I'd heard it so many times it had lost its charm.

I created my power ring and flew off to the Slideways, my door closing behind me.

_Yeah so I kind of ranted about the 8 corps, and I know there's 9 now, but all I'm saying is remember this chapter in the future._


	9. Chapter 9

_Neeexxtt chapter. Read and review please. :) _

Reddy was standing at the slideways, arms crossed, waiting for me when I got there.

"So how's this all going to work?" I touched down, powering down my ring.

Black Canary walked up with a folder in her hand. "These are the 'foster' papers if anyone at the school asks to see them."

Reddy took them from her and quickly skimmed through them. "Okay. Remember Jamie, you now 'live' with me, my wife Kathy, and our daughter, Traya."

I looked over at Black Canary. "Can robots…y'know.." I whispered, trying to ask without John hearing.

He still heard.

"We adopted our daughter. And me and my wife do make love," he said matter-of-factly.

"_Okay_… a little bit too much info Reddy."

"You did ask."

He had me there. I just stood there awkwardly, with Black Canary smiling at my awkwardness.

"So are you going to the school now?" Black Canary was trying to change the subject from Red Tornado's love life.

"What time is it?"

"It is 9:17 in Brantford right now." Reddy must have had an internal clock or something.

"Hmm… I know where my art teacher is, but none of my other teachers… period two I can find two teachers, which just leaves my fourth period teacher." I counted on my fingers as I listed.

"Well go to wherever you have to to drop out, and see if you can find your other teachers," Black Canary reasoned. No wonder she was the chair person of the JLA.

"It shall be done mistress," I said in a fake English accent. I added a bow for effect.

Canary rolled her eyes. "Get him out of here Reddy, before I hurt him." She turned and left.

We went through the slideways and appeared in the Hall of Justice. Firestorm and Zatanna walked up.

"Hey guys. Where ya going?" Firestorm waved.

"School." I scowled. "But I'm dropping out." I brightened up, making everyone laugh.

"For now. Once we settle all of this with the Injustice League, you _will_ be going back." Red Tornado pointed out, making me scowl again.

Zatanna smiled. "Don't worry Jamie. School isn't that bad, is it?"

"No… I guess not…" I looked up. "But it's still depressing."

All three heroes laughed. "I'll be right back. I just need to check something before we leave. Stay here." Reddy flew off.

"I have some news on the Injustice League, actually."

I looked at Firestorm hopefully. "What news?"

"Seems that they're doing everything they can to get to you."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a puzzled look. "They haven't attacked the school, have they?" All that went through my mind was my friends all dead or dying while Luthor, Joker and Cheetah stood over them laughing.

"No. They haven't grown that bold. Yet. But they are gathering every bit of information on your powers they can."

"But _I _don't even know a lot about my powers… so how would they…?"

"I'm not sure. They have a lot of smart people in their group, so it wouldn't be impossible for them to find out info."

Zatanna stepped in. "We'll worry about that later." She nodded at my ring. "Where'd you get the ring?"

I lifted my hand and the ring glowed. "I took some of Green Lantern's energy and made a ring to focus it through."

"Well make sure you have power, cause there's always the chance of ambush."

"Don't worry. Hopefully they'll have powers I can take if we do get ambushed." I grinned.

Reddy walked over. "We'd better get going Jaime. We have to go to my house to pick up my wife before we leave."

"'K, see ya guys."

Zatanna waved. "Bye."

We left the Hall and flew to Reddy's apartment. Reddy took out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. "Kathy! I'm home!"

"John?" A female voice called out from upstairs.

Reddy's house was a raised ranch. When you went in, there was two short staircases. One went upstairs and the other went downstairs. I couldn't see the downstairs from where I was standing, but I could see the upstairs. It had a nice sitting room and then the kitchen was connected to it at the back. There was also a hallway connecting into the sitting room that I could not see into.

Kathy Sutton came out of the hallway. "What are you doing home? I thought you said you had League business?" She looked at me. "And who's this?"

"Hi. I'm Jamie." I waved at her.

Kathy came down the stairs. "Hello. I'm Kathy." She smiled and shook my hand. "You must be our 'foster child'."

"Yeah. You have a nice house."

"Thank you. So why are you guys here? Not that you can't just come visit."

"We are going to Jamie's school to give consent to him dropping out," Reddy explained.

Kathy frowned. "Why are you dropping out?"

"It's just too dangerous for me to be there right now."

Her frown turned to worry. "Is someone after you?" She looked at John. "Do you know who it is?"

Reddy nodded. "The Injustice League. They want him for his special power."

"John… you know I'd never turn away from someone in need… but Traya… I wont put her in harms way."

"No, no Kathy. I would never make either one of you a target." John hugged his wife. "I would never, ever do anything that might hurt my family." He stroked her hair and kissed her.

"I love you." She kissed him.

"Umm… hi… so I'm going to leave now…" This was just getting awkward and I didn't want to intrude.

"No. No, it's okay. We should get going anyways."

I checked my cell. "It's almost ten after ten. First period will be ending soon."

"Then let's go." Kathy grabbed a coat and we all left the house with Reddy locking up.

We walked over to the car. I looked around. They lived in a nice neighbourhood. A school nearby. Probably where their daughter goes to school, I thought. Reddy and Kathy sat up front while I sat in the back. As we started driving, the song Blah Blah Blah came on. I sat quietly in the back of the car, deep in thought. I was so zoned out I didn't even notice Reddy and Kathy talking up front. I wondered what it would be like to go back after a couple of days. Sure, it was only two or three days. Big deal. But I was very quiet during school. Some times people forgot I was even there. Heck, sometimes my _teachers_ forgot I was there. Had Alexis forgotten about me already? Was she dating someone else?

My train of thought was interrupted, however, when Kathy turned back to look at me. "So Jamie. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, but I'll be turning sixteen soon."

"Oh, okay. When's your birthday?"

"July 25th."

She smiled. "My birthdays the 20th."

"Cool. We'll have a double birthday party." I smiled at her, then looked out the window again. When I looked out, I saw something in the air, flying. It wasn't a plane. It wasn't a bird. And it definitely wasn't Superman. The object looked purple and like… a human? He or she or whatever looked like they were following us too. Whoever they were, they had a flowing blue cape and the rest of them was purple except for their legs, which were silver. "Hey, do you guys see that?"

Kathy looked out her window. "See what?"

"There was -" He was gone. "Nevermind. I didn't get to much sleep last night. That's probably it."

Reddy looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Why not?"

"Well… I was kinda up sparring… till four…"

"Sparring? With who?"

"Kendra… we both couldn't sleep so she took me to the Kitchen to spar." I looked down. "I'm not in trouble… right?"

Reddy smiled. "No. But Kendra is."

My eyes widened. "Whoops…"

They both laughed as we pulled into Assumption's parking lot.

"You know where the main office is, right?" Kathy asked as we got out of the car.

"Mhm." I nodded as I closed my door and walked to the front entrance with my new 'parents'.

We walked in and turned left down the hall towards the main office. The office was at the end of the hall, only a couple of feet away. Only we never made it that far.

Before we could take another step, metal shot out of the floor and entrapped all three of us, constricting us so we could barely breathe.

"Well, well, well. Who have we here?"

_So who likes cliffhangers? _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you like it. I do not own any thing belonging to DC. _

Two men came around the corner. One wore a purple mask and a blue cape, and looked a lot like the figure I saw flying in the sky on the way to Assumption. The other wore blue and white.

"Hahaha! They were easier to trap than moths to a flame." The blue and white one mocked. He came over to me.

"Indeed. I would have thought the League would have provided security. Or at least kept tabs on him." The guy in the blue cape floated over to me to join his partner.

"I don't need the League's protection," I bluffed. I was trying to stay calm and not act like I was scared. But in truth I was about to wet my pants. I was trapped in a metal coil with two psychopaths and Reddy couldn't do anything otherwise they'd know who he was. We were screwed.

"Oh, your right. And how do you plan to beat us?"

"Haven't you guys learned yet?" My eyes squinted as I focused on the guy in the blue cape. "I _take _powers." The metal binding me unwrapped and slammed into Blue Cape's stomach. "And your control over magnetism counts."

The other villain took out a gun. "What about me? I don't _have_ powers. So what are ya gonna do about me?" He aimed and fired, freezing my arm.

I cried out in pain. "Son of a-" I ran at him using Hawkgirl's fighting skills to smash the ice on my arm off of his face. He fell backwards with a bloody face. Most of the ice was off of my arm now, but it still hurt.

Blue Cape got up. "You act with bravado, but under it all your just a scared little boy."

I whipped around to face him. "I may be a scared little boy, but this little boy's not going down without a fight!" I jumped at Blue Cape. He rolled out of the way as the rest of the ice on my arm broke off. Unfortunately, my arm also smacked off the floor. I grunted in pain.

"Jamie!"

I turned and saw that Reddy and Kathy were still constricted by the metal coils. "Sorry! I forgot." I willed the coils away from them as Reddy called out a warning.

"Aaahh!" I felt a cold sensation come over my whole body as I realized I couldn't move. I could only see in front of me. And everything was distorted.

"Got 'im! Polaris, grab him and let's go!"

So that's who Blue Cape was: Dr. Polaris. He bent metal to his will. Or at least he used to. But who was the blue and white villain with the freeze gun? It wasn't Mr. Freeze.

"And _how_ exactly am I supposed to grab him, Captain Cold? I don't have my powers anymore. The little brat stole them."

"Then get close to 'im! We'll teleport out!"

"I do not think so." Reddy's voice pierced the ice.

I heard loud grunts as I saw red winds and Captain Cold and Dr. Polaris flew into the wall in front of me.

_How am I going to get out of this? _I thought. _Reddy has his hands full… _Then I remembered. My ring! It could thaw me out!

I powered up my ring and shot a beam out. The beam pierced the ice, making it easier to break. I put a force field around my body and used all of my will and strength to break out of the ice.

"B-b-b-brrrrrr! That's s-so c-cold." I started shivering as soon as I broke out of the ice.

"Jamie, keep your eyes on the villains!"

"Huh?" I looked behind me and threw up a shield just in time to block another blast from Captain Cold's gun.

"Dang! He blocked it!" Cold blasted again, to no effect.

"If I still had my abilities I could tear Red Tornado apart!" Dr Polaris cursed.

"Yeah? Well you don't. Suck it up!" I dropped my construct shield and sent out a magnetic pulse, knocking the villains back into the wall.

"Kathy, get into the office. You'll be safe there." Reddy guided his wife into the office. He looked back at me to make sure I was okay.

"Got your back Reddy!" I backed up and threw a dome over the villains.

Unfortunately, I didn't take into account that there was a door right beside them. They both looked at the door, then at each other, then at me. They opened the door and bolted down the hall. This particular hall led to the cafeteria. I dropped the dome and took to the air, opening the door and flying down the hall after them.

"No, no, no!"

Polaris and Captain Cold ran through the caf. It wasn't lunch time so there was only a couple of kids in the caf, but there was one kid that stopped me cold.

"Jamie?"

Of course, the one person I would see in the caf that I would know would be Alexis.

"How are you flying? And why are you glowing green?"

I turned my head to look at her. "Umm…"

"Look Cold. The 'hero' has a girlfriend."

"Hrah!" A green bolt of energy sent the two villains sprawling into a vending machine.

"Whoa," I heard Alexis say. "He's hot when he's angry."

I blushed. "Uhh…"

"Jamie! Look out!"

I didn't have time to react. A table slammed into my stomach, sending me to the other side of the caf.

Alexis ran over. "Jamie! Are you okay?"

I used Polaris' powers to lift the table off of me. "Unnn… Alexis, you need to leave. Now."

Plolairs and Cold ran over.

"I'm not leaving you alone! What if you got hurt?" She put her hands on her hips and gave me a defiant glare.

The two villains broke out laughing. "Oh, you better listen to her! Otherwise you might get in trou- OW!"

Alexis turned around and punched Captain Cold in the face.

"Alexis!" I grabbed her. "Look," I said, putting a dome around us. "I don't have time to argue with you. You're leaving whether you like it or not."

She protested as I grabbed her by the waist and flew into one of the halls joined to the caf. I put her down as we touched the ground. "Go back to class. I don't want you hurt."

She looked into my eyes. "Jaime… I… I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait until we beat those two?"

"I… we?"

I smiled. "Red Tornado is here." Red winds picked up in the caf. "There he is now. I'll see you later." I turned around and ran back into the fight.

"Please be careful." I heard her whisper as I left the hallway.

When I got back to the caf Reddy had things under control. He had Captain Cold pinned between a wall and a table. He cursed something but he couldn't be heard over Reddy's winds. Dr. Polaris was behind Reddy, looking ready to do something. But… what was he going to do? He didn't have his powers.

Polaris lifted Reddy off the ground magnetically. Reddy's whirlwinds stopped in surprise. From the looks of it, Polaris really had to concentrate to keep Reddy in the air.

"Polaris!" Well that worked. My yell surprised him and shattered his concentration. Reddy fell to the floor with a metallic clang. I lifted Polaris with his powers and threw him away.

"You okay?"

Reddy stood up. "Yes, but it looks like you did not absorb all of Dr. Polaris powers. He still had enough of them to lift me into the air."

"Apparently." I looked over at Polaris. He was starting to get up. "You take Cold. Metal Mask is mine." I focused on Polaris. I could start to feel the rest of his power flow into me when something strange occurred. Images popped into my head. A swamp, and in it a giant black object. Almost like a giant black sphere… then inside it… oh no… what I was seeing was the Injustice League's headquarters. Then a few words popped into my head.

Help me…

Then I saw him. The Martian Manhunter. He was caged up and shackled, but he was alive! I saw a man in a red suit with flames. He was torturing the Martian Manhunter!

The images disappeared as soon as they had appeared.

I snapped out of my trance just in time to see Polairs running towards me. I blocked his punch and returned it with a giant green boxing glove, sending him through the wall and into the boys bathroom. "You sick little…" My eyes lit up in anger. "You're torturing him! You kidnapped him and you're torturing him!"

Polaris got up and came out of the bathroom. In my rage, all of the tables and chairs in the caf rose up and flew at Polaris. Polaris raised his hands in an attempt to stop the tables.

He needn't have bothered.

A yellow dome surrounded him, blocking the flying tables. I looked up in surprise to see a red skinned man wearing a yellow and black costume.

"So this is who they've had so much trouble capturing. A child. Pathetic," he spat.

"Sinestro," Red Tornado said in disgust. "I thought you had left Earth."

"Luthor and his group called me back." He shrugged. "They couldn't capture one little child so they called me in to do it for them." The dome around Polaris disappeared. A giant yellow skeleton hand grabbed me. "I don't see _how_ they had so much trouble."

"Let. Me. Go!"

"I think not." He rose up to the glass roof with me in tow.

"Listen to him Sinestro!" It will save you a lot of pain!" Reddy flew after us, leaving Polaris and Cold in the caf.

Reddy shot whirlwinds at Sinestro, breaking his concentration. Which was all I needed. I powered up my ring and smashed out of his construct.

"Idiots! Do you really think you can beat _me_?"

I looked over at Reddy. "_Someone_ thinks a lot of himself."

"Then why don't we bring him back down to earth?"

I fired a blast of energy out of my ring. Sinestro dodged it with ease. Reddy threw up his winds, keeping Sinestro back.

"Cover me!" I shouted to be heard over the raging winds. I flew back down into the caf and landed beside Cold, still trapped behind the table. "I'll take this." I reached down and grabbed his cold gun.

"Hey! That's mine you little snot!"

I looked at him, amused. "Now, now. Watch your language. We are in a school after all."

I heard someone curse. I turned to see a bunch of kids in grade 12. I recognized some of them. "Or not…" I looked up at Sinestro. "Let's see if we can take some of that fear energy…"

Someone jumped onto my back. "Hey!"

"Give it up!" Polaris hissed in my ear. I grabbed his cape and flipped him off of me. He fell to the ground in a heap.

I focused on Sinestro's ring again. The energy started to flow into me as a new yellow ring appeared on my left middle finger. "_Nice_."

Sinestro's power began to fade up in the air. Reddy's winds started to push him back. The yellow aura surrounding his body started to flicker.

I flew up to them using my new found power. "You're getting weaker Sinestro."

He glared at us with malice. "We won't stop humans. We will have your power boy!"

"No, you won't. Not as long as the Justice League of America is around."

Sinestro smiled. It was a really creepy smile. "You won't be here for much longer Tornado."

He started to fade away. I flew forward but he was already gone.

"Wha-?"

"They teleported him out. Probably took Dr. Polaris and Captain Cold too.

"Dang. We almost had him. But let's go make sure everyone's okay."

_Read and review please. next chapter coming soon_


	11. Chapter 11

_I just realized that i've been spelling Jamie wrong this entire time... fail. I'm going to go back and correct it. Sorry for any confusion this caused._

We landed and looked around. It didn't look like anyone had been hurt, but the caf was destroyed. Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere, walls had gaping holes in them, and the place was a mess.

"Wow. I did not realize we had caused so much damage."

"Yeah, that's why I like simulators better. Less cleanup," I said. "I have an idea as to how we can clean this place up, though."

Reddy just looked at me.

"Yesterday when Zatanna and I came to Assumption to get my books we were attacked by Circe and Jinx. I siphoned off both of their powers during the fight," I explained. "If my powers work like I think they do, I should be able to use Circe's powers to clean up this place."

"Do you think you still retain her magic?"

"Let's find out." I closed my eyes and focused on Circe in my mind. I felt her power flow through me. I opened my eyes and they glowed with energy. My hands were glowing too. "I-I did it!"

"Impressive."

"Thanks." I smiled at the robot hero. "Make sure everyone's out of the caf please. Including you."

"Okay." He looked around to make sure the caf was empty before he backed out of the room.

"K, let's see if I can't whip up something to fix this place up."

I focused on the spell and a wave of pink energy flowed out of my body. Whatever the energy passed over, it fixed. Overturned tables and chairs were put back in their proper places as the wave of mystical energy washed over them. The destroyed wall was filled with bricks once again.

I looked around once the wave had disappeared. "Now _that _was cool."

Kathy and Reddy came back into the caf.

"You're okay!" Kathy was relieved to see me okay.

"Oh yeah. Those three didn't stand a chance."

"Well, I guess your covers blown."

I shrugged. "I'm sure it would have blown over eventually. I'm not staying so it doesn't really matter." I noticed that I still had Captain Cold's gun. "Here." I handed the weapon to Reddy. "I took that from Cold during the fight."

Reddy took the gun but still looked worried. "Thank you. But I still have one question: what happened to you back there?"

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Before Sinestro showed up. When we were fighting Polaris and Captain Cold you slipped into a trance. An explosion could have gone off and you wouldn't have noticed. You also seemed very angry when you came out of the trance. You were yelling something about torture?"

I looked around the caf to make sure we were alone. "The Martian Manhunter is alive."

Both Kathy and Reddy's jaws dropped.

"What?" Reddy couldn't believe it. "You found him? We thought he died when he disappeared a couple of months ago!"

"I know… but he _is_ alive. When I fell into that trance, I saw images in my head. The Injustice League's headquarters, then inside it to see him chained."

"…This is a new development. Did you see where their headquarters was?"

"Yeah, in a swamp. But that's all."

"We need to get back to the Watchtower and tell the others."

Kathy stepped in. "What about Jamie dropping out?"

Reddy nodded. "Right. Jamie, go find your teachers. We'll go to the office."

"On it."

I turned and went into the academic hallway. My first teacher was on the second floor and was teaching in the same class this period. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and past my locker to the art room.

I walked past the computer room as I heard my name.

"Jamie?"

I looked back and saw a boy come out of the computer room.

"Quin? Hey man."

Quin walked over. "Where have you been? Are you gonna be in english class?"

Quin had short black hair that was always spiked in the front. He was a pretty popular kid. Most girls thought he was cute. I had met him in gym class and we had become fast friends.

"Uhh… no actually."

He looked disappointed. "Why not? It's boring when your not there dude."

"Thanks man, but uh… I'm actually dropping out…"

He just stared at me in surprise. "Permanently?"

"No. Just until some stuff blows over."

"How long?"

"I dunno. Hopefully not too long. But I have my cell if you need me. Text me anytime."

"I'll text ya tonight. I better get going though. I asked my teacher to go to the bathroom."

"Haha, okay. See ya."

I found all of my teachers and told them that I was leaving for a while. They all wished me good luck with my 'problem' and I met up with Reddy and Kathy twenty minutes later.

"Ready to go?" Kathy asked.

"Uh huh. I found them all. They all know I'm leaving."

"Good. We'll take Kathy home and then head to the Watchtower."

"Cool."

* * *

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure yet. You said you didn't see where the swamp was?"

"All I saw was trees," I said flatly as we walked through the slideways.

I opened my mouth to say more when I saw her. She had golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and perfect skin. She wore a blue miniskirt with a yellow belt and a long sleeved blue belly shirt with an S emblem on it. She also had a red cape with yellow at the edges and red and yellow boots. She was standing with Superman, talking.

"Whoa…" I breathed.

The two kryptonians turned to see us. I suddenly became self-conscious as I felt her gaze fall on me.

"Hey guys," Superman greeted. "Reddy, you already know Kara."

Reddy smiled, amused by my behaviour. "Hello Supergirl. It's nice to see you."

She smiled, and I almost got lost. "It's nice to see you too Reddy."

Superman looked at me. "And this is Jamie. He's the guy I told you about that takes people's powers."

"Hi. I'm Kara, as Clark said. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." _Wow_ that was lame. But I couldn't think of anything else to say!

Reddy broke in, saving me more embarrassment. "Superman, is Kara staying?"

"Yes. She's on a, let's say an 'internship' with the League. She'll be here for a while."

_Yes!_

I had completely forgotten about the Martian Manhunter with Kara around. Thankfully, Reddy hadn't.

"We had some trouble at Assumption. Jamie saw something. Call the others into the Conference Room."

Worry showed on Superman's face. "Okay." Superman disappeared in a blur and Reddy flew off.

Leaving me and Kara alone.

"So…after the meeting, what are you doing?"

I was surprised by the question. "Uhm… nothing, I think."

"Do you, uh, wanna hang with me after?" Her hands were behind her back and she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Her amazing smile returned. "Great."

Superman zipped back. "C'mon you two. The meeting's starting."

* * *

"That's all I saw. But it was him. I'm sure of it." I was standing in front of the entire League. I had just finished telling what had happened at Assumption.

All of the heroes looked at me with surprise. Except for Reddy, who already knew, and Batman. I don't think anything surprised the guy.

"But… how?" Wonder Woman was the kind of person who never stopped hoping, but who also needed solid evidence.

"I have no clue. All I know is what I saw. He reached out to me telepathically."

"But why you? Why not one of us? Someone he knows better?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't tell you Flash."

"Are you sure it wasn't a trick?" Hawkgirl was very reasonable behind her violent exterior.

"No but-"

The images exploded into my skull once again. Only they were different this time. I was looking through the Martian's eyes.

A hand slapped him. "Who did you contact?"

I could feel his pain. "No one." His voice was cold.

"Bull! Grodd caught a telepathic message going out! Now who the hell did you contact?"

He looked into the man's face. I recognized the man who had slapped him as Lex Luthor.

"I did not contact anyone. I barely have enough energy to talk, so how would I have the energy to contact someone?"

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Luthor stepped back.

Flames shot out in front of the Martian Manhunter. He cried out in agony. The last thing I saw was Luthor's face. He was pleased with the Martian's pain.

I snapped out of my trance and realized I was screaming.

"Jamie!" All the Leaguers had looks of concern on their faces, even Batman.

I leaned on the table. I was breathing hard and was covered in sweat. Wonder Woman put her hand on my shoulder.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I-I think so…"

"Sit down," she said gently.

I sat down and buried my head in my hands. "They're torturing him."

"You saw him again?" Hal asked.

"Hal, I saw _through_ his eyes. I _felt_ his pain, his emotions. They know he contacted me. It wasn't a trick."

_Your reviews are really appreciated! If you guys could tell me on things your having trouble with, it would be a big help so i can make the story better. _


	12. Chapter 12

After the meeting Kara and I went to the Watchtower's cafeteria to hang for a bit.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." I shook my head. "It was just… his pain, it was so overwhelming. But I know that whatever they did he wasn't about to tell them who he contacted."

"It must have been pretty awesome."

"I guess…" I forced a smile. "So uh, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all." She smiled sweetly. "I'm sixteen. Clark thinks I'm still too young to be Supergirl, but he started as Superman when he was like ten." I could hear a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Oh, haha. Looks like you've got an overprotective big brother."

She smiled again. "I guess. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, but my birthday's in a couple of months."

"Oh, okay, so we're the same age. I was born in February. We'll… at least I think I was."

We both laughed. This was nice. She was sweet, smart, pretty...

"So… what do your powers do?"

"I don't know too much about my powers yet, but I take superhuman powers and skills from people in a vicinity."

"So you took my powers? I don't have them right now?" She tilted her head to the side, and a piece of her hair fell into her face.

"No, you still do. At first I took whatever power was in my vicinity but I've gotten a little better with my control. I have to focus to take your powers."

"Oh, I understand now." She looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry, sometimes I'm a bit slow."

I found how she got embarrassed cute. Everything about her was cute. The way she brushed the hair out of her face, her smile, her laugh, and how she looked away shyly when she was embarrassed.

I smiled. "Don't worry. You're not slow."

She looked up at me, putting some of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks Jamie. I think we're going to be good friends."

I tried to not to show my disappointment. "Yeah, we're gonna be great friends." The only problem with that was that I liked her than more of a friend.

I wasn't going to do anything stupid though. I'd never really felt like this before. Not even with Alexis. But if she only wanted to be friends, that was fine.

"Jamie!"

We both turned to see Firestorm in the doorway.

"Black Canary wants you, man. Looks like its time to show your stuff."

I grinned. "Alright.

* * *

I stood in a Metropolis street, looking around. He was around here somewhere. Now the only trick was finding out where. Black Lightning was close. I could feel the electricity. Before I stormed off looking for him I remembered the advice Wonder Woman had given me before I left: 'Don't get cocky. Stay calm and keep your head.'

'Right.' I had nodded, thankful for the help.

I called on Dr. Polaris' powers. If Black Lightning wasn't going to come to me, I was going to go to him. Focusing on using Polaris' metallic powers to levitate myself into the air, I searched around for Black Lightning.

A bolt of lightning hit me from behind, sending me down and onto a car on the street. I grunted as I landed on the roof of the car. My power rings had automatically activated to protect me. As I started to recover I saw Black Lightning land on the street in a crouch. Through the Sinestro ring I could feel his fear. Not of me, but that I'd been badly hurt. Harnessing this power, I shot a blast of energy at Black Lightning. He saw it and rolled out of the way.

"This is gonna be a good fight." His hands glowed with electrical energy.

Using Flash's speed, I jumped up and raced at him in a blur of movement. I punched him across the face as I sped by, sending him through a building wall.

"Who needs strength when you have speed?"

Lightning bolts suddenly shot out of the hole Black Lightning had made.

"Whoa!" I dodged the bolts by ducking and flipping out of the way.

"If you're gonna mess with me, you're gonna have to be lightning fast!" He jumped onto the sidewalk, still shooting lightning out of his hands.

I used the Green Lantern ring to shield myself with a construct. "Wow. Just… wow."

"That was lame, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well." He shrugged as he clasped his hands together and shot a huge blast of lightning at me.

The bolt hit its mark. My shield shattered from the blast, but the bolt didn't stop there. It continued once it had broken my shield and slammed into my chest. And I mean _into_. I felt the volts of electricity course through my body. I collapsed to my knees. I could feel the blackness starting to consume me, but I couldn't give up! Not now!

Black Lightning stood over me in triumph. "Give it up kid. It's okay if you lose this fight. It's just practise."

"No.." I whimpered. I focused on him and felt the volts coursing through me begin to come into my hands.

I slowly stood up. Black Lightning tried to fire another bolt, but found nothing happened. I clenched my fists and the electricity showed. His eyes widened behind his mask and he backed up cautiously. I fired a bolt, amazed at my newfound powers.

"Whoa!" He dived out of the way. "Careful kid, you might hurt someone." He rolled onto his feet and ran. He knew his powers would come back soon. It had taken around ten minutes for the others. That's how Polaris had had enough energy to lift Reddy up.

I ran after him. I had to finish this while he didn't have any power. He turned a corner a couple of seconds before I reached the corner. I turned and stopped in surprise. He was gone! I walked down the street, looking everywhere for the missing hero. I saw blue out of the corner of my eye. I turned as I saw a trash can lid flying at me. Remembering Wonder Woman's advice, I calmly blasted it away. I looked down the alley and he was gone.

"Dangit. Where are you?" I tried to think. Polaris wasn't much help in tracking him down, and neither was Black Lightning's powers. Sinestro and Green Lantern's rings wouldn't give me a way to track him, and I was too inexperienced to use magic… but I could use Vixen's animal senses!

"Wolf." I didn't have a large selection of animals, but it would do.

I sniffed the air. Unfortunately, I didn't know his scent so I was lost in the sea of scents. Rotting food, people, animals, metal… some scents were familiar, others weren't. It wasn't enough to just take the powers, I realized. I needed to train on how to use the power to its full capacity.

I was so busy with my thoughts and trying to sniff him out I didn't hear the very person I was looking for creep up behind me. He landed on my back, pushing me to the ground. He pinned my hands to the ground so I had no leverage to get up.

"You lose. Sorry."

"Not yet." I gritted my teeth and focused on a snake. Instead of using brute force I was going to think this through.

Before he could react I had slithered out of his grip and had turned around so we were face to face.

"Hi there." I called on Jinx's elemental magic to control the pavement around us.

Coils of earth rose up and wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

He shouted in protest as he was lifted off of me and thrown away.

I jumped to my feet, ready to go again.

"That's enough."

We both turned to see Batman walking up to us.

"Jamie, we received some good readings on your powers. Good fight too."

"Thanks. Though I need some more practice."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "With what?"

"It's not enough to have the powers. I need to know how to use them."

"I'm not following. When you 'siphon' someone's powers, you can use them."

"When Black Lightning disappeared, I tried to use Vixen's powers to track him. It didn't work because I didn't know how to use her powers to track him."

Batman nodded. "I see. So you want to be trained in the use of the powers?"

"Yes."

He nodded slowly. "I think we'll be able to arrange something."

"Sweet."

"Now go take a shower. You need one."

I grinned. "I'm a teenage boy. We stink sometimes."

I left the Kitchen and went to my room to grab my stuff. I then went to the men's locker room. Flash and Firestorm were getting ready for a session in the Kitchen.

"Have fun guys."

"Thanks Jamie." Flash waved before zipping off.

"Hey Jamie?"

I turned after I took my shirt off. "Yeah?"

"We should hang sometime man."

"Definitely Firestorm."

Flash called Firestorm from the Kitchen.

"That guy has no patience…" He mumbled as he left.

I smiled. I was going to like it here. I could tell already. They were like one big family. Maybe the family I never had.

I finished getting undressed and took a shower. I got out and started thinking of Kara. What had she thought of my 'demonstration'? What did she think of me? I dried myself off and got dressed. I checked my phone. It was only three. I still had two hours until dinner.

I cleaned up my stuff and went back to my room. I put my stuff away and layed down on my bed. It was nice to just relax for a bit. Since I had met the League, it had been non-stop. I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted off to Alexis. Aw, man. As soon as Alexis starts to notice I'm alive I meet Kara. Not that seeing Alexis was really an option right now since the I couldn't go back to school…

My phone vibrating in my pocket woke me up. I sat up and checked it. 1 new text message.

It was from Quin. "Heyy man :)"

I checked my clock and smiled. "Shouldn't u be in class?"

He replied a minute later. "I am in class."

I laughed. "Then y r u txting?"

"Bored. My teachers just droning on. Plus I'm at the bk so she doesn't notice me. ;P"

"Haha good job :P"

I pocketed my phone and decided to do some exploring. I wandered the halls for a bit, looking around. I found Wonder Woman and Batman in what looked like a monitor room. It consisted of a platform with two walkways: one that lead out of the room and another leading to the slideways teleporters.

"Um… hey guys." I didn't want to disturb them, but I wanted to talk to them.

Wonder Woman turned from the monitor and smiled warmly. "Hello Jamie. How are you?"

"Good. What are you up to?"

"We are checking for any signs of J'onn and the Injustice League's base."

"Had any luck?"

My phone vibrated in my pocket but I ignored it. When you're talking to Wonder Woman, your phone doesn't seem all that important.

"No, not yet. Have you had any more visions?"

"No." I shook my head sadly. "I wish there was more I could do…"

Batman turned his head. "You want to help? Let us do our work."

Wonder Woman gave Batman a scolding glare but I got the message.

"Sorry. I guess I am doing more harm than good."

Wonder Woman put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't know that J'onn was still alive."

I smiled up at her. "Thanks Wonder Woman."

"Call me Diana."

"Okay, Diana."

I left them to their work and kept exploring. I found Zatanna, Vixen and Hawkgirl talking in the hall. Diana had said that Superman, Flash and both Green Lanterns were on Earth looking for any sign of J'onn and the Injustice League. Unfortunately, they were having the same luck as Diana and Batman.

"Hey Jamie." Vixen greeted me with a smile.

"Hey." I returned the smile.

"That was some pretty impressive fighting today." Hawkgirl complemented me. I must have done really well.

"Thanks. Although I would like to get some more practise in."

"Anytime." Hawkgirl grinned.

Zatanna put her hand to her ear. "Zatanna, go ahead…alright, we'll be right there Dinah." She signalled to the other heroines. "They found some of the Injustice League. They want all of us."

Hawkgirl took her mace off its holster. "Let's go!"

"I'm staying here, huh?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yeah. Dinah said that Firestorm and Supergirl were staying with you."

"Okay. Good luck guys." I waved as they flew off.

Hawkgirl flashed the thumbs up before they disappeared.

I remembered my phone and checked it.

"So there's this girl I like… should I ask her out?"

I read the text and laughed. It was amazing how my friends could be bold one minute, and really shy the next.

"Depends on who it is," I replied.

A moment later I got my answer. "Alexis Madrede."

I sighed. I wasn't about to say no. If it made my friend happy, it was good enough for me. "Does she like you?"

It didn't matter, I told myself. I wasn't at the school anyways. It was only a little crush. I'd get over it.

"I dunno…"

"Well go for it anyways."

"Thanks man. I know u like her."

"Its ok. I think I like someone else actually."

"Whatcha doin?" a voice materialized behind me.

"AHH!" I jumped about 5 feet into the air. Literally. I landed on the ground and turned to the 'voice'.

"Firestorm!" I sighed. "Scared the crap outta me man."

He grinned. "That's the point."

I laughed softly. "Then it worked."

"Who were you talking to?"

"A friend from school."

"Just be careful," he warned. "Don't give any info out."

"I won't," I reassured him. "Just givin' some advice."

"'K. Good enough for me. So you wanna go grab some food?"

I smiled. "You read my mind."

* * *

"Think they'll be able to handle those villains?" I asked between sipping the rootbeer I had gotten from the vending machine.

"I think so. We've got some pretty heavy hitters out there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They've been able to deal with them before."

"There you guys are!" Kara flew into the Watchtower's cafeteria.

"Here we are," I greeted her. There was something about her, it made my heart beat faster in my chest. The thing was, did she feel the same way?

"I've been looking all over for you two!" She landed beside our table and put her hands on her hip while she gave us a scolding look.

"Uh oh," Firestorm joked. "We upset her. This is not good!"

"I know. We better get into her favour again!" Smiling, I disappeared in a blur and reappeared with flowers. "For you."

She blushed as she took them from me. "Where did you…?"

"Let's leave that a secret." I had a sly smile plastered on my face and I winked.

"How did you know?"

"That lilies are your favourite? Another of my secrets."

She laughed. "It's like you read my mind."

I thought about what she said for a minute. "Hmmm… that gives me an idea on how we might be able to find J'onn."

Firestorm and Supergirl instantly looked up at me.

"What do you mean by that?" Supergirl asked hopefully.

"J'onn contacted me both times through telepathy, so maybe I can contact him the same way."

"But how? You're not a telepath!"

"Not yet, Firestorm. But I will be soon."

_I went through all my chapters and revised them, so hopefuly theres no mistakes, but i also took some stuff out. please go back and read them so ur not missing anything. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League of America or any componenants of DC comics. This is just for fun. _

"We need to find Gorilla Grodd."

The three of us walked into the monitor room.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Supergirl questioned.

"Firestorm, check on the fight. See if Grodd's there."

"Yes sir!" He flashed a sloppy salute and flew over to check the monitors.

"I don't get it. Why do we need Grodd?"

"Because, Kara, if we can get Grodd, I can take his telepathic abilities…"

Supergirl caught on. "And you can locate J'onn!"

I grinned. "Exactly."

"He's not there," Firestorm called from the monitors.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Keep watch on the fight."

Supergirl grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere. "And where are you going?"

"To see if Zatanna left any of her books up here. I need a transporting spell."

Kara let go of my arm. "Okay. Hurry back."

I nodded. "'K."

I disappeared in a blur. I searched the computers, meeting room, and everywhere else. There were no spells to be found. Apparently Zatanna didn't want them just lying around.

I zipped back into the monitor room. "She didn't leave anything up here."

"Then what are we going to do?" Firestorm asked. "Wait until the others get back?"

"No. This is the perfect time. Most of the Injustice League is in Metroplis, fighting the League. This may be the only chance we have of getting inside their base. I'll just have to lure them out with myself as bait."

"What?" Supergirl exploded on me. "You are _not_, under _any_ circumstances using yourself as bait!"

I looked into her eyes. "Kara, I _have_ to. It's the only way to get Grodd out in the open."

Supergirl shook her head. "No. I'm not letting you throw your life away. They'll _kill_ you Jamie! I'm not losing you."

"She's right Jamie. We'll figure out some other way."

"No," I said defiantly. "I need to do this. I'm done being afraid of them."

"Firestorm, stop him!"

Before I could move, a glowing yellow cage appeared around me.

"Don't do this guys," I pleaded.

"Don't make us." Firestorm's hands glowed.

I wouldn't fight against them. They were my new friends and my heroes.

"Fine."

The cage disappeared and Firestorm lowed his hand cautiously. He didn't know whether I was telling the truth or not.

I walked over to the slideways console. "Anyone else have a better idea?"

"No," both heroes admitted.

"Then we stick with my plan." I programmed the console so it would send me to multiple locations before the place I wanted to go.

"Jamie!" Kara took to the air, trying to grab me. "Don't!"

I dodged her with super speed and then ran to the slideways before either of them could stop me. I ran through the slideways, leaving the two Leaguers powerless to stop or follow me.

"Sorry guys," I murmured. "It's the only way to save J'onn."

I looked around. I was in a swampy forest. Batman and Wonder Woman had narrowed it down to three locations before they had left. I had just chosen one at random and hoped it was the one. Before I had left I had written down the locations so I could travel to the others if it wasn't the one.

I focused on an osprey for it's senses. My eyes suddenly saw further than normal and my hearing became acute. Listening for anything out of the ordinary, I began to hover above the ground. Hopefully, if there was anyone nearby, I wouldn't make too much noise in the air.

Cautiously flying forward, I began my search. After ten minutes of searching I chose a new tactic. Rising high above the trees I looked for a clearing. If the Injustice League's base was here then it would most likely be in a clearing. I dived lower and recognized parts of the clearing from my vision.

Something suddenly wrapped around my legs and pulled me down hard. I looked down and saw Poison Ivy and a big grey man in a suit.

_Solomon Grundy,_ I guessed.

Ivy's vines pulled me down to my knees and wrapped around the rest of my body, tying me up.

"Good work Ivy," Grundy praised.

"Waitaminute, aren't you supposed to be stupid?"

The big grey zombie in the suit snorted. "I was, but now I am smarter than you could ever hope to be."

"Really?" I stalled. I was already starting to absorb a bit of his strength. Just enough to break the vines but not enough that he'd notice a difference in his power level. "And how would you know that? You're 'super' smarts?"

"If you had any brains at all you would not have come here in the first place," Grundy sneered.

"Enough Solomon. We'll take him back to the Dome. Luthor's out now but he'll be back soon."

"No! Please... let me go!" For claiming to be smart, the two villains bought into my fear like idiots.

Ivy laughed. "Do you really think we're going to let you go after all the trouble you've caused us?" She leaned over and her face was centimetres apart from mine. "Hmmm… maybe Grodd will let me keep you once he's done with you."

The vines around my chest and stomach retracted, leaving my arms, legs and neck tied.

Ivy reached for my shirt. She had a lustrous look in her eyes as she pulled it up. She touched my chest and stomach. "Mmm… nice 6 pack. I'm definitely going to keep you."

My eyes narrowed. "You're sick!" I spat.

Ivy shrugged. "That's what they all say." She leaned in again. "Until they get the first kiss," she whispered seductively.

"Let's go Ivy," Grundy said impatiently. "Before he breaks lose somehow."

I could've broken lose, but I needed to get into the 'Dome'.

Leaving me tied up as I was, Grundy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. We traveled for a couple of minutes before we came to the clearing. A black dome rose out of the swamp. Part of the dome opened up and a moat appeared. We traveled across it and into the hideout.

Ivy's vines snaked up my face to my eyes. Apparently I wasn't allowed to see where my captors were taking me.

Grundy lifted me off of his shoulder and threw me to the ground. The vines uncovered my eyes and I saw I was in a cell. The cell was very high-tech. The walls were a dense metal and the floor and ceiling were made of the same metal. The entrance/exit to the cell was covered with an energy field. I snapped the vines and got up. Walking to the front of the cell, I unleashed lightning.

The lightning disappeared into the field. I fired another blast. Same result. Changing powers, I fired up both my rings and blasted away. Nothing. The field kept absorbing everything I threw at it.

"You can stop now," a deep, gruff voice said.

A black gorilla and a fat old lady in green scales came up to the other side of the energy field.

"The force field blocking your escape will absorb anything you can possibly throw at it," the mind-reading ape explained. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

The old lady had a greedy look in her eyes. "Darksied will be pleased with Granny for binding you to his will."

"What?" I backed up. I'd never seen this crazy lady before but I didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"Never mind her," Grodd said impatiently. "It's time Granny. Let's immobilize him."

"Imobili-ugh!" My whole body stiffened. I couldn't move one muscle in my body. I tried to open my mouth but realized I couldn't.

Grodd grinned at my realization. "That's right boy. You can't even utter a word. You're completely helpless now."

The energy field fell and Grodd and the old lady came into the cell.

I reached out with my powers desperately. I started to absorb Grodd's telepathy. Thankfully, I could also feel my body start to loosen up.

Grodd grunted. "Something's wrong. I can no longer get into his mind…"

So they had noticed. I stayed stiff, pretending his power hadn't faded. I needed to take these two out fast.

I analyzed the situation. Grodd would be the challenge. I'd have to take him out fast. Black Lightning would work.

The old lady came up to my face. "How are you resisting Granny?" she asked curiously.

"_By using my abilities,_" I said telepathically.

I kicked up, catching 'Granny' in the stomach. She stumbled backwards until she reached the wall.

Grodd's eyes widened in surprise as he deduced that he could no longer use his telepathy.

I turned to the surprised simian. "Where's J'onn?"

"As if I would tell you!" He swatted at me, but I rolled out of the way of his paw.

I got back onto my feet and shot bursts of lightning at him. He fell backwards unconscious.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye as Granny punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees.

"Granny will make you pay!" the old woman hissed.

"You're… stronger… than you… look," I gasped.

"Yes. And now Granny will begin your punishment." She took out a golden rod and smacked me across the face.

Blood spurted out of my mouth as I fell to the floor. But she wasn't done with me. She lifted me by my hair and threw me across the cell into the wall. I fell to the ground and struggled to get up as she stood over me triumphantly.

I struck out, sweeping her legs out from under her. She fell on her back as I leapt at her.

"Bad Granny," I growled.

Using Grundy's strength I punched the old woman, if you could call her that, out.

I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth. I probed her mind and learned that her name was Granny Goodness and that she was from Apokalips. She trained the Female Furies, whoever or whatever they were. Also Darkseid's lapdog. While inside her head I found out how Luthor and the Injustice League had found about me. Darkseid. He had tried to take over the Earth a couple times, but the Justice League and every other hero had stopped him. But what part did Darkseid have in all of this?

Grodd starting to wake forced me out of my thoughts.

The mind-reading ape groaned. "That little brat is going to pay.."

I walked over to him. "Who me?" I said innocently.

Grodd looked up in surprised rage.

"So I'm gonna be nice. You have one more chance to tell me where J'onn is. Otherwise…" My hand lit up with electricity.

The gorilla laughed weakly. "I'm not telling you anything."

I shrugged. "Too bad." Electricity shot from my hand and shocked him. He slumped on the floor. "Now I've gotta go into you're head to get what I want."

I entered Grodd's mind and shuttered. Some of the things this sick gorilla took joy from were sick. But I wasn't in his head to see what makes him happy other than a banana. I needed to find J'onn's location. I went into the deepest part of Grodd's mind to find it.

"Gotcha," I whispered.

"And what do you have?" a deep voice asked.

The surprise snapped me out of Grodd's mind. I twisted around to see who possessed the voice. And almost wet my pants.

Black Adam stood at the entrance to my cell, arms folded across his chest.

"You're scared," he observed. "You have reason to be."

He looked around the room. I slowly got to my feet. I had been watching the news once, and saw Black Adam rip a man in half on national television. The thought didn't inspire confidence.

"You dealt with my…_ teammates _thoroughly. Granny Goodness and Grodd are not weaklings." He unfolded his arms. "You're move."

_Reviews are really appreciated :) sorry if there was any confusion, i changed the story a bit_


	14. Chapter 14

I had no clue what to do. Black Adam could fight _Superman_ to a standstill. What chance did I have?

Backing up, I tried to stall him. "Why so giving today? It's not Christmas is it?"

A dark smile spread across his face. "I am giving you two options. Fight or flee. Choose."

I made my decision. Charging forward, I focused all the strength I had into my fist. I struck his chin and he stumbled out of the cell.

He recovered from his surprise and rubbed his chin. "Good try. You hit me hard, child. But I'll hit you harder."

He rushed forward and backhanded me. I slammed through the cell wall.

Adam floated over to where I lay on the ground. He lifted me by my neck.

"You have tried valiantly, but you have failed."

"No..." Releasing every volt of electricity I had in me, I shocked the dark champion. He released me in surprise.

Switching to a rhino, I charged into Adam's abdomen. I slammed him through another wall, taking us deeper into the Dome. I stopped and he flew forward still. He bounced off the ground and lay there stunned.

Knowing I had to finish this before he had a chance to counter, I focused the power of a whale and jumped on the tyrant. We smashed through a couple floors before we fell through the Dome into the swamp.

I covered myself in an emerald force field and flew back into the Dome. Looking up, I saw Poison Ivy and Solomon Grundy. They both looked down with their mouths hanging open. Ivy still had that greedy look in her eyes.

A sudden uppercut sent me flying back up and through the roof of the Dome. Black Adam flew after me with murder in his eyes and delivered bone shattering blow after bone shattering blow. I flew back, trying to break away. He rushed forward and his knee connected with my face. My head snapped back from the force of the blow. If I hadn't had the force field, I would have died a long time ago. Focusing my willpower and my fear into one, I blasted Black Adam with everything I had. The sky lit up with the emerald and golden energy.

The earth shook as Black Adam slammed into the ground. He was down, but not for long.

I needed to drain his powers before he got back up. Black Adam sensed what I was doing and took to the air. Taking to the offensive, I flew at _him_ with the speed of Heru. I delivered an uppercut folloed by a one-two punch to his gut. Since I got stronger and Black Adam became weaker he felt the blows. He sailed off into the horizon.

Satisfied, I decended back into the Dome. I located J'onn quickly and without anymore complications. My whole body ached fromy my fight and I was starting to feel lightheaded but I ignored it.

"Jamie… please… help me…" the Martian pleaded weakly as I ran into the room.

Using my magnetic powers I freed J'onn.

"Are you okay?" I asked him tiredly. Something was wrong. I felt so weak…

"I think so… but you are not."

I looked down at myself in a daze. My clothes were all ripped and I had cuts and bruises all over. I started to wooble. What was going on?

"We need… to get you out of… here…"

"Whoa!" J'onn caught me as I fell. "Jamie! Are you..?"

"The others… should be… here… soon…" I kept blacking out and waking up. I felt clammy as well, almost as if I were sick.

"J'onn!" a male voice called out. It sounded familiar but I couldn't tell who…

J'onn looked up and smiled in relief. "He needs medical attention, now!"

"Oh my gosh! Jamie!"

The last thing I saw was Kara's face before the blackness enveloped me.

* * *

The blackness was all around me. It was like someone had stuck my head in a black pit and cut off all light. I couldn't move… then I heard faint voices.

"How is he Dr. Mid-Nite?" The voice sounded really familiar, and it made my heart beat faster just by hearing it.

"Better Kara. He pushed his powers past their limit and his body shut down."

"He is going to be okay though, right?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest. Now go send Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman in here please."

I struggled to wake up. I could tell them I was fine. But I couldn't break free. I was trapped in the blackness.

"Thank you for coming Pieter."

"Don't worry about it Diana. But let's cut to the chase. He _cannot_ overstress his powers again. They're still developing and the stress put on them could…"

"Kill him."

Even in my confusion I recognized Batman's gravely voice. But it was different. It had… compassion? Maybe even concern. I'd only known Batman for a couple of days but his rep proceded him. He _never_ showed emotion. So why..?

"Yes. Like I said, his powers are still devolping. J'onn read his mind. Jamie sub-consciously put mental blocks in his head when he overstressed his powers."

"So what does that mean?"

"He has to take them off. His powers will also be diminished in strength until he feels he is ready to control his full powers."

"What do you mean by diminished Docter?"

"He cannot retain powers anymore. He only takes them in a vicinity. Once the subject he is absorbing from is out of the vicinity, he looses the powers."

"… That's verey diminished. We're going to have to train him then."

"Yes Batman, but from the tests I've conducted, once Jamie reaches his full potential, he will be a supreme meta human."

"A supreme meta human?"

"As you know, there is only a handful of supreme meta humans. You two, Darksied, Dr. Fate, and the Spectre, among a few others."

"So that's why the Injustice League is after him. Question is, how did they discover him?"

Darkseid! I screamed in my head. I fought harder than ever to break out of the darkness.

My eyes suddenly snapped open. I squinted as they adjusted to the light.

"Darksied…" I croaked.

Superman turned his head. "Jamie, you're awake!"

All four heroes came to my bedside.

"Darkseid… he told them…"

"Darkseid." Superman's voice was laced with anger and his eyes flashed crimson red.

"Clark, calm down. Darkseid isn't our conercen right now. Luthor and his League are."

"You're right Diana." "Superman seemed to relax. "How are you feeling Jamie?"

"Fine… I guess… I have a big headache though… how long was I out?" I sat up in my bed. I was in the medical bay.

"A couple days. Three to be exact."

"What? I was out that long?"

"Yes," Wonder Woman replied. "We were very worried about you. But you pulled through." The Amazon Princess squeezed my hand.

"So what knocked me out for so long? Black Adam? And what happened in Metropolis?"

"You over stressed your powers and your body shut down," Dr. Mid-Nite answered.

"And everything went fine in Metropolis. All of the Injustice Leaguers got away but we stopped them," Superman said.

"Your heacache is to be expected," Dr. Mid-Nite informed me.

"I don't understand how I over used my powers. All I used it for was to take some of Black Adam's powers."

"Were you under a lot of stress when you used your power?"

"Yes. You would have been too if Black Adam was beating on you."

"Jamie, while you under so much pressure, you lost control and absorbed everyone's powers who was in your range," he explained calmly.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?"

"You took everyone's abilities who was in the vicinity."

"Whoa…"

"You _cannot_ do it again. You're powers are still devolping and another burst like that could kill you."

"Oh." I wasn't expecting that. I remembered the conversation while I had been unconscious. "Okay, it won't happen again."

"Good. When you use your powers again you'll notice that they are a bit different,"

I nodded. "Okay."

I let out a sigh of relief. And then I winced.

Black Canary burst into the room. "Just what were you thinking going off by yourself?"

I pulled the blanket over my head quickly and cowered beneath it.

"Just because you hide under a a blanket doesn't mean I can't find you!" She ripped the blanket off of me.

I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Don't give me that look! You could've been killed!"

She suddenly hugged me, leaving me confused. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh… yeah." I could barely talk from surprise.

"Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again!"

And now she was mad again. She really needed to make up her mind.

I smiled once she let me go. It had been a long hug. "I'm fine. Seriously."

"Good," Batman said in his usual emotionless tone. "Because you're in trouble."

"Yeah, I figured," I responded dryly.

Black Canary put her hands on her hips. "Because you disobeyed orders and put yourself in danger you're grounded for a month."

"Wait, what? Did you say, 'grounded'?"

"Yes, she did." All of the heroes suddenly became serious.

"K, wait. You're saying I'm grounded because I put myself in danger? When you do that everyday?"

All of the heroes were left speechless.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Uh huh. That's what I thought."

"You still disobeyed Dinah's orders by leaving the Watchtower alone," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"You mean that rule still applies?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uh huh. Good try though."

I groaned. "What am I going to do for a month?"

"You're going to train, eat, sleep and go to the bathroom." The funny thing was, Batman wasn't kidding.

"Hooray." I threw my head back against my pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Whoa!" I cart wheeled out of the way of a bunch of projectiles.

It had been a couple of weeks since I had stormed the Dome. I had given the JLA the location of the Dome, but the villains had moved it since I had visited.

J'onn had formally joined the JLA once again and Dr. Light had also become a member. The Injustice League, or as I called them the IJL, had been laying low, sometimes coming out and commiting small crimes and getting away from the Justice League. Batman had a theory that they were planning something big and I agreed.

Swtiching to the offensive, I flipped back and kicked out, aiming for my opponents chest.

He spun out of the way as I landed in a crouch and sprung up. He threw another projectile, only this one was beeping.

Cause I had gone off on my own Batman had given me a comm link that I couldn't shut off. The League could always contact me and trace me as well.

Releazing what the projectile was, I dove out of they way as it exploded behind me. I rolled to my feet.

My opponent jumped at me, leg outretched in a kick.

His foot connected with my chest and I was sent hurling backwards. I landed on my back and tried to get oxygen into my lungs.

"You're done," my opponent sneered.

I put my hands above my head performed a back handpsring. "Nope."

"Fine." He threw a punch.

I blocked it and shot my leg out. He sidestepped it. I followed with a flying kick, which he barely ducked. Roundhouse kicks, one-two punches , even spin kicks. Nothing got through. He either blocked it or dodged it. I was getting mad.

I couldn't use my power to siphon off some ability because he didn't have any special abilities. Switching from martial arts to more brute moves, I struck out. I punched him in the gut, then spun around and kicked him in the face. His head snapped back as he stumbled back.

Batman rubbed his nose. "That's enough for today."

"K."

I was sweating. Sparring against Batman was tough. Especially when I didn't have abilities to use. I was getting better though. At the start of our training, he'd take me down in litterally three seconds.

We walked to the exit of the Kitchen. I started to walk to my room when he stopped me.

"Jamie… good job. You're improving."

I smiled slowly. "Thanks Batman. That means a lot coming from you."

The Dark Knight smiled.

It was funny. He never smiled except at me. I think I was his favorite, aside from Zatanna.

I got back to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I only had a week left of my grounding. Batman had kept his promise. I wasn't allowed out of my room unless I was going to eat or going to the bathroom. A hero usually called on me to train. I hadn't seen Kara since my grounding had started. J'onn must have read my mind. It had been a boring three weeks.

_Sorry i havent updated in a while. With exams and everything going on, i was pretty busy. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review :) _


	15. Chapter 15

A light knock woke me. I must have fallen asleep day dreaming. I was still in my gym shorts and white t-shirt from my training session. I got up and rubbed my eyes, still half asleep. I opened the door and was fully woken up.

Kara fell on top of me, bringing me down with her. She landed with her face on my chest. My door closed behind her.

"Umm… hi?" I propped myself up on my elbows.

Kara lifted her head off of my chest and blushed. "I'msosorry! I -"

"Kara, Kara! Calm down." I smiled at the stammering super heroine. "It's okay."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing but I know since you're grounded I'm not allowed in here so I didn't want to let anyone see me and -"

"Hey. Hey! It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I'm glad to see you too."

Kara looked up into my eyes.

"So, um, why'd you wanna see me so badly?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. Ever since you got hurt I felt so guilty…"

"Guilty? Why did you feel guilty?"

"You got hurt because I -"

"Whoa, whoa. That was in no way you're fault. It was mine." I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "That was _my_ fault. I didn't listen to you when I should have."

Supergirl smiled, which melted my heart. "Thank you."

I smiled back. "Don't worry about it. I just don't want you feeling bad over something that isn't your fault." I paused. "But could you please get off?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." She stood up and brushed herself off. She wasn't in her costume. She wore short shorts and a pink t-shirt.

I started to get up and stopped in fake pain. "Ow, I think you might have broken something."

"Oh my gosh!" He face lit up with concern.

I stood up fully. "Kidding."

Her concern turned to anger. "Don't do that! You scared me!" She punched my shoulder. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, but it was still pretty hard.

"_Ow_!" I rubbed my shoulder and frowned. "That hurt!"

She smiled playfully. "Did it?"

"Yes, it did!" I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.

"Hey," she yelled, laughing.

I playfully threw her onto my bed.

She got up onto her knees and tackled me. We wrestled around, laughing and smiling. Kara was holding back so that she wouldn't hurt me. She ended up pinning me to the ground. I struggled against her, panting. She smiled down at me with triumph.

"Looks like I tired you out."

"I'm sorry I don't have super stamina," I teased.

"Don't be. You're cute when your tired."

I didn't believe my ears. Did she really just say I was cute? Nah, I must have imagined it.

"Jamie… we need to talk."

"Can I talk to you once you get off of me?"

"Sorry! Again." She stood up.

I laughed softly. "It's okay." I stood up and stretched. "Now what did you -?"

Kara was giving me a weird look.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Kara?"

"Nothing… I… nothing."

"Ohhkkay. Whatever you say." I sat down on my chaise. "So what did ya want to talk about?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I just wanted to talk to you. See how your groundings been."

"Uhmm… boring." I smiled. "All I've been doing is training. I'm exhausted. And whenever I get a break, someone knocks on my door."

"Oh, I can leave if you want?"

"No, no. I was kidding." I grinned. "You're really gullible."

She crossed her arms and gave me a stare.

"What?" I shrugged. "It's not always a bad thing."

"Uh huh."

"So anyways…"

She winked. "Smart move."

"Yeah, I know. So what have you been doing for the past month?"

"The Injustice League's been collecting random things. No one has been able to catch one of them, so we're in the dark here."

Knocking on my door brought us out of our conversation. Supergirl looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide. I was grounded and wasn't allowed any visitors.

She pulled my closet doors open and jumped in. I shut them before telling the knocking person to enter.

Vixen walked in as the door slide open. She smiled.

"Kara, you can come out. I'm not Bruce."

Kara stumbled out of the closet. "Y'know Jamie, you really need to _clean_ your closet."

"Uhmm…" I scratched the back of my head. "I'll get on that."

Vixen laughed. "It's dinner time you two. Comin'?"

"Yes!" I was starving. "I'm already there."

"Good. Their serving steaks."

"Steaks?" My eyes lit up.

I ran out of my room and down the hall towards the café. I could hear the girls laughing behind me.

* * *

I walked into the café and saw that everyone else was already there.

It was funny really. Even among the World's Greatest Superheroes cliques still formed. Flash, Red Arrow, Firestorm and Hal Jordan sat at one table. The comedians/show offs. Zatanna, Wonder Woman and the rest of the girls sat at another table. Vixen and Kara still hadn't come to the café. Girls. Superman, Batman, John Stewart, J'onn, Black Lightning, and Red Tornado all sat together. The Serious Brainy People. 'K, so not the best word, but oh well.

I walked down to where they were serving the food and grabbed a plate. The League had recently 'hired' people as technicians, cooks and other jobs.

"Hmm," I said pensively. "I'll have… steak, mashed potatoes, and some broccoli please."

"How about another vegetable?" The lady said from behind the counter, amused.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll have some corn too please."

After I had my food, I looked around for a table to sit at. Vixen and Kara had just walked through the door and were getting their food. Firestorm waved me over and I took a seat.

"Hey guys." I smiled at the four heroes.

"Hey man," Roy gave a slight nod. "How's your grounding been?"

"I didn't think it was possible to be so bored."

Flash grinned, amused by my boredom. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes. Batman's been training me so hard I thought I might collapse just by seeing him."

Hal laughed. "Yeah, he does that to all of us."

Firestorm looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"It's Supergirl. She keeps looking over here, but when she sees me looking she ducks her head."

I looked down at my food and started eating faster.

Roy's grin was pure evil. "I know that behaviour. There something going on between you and Supergirl, Jamie?"

I almost chocked on my food. "N-no! Where did you get that idea?"

Flash joined in. "Your expression, behaviour and reaction," he stated matter-of-factly. "There is, isn't there?"

I tried to pretend there was nothing going on. "There's nothing going on Flash. Sorry." I leaned in closer. "Plus there's two people with super hearing that might hear," I spoke so quietly it was barely audible.

"So you'll tell later then?"

"No Firestorm," I said, the frustration building in my voice. " 'Cause there's nothing to tell."

"Uh-huh." The ring wielder sat back a bit, arms crossed.

"Shut up," I growled.

Unfortunately for Hal, there was not backs to the bench, and I pushed his shoulder. He fell back, off balance. He landed on his back, feet dangling in the air.

We all laughed, even Hal once he picked himself up. The other tables looked over to see what was so funny.

Roy wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, that was good. You should have seen your face when you feel Hal."

From what I knew, Roy and Hal were pretty close. If Roy wasn't with Kendra, on monitor duty, out as Red Arrow, or watching his daughter, chances were he was Hal. It was a big brother relationship.

"Shut up Roy, or your next." Hal laughed.

"Ohhh, I'm terrified," Roy said in mock fear.

"You should be," Hal growled.

We moved on from the subject and we got to know each other better. And by we I mean they got to know my background better and I learned a bit about them. They all told me to call them by their first names. I was still amazed that I knew the Justice League. And that I was eating dinner with them. I had imagined myself as them when I was a kid, jumping off the couch and my bed and 'flying' to the rescue.

Little did I know that my perception of them would soon change.

_I think my chapters might be a bit short. When I'm writing it seems longer. Please review :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks to FlyingSolo365 for all of the awesome reviews. made my day :) _

I woke in the middle of the night. I sluggishly got out of my bed and left my room to find the bathroom. After I had finished my buisness, I went to the sink to wash my hands. Above the sink was a normal looking mirror. I froze when i looked into it. It wasn't the mirror itself, but the man that I saw in the mirror.

The man had no face. His face was a skull. He wore a blue cloak with a hood and blue clothes with a brown belt. I turned around so fast I thought I left skid marks on the floor. By the time I had turned around, the man was gone.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I was imagining things. There was no way that someone could have gotten into the Watchtower considering all of the security systems, and the fact that the Watchtower was located in space.

I left the bathroom and headed for the café. I needed some water. Most of the staff had left except a couple of night shift people.

"Hi there," a pretty red head greeted me from behind the counter.

"Hey Steph," I smiled.

"You look tired, buddy."

"I-" Yawn. "Am. Can I get some water please?"

"No problem." She winked and turned to get what I had asked for.

She was cute, but way out of my league and probably too old for me. She was twenty, and I was turning fifteen soon. She probably had a boyfriend anyways.

"Here ya go, bud."

"Thanks." I gulped down the water and gave the glass back.

"Whoa, thirsty much?" She teased.

I laughed. "Yeah. Iunno why, I just woke up really thirsty."

She smiled. "You better get back to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya."

She waved and went back into the kitchen.

I walked slowly back to my room. My thoughts shifted to Kara. They had been doing that a lot lately. I was starting to think I should tell her how i felt, but I didn't have the courage. I had to fight the urge to go to her room at 3 in the morning.

I heard the voices of the three most famous heroes down the hall. I was about to say hi when I heard what they were talking about. It made my blood run cold.

"He's too much of a threat."

"You're right Bruce," Superman said with a sigh. "He's too much of a wild card. We can't predict what he's going to do."

"Should we wait until morning?"

I was confused. Who were they talking about? Who's the threat?

"No, Diana. We kill him now. He's fast asleep. Jamie will never know what hit him."

I was sure my face became so white Dr. Light would have had a hard time looking at it.

"The others all agree. Especially Supergirl. She knew something had to be done."

I didn't know whether to feel angry or scared. I backed up against the wall and prepared to run. I wouldn't attack them but I would defend myself.

I crept down the hall away from the murderous trio. I broke out into a run. I had to get off of this satellite and back to Earth. Up here I was as good as dead with all of the 'heroes' up here. I headed for the monitor room. I would use the slideways to get away.

I burst into the monitor room, not thinking. Hawkgirl and Dr. Light turned from the monitors.

"Jamie!" Hawkgirl seemed surprised to see me. "Why aren't you asleep?" He tone wasn't just curious. It was also almost angry.

"Oh, y'know… just taking a walk," I replied innocently.

"From the way you came into the room, I don't think you were walking," Dr. Light observed.

"Oh… well…"

Hawkgirl walked up to me. "Go get some sleep."

I backed up slightly the closer she came to me.

_Yeah, so you guys can kill me in my sleep,_ I thought angrily.

I barely saw the mace coming. She swung it so fast it was a blur. I jumped back with the mace missing me by millimetres.

Dr. Lights hands glowed. "We might as well do it now. He knows."

"C'mere kid," Hawkgirl growled.

"You guys don't have to do this," I pleaded. I backed up, hands out.

Unfortunately, they didn't listen.

I ducked a beam of light.

"Fine." I grit my teeth together. "But I'm not going to lay down and die!"

"Good." Hawkgirl's grin was full of cruelty. "I wouldn't want it any oth - ARGHH!"

I blinded Hawkgirl with a burst of light. She dropped her mace and grabbed her eyes. I dove for the fallen weapon. Grabbing it, I rolled to my feet and smacked the back of Hawkgirls knees. She fell to the ground in a heap.

I turned to Dr. Light. Unfortunately, my light burst hadn't affected her. She shot laser beams at me, but I deflected them with the mace. Rushing forward, I smacked her head with the weapon. She went down for the count.

A sudden pain in my mind made my head feel like it was going to explode. I fell to my knees, clutching my head. Mustering all my will power, I looked back to see Vixen, the Martian Manhunter, Zatanna and the Flash coming into the room.

_No,_ I though helplessly._ Can't… give… up… _But it hurt to think.

I saw the hooded man with the skeleton face laughing in the shadows before I blacked out.

* * *

I never expected to wake up again. But I did.

Light suddenly blinded me as I opened my eyes. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light. The room I was in smelt like a hospital. I looked around and found out why. I was in the infirmary.

Batman hovered off to the side of the room, checking the medical monitors.

"You're awake," the Dark Knight observed, still not facing me.

My muscles tensed. I guess the element of surprise was lost. Then again, when wasn't it when it came to Batman?

Batman walked over to my bed. "What happened Jamie? Mari found you lying on the floor of your room, like you had passed out. We couldn't wake you."

Man, this guy was a pretty good actor. His voice had concern in it, when he was trying to kill me.

"To be honest, Bats, you're a better actor than I thought you were."

I gave him a second to process this before I swung my legs out from the bed and caught him in the stomach. Jumping from the bed, I grabbed his head and slammed it off of my knee. I finished him off with a left cross.

The great Batman had fallen.

I stepped over Batman and made my way for the door. The door opened, and I was inches away from the Flash.

"Jamie," he stammered. "You're awake!" At that moment he saw Batman. "Bats -?"

A left cross to his stomach at super speed made him vomit. I backed up before the puke could get on me.

He bowled over, grabbing his stomach. "Jamie.." he muttered weakly as he wiped the vomit from his mouth. "W-why?"

"You know why," I hissed.

A kick to his head knocked him out. The kick wasn't strong enough to kill him, but it put him down. I was fed up with this. I was going to take down whoever got in my way.

I ran out into the hall, trying to find my way back to my room. My super speed lasted two seconds before I was out of range. I know it's kind of stupid to go back to my room with the League hunting me, but I needed to change out of the hospital dress. I got to my room without complications and changed into my training clothes. They were the things I found first. I kept running, trying to get away. I stopped running as the two Green Lanterns came out of the bathroom.

I cursed aloud. "Why am I bumping into everyone?"

The two ring wielders were surprised to see me.

"Jamie, calm down. What's -" Hal's head snapped back as I delivered an uppercut to his jaw.

Grabbing the hand that his ring was on, I dug my oposite elbow into his side.

"Jamie!" John pointed his ring at me. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing John," I sneered. "I just figured out your death plot and I'm not going to die without a fight."

"Death plot?" John acted like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"John! Hal!"

We both looked down the hall. Zatanna and Hawkgirl rushed over to us.

"What's going on?"

I screamed as I was blasted from behind. I fell on all fours.

"Hal!" Zatanna screamed. "What are you doing?"

"The kids gone crazy! He thinks we're trying to kill him!"

Both heroines were at a loss of words. I flipped onto my back and copied the power ring. I created a block construct and sent the 'Greatest Green Lantern' through a wall.

"Jamie!"

I jumped up. "_**Tloberif!**_" My eyes were filled with rage. Why didn't they just admit to their plan?

John covered them with a shield. "Stop it Jamie! We're your friends! Let us help you."

"I don't want your help," I hissed.

"Jamie."

My heart sunk and rose at the voice coming from behind me.

I turned to see Supergirl with crimson red eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you. Please."

"You don't care. You were the one that wanted me dealt with the most." My eyes glowed with Kara's heat vision. "I _loved_ you, and you want to kill me!"

Her eyes softened. "Wh-what? Jamie -"

"Don't bother Kara." I said her name in disgust. I looked back at John and the girls. "You guys were my _idols_! I guess I have to pick better next time."

Kara reached out softly. "Jamie, please. If you'll just -"

"No!" Tears were forming in my eyes.

'_Jamie.'_

I grabbed my head. "Get out Martian!"

'_Not until you see the truth.'_

J'onn linked me to the others' minds.

'_See? They wish you no harm.'_

"A mind trick! You're hiding their real intentions!"

'_No, Jamie. Where did you get this -'_

I felt J'onn searching through my mind. I had no clue what he was looking for and doing, but I was powerless to stop him. He was out of my range.

'_Dr. Destiny.'_

"Who?" I was still furious.

'_Jamie, last night your mind was invaded by a super villain under the name Dr. Destiny.'_

"Wait, you mean all I remember from last night wasn't true?" My anger had started to melt away to shame.

"No." Batman and Flash joined us in the hall. "Dr. Destiny gets into peoples dreams and makes them live their fears."

"Skull face. That's who he was. A member of the Injustice League. He was trying to turn me against all of you." I hung my head. "And it worked."

Kara put her hand on my shoulder. "Jamie, we would never want you dead."

I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at any of them. I had hurt the only family I had. I had attacked them, beat them over something that wasn't true. My guilt ate away at my heart.

Flash tried to cheer me up. "Jamie, you're one of us. We would never want to hurt you."

I felt a tear run down my face. "Yet I hurt you. And I can never forgive myself for this."

"Jamie.." Zatanna was searching for words to cheer me up.

"Last night, I heard Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman talking. They said I was unpredictable and that the whole League had voted, and that they were going to have to kill me. I tried to run, but ran into Hawkgirl and Dr. Light. Hawkgirl tried to take my head off, so I defended myself and took her and Dr. Light out. Then J'onn and some others came and knocked me out. That's when I woke up in the infirmary."

Hawkgirl's eyes widened when she heard what she had 'done'. She took off her mask and walked over to me. "Jamie, you are my friend. I've only known you for a few months, but -"

"No.. no, what did I do?"

Kara's hand was still on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and ran away. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get away.

"Jamie, wait!" Kara called out after me. I couldn't tell if she was following me or not.

I ended up in the café, sitting in the dark. I was curled up in a corner. No one was there except for me. For a while anyways.

Kara walked in quietly. I couldn't look at her, so I just looked at the wall beside me.

"Hey," she said softly. "Can I sit with you?"

"Why would you want to?" I still couldn't look at her.

"Jamie, you didn't mean -"

"That's the thing! I did mean to hurt you guys!"

She just looked at me calmly. "Jamie, you were under the impression that we were trying to… kill you." She had difficulty saying kill.

"That doesn't excuse my actions. I should have known better, I should have figured it out."

"Jamie, you were scared. I would have done the same thing if I was you." Her eyes were full of compassion.

Once I started to look at them, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"I- I didn't know you felt that way above me."

My eyes widened and I blushed. "Umm… about that… that wasn't supposed to come out."

Kara smiled softly. All it did was remind me that I almost hurt her. "It's okay. To be honest, I- I like you too… maybe not love, I'm not sure yet but maybe over -" She stopped. "I'm rambling , aren't I?"

I gave her a little smile. "Uh huh."

She put her head on my shoulder. "That's what I wanted to talk to you the other day in your room, but I got scared and chickened out."

"Hey, you're the super strong girl who can crush steel without any effort. I'm the one who should be scared."

"Oh, he's making jokes. He's feeling better."

I smiled down at her. "And she's being sarcastic. Guess she's alright too."

She lifted her head up and smiled at me.

And then it happened. We both leaned in close. My lips met hers. I pulled her in close as our passion increased. We broke apart and looked at each other breathlessly.

"I-I'm sorry, I -"

She smiled. "Don't be. I wanted it to happen."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me and always seeing the good in me."

She laughed. "We'll see. I might like the bad boy sometimes too." She winked at me.

The doors to the café suddenly opened. Batman stood in the entrance. "We have a problem. The Injustice League is attacking Gotham and Metropolis."

We were both suddenly alert.

"I'm coming with you," I said. It wasn't a request.

Batman just looked at me.

"Look," I began, "I know I messed up and that you may not trust me but -"

"It was never about trust. It was always about keeping you safe." He just looked at me. "You can come." He turned to leave. "Everyone to the monitor room. Jamie, you're coming with me to Gotham."

"Sweet."

Kara laughed. "You're like a puppy dog.'

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

"Hmm.. I don't know yet," she teased.

"Funny." I smiled at her.

"Let's go," Batman ordered.

* * *

The whole League was assembled in the monitor room. It was an awesome sight.

"They're attacking on two fronts. Metropolis and Gotham," J'onn explained. "We're going to have to split up."

Batman took charge. "They don't appear to have a strategy. They're just destroying whatever they can get their hands on." He walked to the computer and brought up live vid screens.

In Gotham, Poison Ivy could be seen using her plants to break buildings. Her plants were also over running the city. Joker was seen spraying some terrified people with some sort of gas, which made them smile like him and laugh uncontrollably. Dr. Light was lighting up the already sunny day.

Metropolis was the same story. Lex Luthor was flying around in his suit, blasting buildings. Gorilla Grodd had a big gun that seemed to be obliterating objects and _people_. Other villains were also adding to the chaos.

"J'onn, Wonder Woman, Jamie, John, Red Arrow, Flash, Black Lightning and Zatanna are coming with me to Gotham. Superman, Black Canary, Supergirl, Vixen, Red Tornado, Dr. Light, Hal, Hawkgirl and Firestorm will go to Metropolis."

Superman took to the air. "My team, to the teleporters!"

The rest of us stayed in the monitor room as Superman's team left in the slideways.

"Zee," Batman ordered, "teleport us to Gotham."

"Would it hurt you to throw in a please?"

"Please," he said through gritted teeth. If looks could kill, Zatanna would have died five times over from the look he gave her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "_**Tropsnart su ot Mahtog**__!_"

We left in a sparkly poof. I smelt something weird as we teleported. It was like a sweet perfume mixed with smoke.

When I could see again, my jaw dropped. Gotham looked worse than we had seen it on the monitor. It looked like the city had been bombed multiple times.

Crushed buildings were on fire. I spun around, trying to take it all in. I'd been to Gotham once before. It was a pretty nice city. Now it looked like hell. I noticed that some areas were covered in vegetation. It was understandable. The Gotham Rogues would have been sent to Gotham. They knew the city the best.

I noticed then that I was still in my training clothes.

"Zatanna, can you magic me a costume please?"

"You got it. _**Egnahc S'eimaj sehtolc!**_"

I glowed purple, and then I was in my new costume. I wore faded black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a skin tight black and white hoodie.

"Nice choice, Zee."

"I thought you'd like it." She winked at me.

"Focus," Batman growled.

A figure suddenly dropped down onto the street. I prepared meself for a fight. I relaxed once Robin stepped out of the shadows.

"Good, you're here." Robin's eyes narrowed when he saw me. "Who's he?"

"Um… you don't have a code name, do you?" Flash scratched his head.

I thought for a second. "Seeing as what I can do, call me Siphon."

"Who is he?" Robin repeated his question. His eyes never left me.

"He's here to help. I'll explain later."

J'onn's eyes glowed orange. "They know we are here."

"Split into smaller teams. Take them all down," Batman ordered.

"Right." All the heroes nodded.

I felt something touching me ankle. I looked down to see a vine wrapping around my leg.

"Hey!"

The vine snaked up my body and tied me up. It started to constrict me and I was having trouble breathing.

The others turned around and saw me.

"Jamie!" Wonder Woman called out.

I was pulled off of my feet and dragged to the park across the alley where we were. The park was overgrown with plants. There was barely any grass because it was covered. And then I was dragged into a 'clearing'. I lost sight of the others once I was pulled into the park. They were being attacked by various villains.

The vine lifted me up and pulled me to my feet. My hostess stepped into view.

"Well, look who came back to say hi." She spoke in her usual seductive tone. "Looks like I have a cute catch."

I rolled my eyes. "We did this last time Ivy. I'm not going to fall for you _or_ obey you."

She touched her chest gingerly. "I'm hurt. I thought we had a nice little relationship going on."

"Uh huh."

"To be honest, I'm surprised to see you. After Dr. Destiny got into your dreams and you betrayed the League and everything."

I could feel my anger boiling to the surface. "I'm sure you are," I sneered. "Now let me go Ivy." I struggled against the vines holding me.

"Sorry, no can do. But a kiss will make it _all_ better."

She moved in closer. I knew perfectly well what Ivy's kiss would do. I brought my head back, preparing to head butt her. Vines wrapped around my head so that I couldn't move it. I struggled more fiercely against my living bonds. All they did was tighten.

Ivy moved in for the kill. Her lips pressed against mine. I felt strange. And then the hormones kicked in. The kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around meas we closed our eyes.

Ivy suddenly pulled her head back and screamed.

"Ivy! What's wrong?"

Ivy collapsed to the ground. Robin stood over her.

He ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

"What did you do to her?" I shouted.

Robin's eyes widened and he took a step back. "She kissed you."

"If she's dead -!"

"She'll be fine. You need to snap out of it though."

The vines still bound me so I couldn't attack the Boy Wonder. I struggled harder than ever.

Robin touched his ear. "Batman, Ivy kissed Siphon… yea, he's threatening to kill me… no, I don't… okay, Robin out."

Robin turned back to where I was tied. Only I wasn't there anymore. I had broken the vines. A punch to his jaw sent him stumbling back.

He rubbed his jaw. "That's it kid. I'm taking you out."

"You can try," I growled.

He aimed a kick to my head. I ducked under it and tripped him. He back flipped onto his feet, recovering. My foot landed where he had been second before. I kicked him in the stomach, then followed with an uppercut.

Robin was unprepared for me to be fighting so well and was caught off guard.

"Jamie!"

I turned around and saw Poison Ivy getting up. I smiled brightly. She was okay!

As I tried to go to her something hit my head hard and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

I groaned as I sat up. The back of my head was throbbing.

"Again? Ow… people really need to _stop _hitting me on the back of my head."

"Sorry."

I jumped four feet into the air. I stood up and glared at the Boy Wonder.

He held up his hands defensively. "I didn't have the antidote to Ivy's toxins so I had to hit your head to bring you back to your senses."

I rubbed the back of my head and muttered miserably.

A sudden blast of light cut a tree down behind us. Robin whipped out a batarang and threw it at Dr. Light. The villain obliterated it with another laser beam.

"My turn." Focusing on Dr. Lights energy, I siphoned his powers while he was fighting Robin.

Robin flipped out of the way of another light blast as Dr. Light noticed something was wrong.

My eyes and hands glowed with white light. "Hey!"

Dr. Light faced me. He was surprised to see me wielding his power. Aiming at the ground underneath him, I fired twin lasers from my hands. The ground underneath him exploded upwards, sending him back. He landed on the ground with a grunt.

"Robin, close your eyes!"

Dr. Light started to get up as I let loose a blast of pure light. He cried out as he was blinded by his own power. His hands shot to his eyes. I finished him off with another laser beam.

"Nice." Robin seemed impressed.

"Thanks," I grinned. "But what happened to Poison Ivy?"

Robin pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Poison Ivy was laying on the ground handcuffed and moaning.

A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And I don't mean he ran up, I mean he suddenly materialized. He wore a yellow costume with a dome head.

"Light, where -?" He spoke in a french accent. As soon as he saw us, he stopped moving.

A batarang bounced off of his forehead before him or I could react. He fell backwards, unconscious.

"Who is he?"

"His name's Warp. He's a teleporter. He usually works with the Brotherhood of Evil, but I guess Luthor's offer was too tempting."

"Teleporter, huh?"

An explosion down the street caught our attention.

Robin nodded in the direction of the explosion. "Let's go."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm Jamie by the way, or Siphon. It's an honour to meet you."

Robin smiled. "From what Batman's told me about you, it's an honour to meet you too."

My face grew red with embarrassment. I was always kinda embarrassed when someone praised me or complimented me. We got out of the park and ran down the street. Zatanna was in a showdown with Jinx. Both girls were projecting energy from their hands. Their energys met in the middle. It was a stalemate.

I turned to Robin. "Got a plan?"

"Yeah," he said whipping out a batarang. "Take Jinx down."

I grinned. "I like your style Boy Wonder."

"Jinx!" I called out. "Remember me?"

The witch spared a look in my direction and cursed.

"Remember how I kicked your butt?"

"Shut up!" She snarled.

The energy line receded on Jinx's side. Distracting her was working. Robin quickly caught on. He threw a batarang which flew inches from her face. Zatanna was gaining ground. Unfortunately, because of all the mystic energy, any batarangs Robin tried to throw directly at Jinx were destroyed.

"Siphon, use a light blast," Robin instructed.

I quickly obeyed. I fired off laser blasts. They kept her off balance and distracted her more. Zatanna won the battle of wills and blasted Jinx into oblivion. The elemental witch was blasted back and lay still.

Zatanna removed the hair from her face and picked up her hat. "Thanks for the assist guys," she said as she walked over to us and put her hat on.

"No problem." I smiled at the pretty enchantress. "Where's everyone else?"

"Once you were dragged off we were all ambushed. The battles split everyone up." She looked at me curiously. "Why is there lipstick on your lips?"

"Huh?" I touched my lips and discovered Ivy's lipstick. I turned twenty different shades of red from embarrassment.

Robin saved me. "Ivy got a hold of him."

"Aww, Jamie has a girlfriend," Zatanna teased.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

Zatanna's hands suddenly shot out. "_**Pots eht rac!**_"

Robin and I turned and saw a car hovering above us. We also saw Killer Croc standing ten feet away.

"Aw, and I was looking forward to road kill." The mutated man smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "I guess I'll just have to squish ya!"

"Don't bet on it!" I rushed forward, sapping his strength at the same time.

I smashed into Killer Croc, bowling him over. He kicked up, hitting my chin. I stumbled back, stunned. Croc leapt to his feet.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

A batarang exploded against his chest. The distraction gave me the time I needed. Using Warp's power, I teleported behind Croc and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He growled in anger. "Get off!"

"Robin, Zee!" I couldn't hold on much longer. "Now!"

"_**Citsym tlob!**_"

The bolt and a batarang pummelled Killer Croc. While he was stunned I shifted my weight back and threw him over my head. He crashed into the street a few feet away, cracking the pavement.

"Where'd you learn that move?"

"I had to do _something_ during my grounding," I said dryly.

The two heroes laughed.

"Okay, it's time to get back to work. Siphon, gather up all the villains. Zatanna, magic 'em up."

I gave a mock military solute. "Yes bird boy, sir!"

He smiled. "Just do it."

I teleported around and gathered up all the beaten villains. I had to knock some of them back out to bring them back. We'd actually gathered up a pretty big group.

"Well, well, well."

The three of us turned to see Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and the Riddler standing at the end of the street.

"Looks like the heroes are re-grouping. We can't have that, can we?" Two-Face smiled darkly.

"How did you get out of Arkham?" Robin asked, preparing himself for a fight.

"Didn't ya know bird boy? Mistah J broke us out!" Harley said happily.

"Looks like we'll have to put you back behind bars again." Zatanna raised her hands in a defensive position.

"Oh, just fight!" I launched a beam of light at the Riddler.

He dove out of the way and returned fire from his cane. I dodged his laser blasts.

"Siphon!" Robin called out to me from fighting Two-Face. "Absorb the beams!"

"Umm… 'k?" I had no clue how to do that.

Riddler fired off another blast. Taking a chance, I put my hand in front of the beam, almost as if I was going to deflect it.

My hand felt tingly as the beam was absorbed into my hand. The lime green beam mixed into my hand and became pure white.

"Oh yeah." I grinned at the Riddler.

His eyes widened as he realized his beams wouldn't affect me. He turned to run.

"Hey!" I started to run after him.

I brought my hands together and fired off a big beam. It hit Riddler in his back and he fell, dropping his cane.

We had turned a corner and I could no longer see the others. I walked over to the Riddler's unconscious form and grabbed his cane. I snapped it over my knee.

Robin rounded the corner. "Siphon, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll bring Riddles back."

Robin nodded and went back to the others. I slung Riddler over my shoulder and started to walk back.

"Dang Riddles, you're heavy!" I got in range of Killer Croc again and used his strength.

Zatanna finished tying up all of the villains. Then the ground started to rumble and we looked at each other, confused.

"One thing after another," I muttered miserably.

A giant foot suddenly threatened to crush us. I grabbed Robin and teleported out of the way via Warp while Zatanna teleported herself and the villains out of the way.

Giganta fell backwards and collapsed to the earth, shaking the ground when she landed. Wonder Woman hovered over Giganta triumphantly.

"There you are!" She landed on the street with us.

"Looks like you had a good time Diana," Zatanna snickered.

Diana cracked her knucles. "It relieved my anger."

"Did you see any of the others?" I asked.

"Yes. I saw John, Roy and Wally while I was fighting Giganta. They had their hands full."

"Then let's give them a hand." Zatanna's hands sparkled.

Diana, Zatanna and I took flight while Robin grappled to the buildings that were still standing. Diana had offered to carry him, but the Boy Wonder had politely refused.

We found John and the others a mile away. They all seemed unharmed, aside from a few cuts and bruises. Killer Frost, Scarecrow, Man-bat, and the Mad Hatter lay around the area, unconscious.

"Looks like you guys had fun," I joked.

Roy grinned. "Hey, who doesn't like bashing skulls together?"

"Men," Diana sighed.

"Hey, lighten up Princess. We beat 'em."

"Most of them, Flash." The Martian Manhunter descended from the sky. "My psychic scan reveals there are others."

John looked around. "Where's Jeff and Bruce?"

"Batman went after the Joker, but Black Lightning I have not heard from."

"Then we need to find him. There's too many psychos running lose to be safe alone," Robin warned.

Wonder Woman directed us. "We split into two teams this time. Siphon, Red Arrow, and Green Lantern are with me. You four," she pointed to the rest of the team, "are together. Be careful."

J'onn nodded as they headed south. We were going north. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern scanned the skies while Roy and I searched the ground.

"Think he's in a building?" I asked the others through the comm link.

"Maybe. Jeff is a warrior, he wouldn't run from a fight," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"I'm not saying he did. What if he's waiting to ambush a villain or something?"

"I'm not sure," Green Lantern put the argument to rest. "All I know is that he's not answering his comm link."

I heard something through the comm link and head John cry out in pain.

"Guy's, what's going on up there?" Roy asked quickly.

"Sinestro and Firefly," John grunted.

Roy and I gave each other worried looks.

"Hang on guys," I started to take flight. "I'll be right th - hey!"

Shadows wrapped around my torso and pulled me down. I heard some sort of weapon fire and saw Roy flip out of the way of a freeze beam. The shadows began to cover the rest of my body as well as squeezing the breath out of me.

"Roy!" I gasped, needing more air.

Roy shot exploding arrows at Mr. Freeze, distracting the cold villain. Then he turned to me and fired strobe arrows. The arrows let out their light and the shadows retreated. I dropped to the ground in a crouch. Using Shadow Thief's darkness, I shapped my hand in shadows and hit Mr. Freeze with a shadow hand. The force of the blow sent him through a building wall that was still standing. At least, it had been.

Shadow Thief reconfigured into his humanoid shadow form. Another strobe arrow destroyed his shadow form, leaving him human. I finished him off with a quick kick to his chin.

Mr. Freeze pushed the rubble off of himself and fired off another beam. I turned into a shadow form and disappeared into the shadows. I reappeared as Mr. Freeze's shadow and knocked the gun out of his hand.

He tried to punch me, but his fist went through my shadow form. Grabbing his gun, I disappeared into the shadows once more. I reappeared in time to see Mr. Freeze being struck by an electric arrow. The villain dropped like a stone.

"Two down," Roy counted. "Two to -"

A yellow streak slammed into the pavement.

"Go?"

Sinestro started to pick himself up when Firefly smashed into him, taking both villains out. John and Diana landed on the street next to us.

"This is almost too easy.." John's brown eyes narrowed.

"It's like they _want_ us to beat them," Diana agreed.

"But why?" Roy shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"Let's check on the others," I suggested. "See if they're noticing the same thing."

John put his hand to his ear. "Green Lantern to J'onn. How's it going?"

"Unfortunately, we have not found him yet."

"J'onn, can you probe Gotham mentally? Maybe you can locate Black Lightning telepathically," I suggested.

"I shall attempt it. Martian Manhunter out."

Wonder Woman suddenly stood perfectly still. "Everyone quiet," she hissed.

We all froze. You could have heard a pin drop. What we did hear, however, was entirely different.

I heard sloshing and looked over my shoulder. Clayface slithered along the ground. He was a glob of clay with a head.

"Crap! More of you heroes!"

"More of us?" John questioned. "What do you mean, Clayface?"

"Don't worry 'bout it Lantern. It won't matter soon enough." Clayface's glob took form. Where his hands would have been a mace formed on his left hand and an axe head formed on his right hand.

Bolts of lightning coursed through Clayface before he could attack. He lost his shape and collapsed in a puddle of goo. Behind him stood Black Lightning.

"Finally found you guys."

"Why didn't you answer your comm link? We tried to contact you."

"Clayface broke it. Sorry Diana."

Wonder Woman smiled. "All that matters is that you're safe."

Our comm links suddenly sounded. "Guys, Amazo is here! We need back up! Now!" Zatanna's voice held fear.

"Amazo?"

"Big robot who copies meta human powers," Roy explained.

"Great," I muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

The five of us rushed to get to the others. John carried the three of us who couldn't fly on a green platform. I could have flown, but I didn't want to take any energy from John or Diana. From what they'd told me, they were going to need it.

Strangely though, as we got closer I felt stronger. I told the others about my observation.

"It must be Amazo. You may be taking his absorbed power."

"Good." John seemed a little less worried. "That means he'll be easier to beat."

The sight that greeted us brought down John's new found confidence. Zatanna, Robin and Flash were thrown around looking like rag dolls. Amazo had a struggling J'onn by the neck.

"You four take Amazo, I'll get the others out of here and swing back around." John put me, Roy and Jeff on the ground and began to work.

"First thing's first," Diana said. "We need to get J'onn out of there."

"Got it," I said, leaping into the air and heading towards Amazo. I searched through the powers I had absorbed and found the one I was looking for.

I grabbed J'onn and phased him through Amazo's hands. This left an opening for Wonder Woman as Amazo stared at me, surprised. She delivered earth shattering blows, and then retreated to the sky. Next, Roy sent barrages of arrows at the android while Black Lightning pounded him with lightning from the opposite side.

Getting J'onn a safe distance away from the fight, I set him down. I swung around and flew at Amazo with fists outstretched. The android turned in time to be punched in the stomach with Superman's strength. We slammed into the rubble of a building. I darted backwards to avoid Amazo's reach. He had a hole where I had punched him, but he was starting to heal.

"Damage: Moderate. Repairs: Complete."

"_What_? He can _repair_ himself?"

"Yup." Roy shot more arrows.

"Assessment: Power levels at half capacity."

"Half?" I grinned. "We'll have to do better than that. Guys! Cover me!"

Wonder Woman unfurled her lasso and wrapped it around Amazo. "Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold him back."

Focusing on Amazo, I began to feel all of his powers drain into me.

"Assessment: Power levels at zero capacity."

"Good." Focusing all of the strength I had absorbed, I flew at Amazo. "Wonder Woman, get your lasso off of him!"

"Threat: _Dire_. Solu -"

I punched through Amazo's chest. Then to make sure he didn't repair, I ripped his head off.

The others stared. Amazo's body sparked and fell back. I felt the aquired powers begin to fade away.

Roy whistled. "That was some punch, Siphon."

I dropped Amazo's head and looked at my hands. "All that power…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" Diana's voice was so soothing.

"Um, yeah. Just feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"That will happen sometimes."

We all turned to see Batman, dragging the Joker. The other heroes all joined the group.

"J'onn, is that all of the villains?"

J'onn's eyes glowed orange momentarily. "Yes Batman. They have all been defeated."

"Good. Flash, gather them up."

Flash disappeared and twenty seconds later all of the villains were gathered together.

Batman threw Joker in front of him. Joker stumbled and fell.

"Now Batsy, that's no way to treat a guest!"

Batman grabbed Joker's shirt. "What was the purpose in this?"

"In what?" Joker asked innocently.

Batman's growl told him.

"Ohhh… you mean the attacking-Gotham-and-Metropolis-this. Got it."

"My patience is growing thin."

"It was a distraction," Joker confessed, laughing. "So Deathstroke could get the kids. And you fell for it, hook, line and sinker."

"Kids?"

I could see Wonder Woman's anger rising.

She grabbed Joker and lifted him off of the ground. "_What_ kids?"

"Uh, hehe…"

Wonder Woman whipped around and slammed him into a wall. "_What kids_?"

"Some kids from Brantford. They have strong powers! Deathstroke wanted 'em!"

Wonder Woman dropped the clown. "What are their names?"

I didn't know someone so kind could be so intimidating. Even Batman looked surprised.

"Alexis Madrde and Quin Leegan."

"_What_?"

Joker grinned at me. "Know 'em?"

I walked up to him and knocked him out with a vicious left cross.

"I'll take that as a yes," Flash quipped.

"They both go to my school."

Batman was the first to react. "Superman, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Bruce. Thanks for asking."

"Cut the crap," Batman growled. "Have you secured Metropolis?"

"Yes. What about you guys?"

"Get to Assumption College School in Brantford _now_. Flash will meet you there."

"Okay. Superman out."

After hearing his name, Flash was gone.

"Did you ever notice anything special about your friends?" Batman spoke quietly.

"No. Nothing superhuman special."

Flash's voice sounded through the comm link. "They're gone. Deathstroke got them already."

There was a flash of light and the villains faded away.

"So is the Injustice League," I informed the others.

Batman scowled. "We'll help clean up the cities, then return to the Watchtower."

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone had returned to the Watchtower. We had cleaned up a lot of the two cities. A lot of people had been trapped in rubble. I had gotten some kisses of gratitude from some girls. And, unfortunately, a guy. I shivered at the thought.

I walked down the hall aimlessly. I needed to be doing something and walking seemed good.

I was worried about Alexis and Quin. I knew Quin well enough to know that he would protect Alexis, but they were in the hands of psychopaths and murderers.

Arms wrapping around my kneck loosly brought me out my troubled thoughts.

"Hey," Kara's sweet voice said from behind me.

I stopped and turned around. "Hey." I forced a small smile.

She pulled me in and hugged me tightly. But not too tightly. "I know you're worried about your friends, but we'll find them."

I pulled back and smiled. "Thank you." I kissed her on her cheek.

"You missed." She pulled me close and kissed me tenderly.

I smiled brightly as we parted. "Well, that made me feel better."

"When did this happen?"

I looked over Kara's shoulder and saw Robin and Superboy walking up, smiling.

Kara blushed. "Umm… today."

Superboy laughed. "It's okay Kara. I was kidding." He extended his hand towards me. "Hi, I'm Superboy."

I shook his hand. "Jamie Porteman, or Siphon. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, we're going by first names now?" Robin asked teasingly.

I shrugged. "Whatever you want birdie."

"Funny."

I smiled when Kara laughed.

"So we're going to the mall later. You guys wanna come?"

"Who's we?"

"Us and the rest of the Teen Titans," Robin explained.

"Jamie, you're coming."

"And when did you make my decisions for me?" I teased my girlfriend.

"Since now. It'll give you something to take your mind off of recent events."

"Okay. I'm in."

* * *

Half an hour later, we were at the mall. Me, Kara, Cassie, Conner, Tim, Mia, Bart, and Megan. We had fun. Just goofing around, hanging out.

The girls went into Garage while the boys went into an electronics store.

"So you and Kara, huh?" Bart nudged my arm.

"Yeah." I returned the nudge. "So you and Mia, huh?"

He was taken by surprise. "What? N-no. Where would you get that idea?"

Tim and Conner gave him looks.

"That obvious huh?"

"Yup."

"You should talk to her," Conner suggested.

"That's coming from the boy in love, but hasn't told her yet," Bart shot back.

"I…"

"Good come back," Tim laughed.

I shook my head, laughing. "I'll tell them both if you won't."

They both looked at me, horrified. "No!" They shouted in unison.

"Aren't you a little young to be on the JLA?" Conner was trying to change the subject.

I shrugged. "I guess. I never really thought about it. I'm not really a member, more like an apprentice or something." I picked up a video game and started to read the back.

"He may be young, but he's definitely strong enough to be on the JLA," Tim said.

"Oh yeah? What can you do?" Bart asked.

I could tell Conner and Bart had been itching to ask. I grinned at Tim. Using Bart's speed, I grabbed the game he was holding and switched it. He looked down in confusion.

"So you're fast. So am I."

"Try using your speed Bart," Tim suggested.

Bart tried, but found it was gone.

"What the?"

"I take powers from other people, leaving them powerless," I explained.

"Whoa," Conner said.

"Cool," Bart added.

"Bart!" Tim called to his speedy friend. "C'mere!"

Bart walked over, and I could hear him become excited.

"They're talking about you."

"Huh?" I turned to Conner.

"The girls. They're talking about you."

"Really? What are they..?"

Conner snickered.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know."

He laughed. "They're talking about how good a -"

"Don't. Want. To. Know."

"Kisser you are." Conner finished his sentence, despite my protests.

I slapped my forehead.

Conner laughed and then became deathly silent. His eyes widened and his face grew red.

I zipped over to where the girls were at super speed. I slowed myself long enough to hear what they were saying. I returned and nearly smashed into a bin from laughter.

Bart and Tim came over to see what all the laughter was about. I was bowled over and wiping tears from my eyes when they saw me. Conner looked ready to hide in a hole.

"What's so funny?" Bart eyed me curiously, and then Conner.

I looked at Conner, still laughing. "C-can I tell them?"

"_No_!"

Bart was ready to beg. "_Pleeaase_?"

"'K." I took a moment to calm myself. "The girls were talking about when Conner and Cassie had sex."

I hadn't realised Conner's eyes could have gotten wider. Bart burst out laughing and Tim snickered.

"That's private, guys. Not cool," He said. He was so embarrassed.

An employee in the store approached us. "Excuse me, but could you keep it down?" She was tall, gorgeous, and seemed very sweet.

"Sorry." And that was Bart's cue. "I'm Bart. What's your name?"

"Jessica," the pretty brunette replied.

I laughed. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much."

"Uh, oh." Conner discretly pointed at the entrance.

Mia stomped into the store, looking ready to kill. She tapped Bart on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to you over there. _Please_."

"I gotta go Jessica. I'll see ya -"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Mia dragged him out of the store.

The girls shook their heads while we snickered. I couldn't tell what Mia was saying, but I knew Bart was in trouble, even if they weren't dating. We joined the girls outside and Bart and Mia came back. Bart's cheeks were red and Mia still looked ticked.

"Careful," Conner whispered to me. "She's still mad. Anything could set her off."

Mia hit him over the head.

I laughed. "You mean like that?"

Kara laughed at something Megan said. I couldn't help but smile. She lit my day when she smiled. It was even better when she laughed.

There was a sudden ringing in my ear. I touched my comm link.

"Firestorm to Siphon."

I ducked into a washroom. "Jason, what's up?"

"We found them."

"Who?"

"Alexis and Quin. We found the Dome."


	19. Chapter 19

"Where is it?" My voice was calm.

"You and Kara -"

"_Where are they_?" The tone of my voice surprised Jason.

"I… I can't tell you until you're up here."

I cursed. "Fine. I'll be right up."

"Oh, bring Kara and the Titans with you."

I growled.

"'Kgottagobye!"

The line went dead.

"Jamie?" Tim's voice penetrated my thoughts. "You in here?"

"Yeah," I responded. "I'm here."

Tim didn't have to be a detective to know something was up. "What's wrong?"

"We're going up to the Watchtower. Get the others."

Tim ran out of the washroom.

A couple minutes later, we were all at the Watchtower. I immediately headed for the Meeting Room. The Leaguers were waiting inside.

"I'm here. Where are they?"

"We found them on the bottom of the Pacific Ocean," Black Lightning informed me.

"Then I'm gone." I turned to leave.

Flash was in front of me before I could take a step. "Sorry, but you're not going off alone. Again."

My eyes narrowed. "And how do you plan on stopping me?"

My answer came in the form of a golden lasso, a green force field, and a mental attack resulting in the loss of control over my legs.

"You're not coming."

The stare I gave the Man of Steel could have pierced steel. Fortunately, he wasn't actually made of steel.

"And why _not_?" I hissed.

"Because you're too close to the situation." Batman stood in front of me, arms crossed. "You're a liability. Your letting your emotions cloud your judgement."

"My emotions? I'm sorry for _caring_ about people!"

Batman met my gaze. "You're not going. That's final."

My stare was filled with anger. "Fine." I phased through my bonds and through the floor. I walked back to my room.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on my door which surprised me. It was probably Kara or one of the others come to lecture me. Great.

When I opened my door, Batman stood there. I walked back into my room, still angry about his decision.

"Hey," He said softly.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Batman took off his mask.

"What's there to talk about?" I wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm not going. End of story," I said in my best impression of his voice.

Batman sighed. "Look, the only reason you're not coming is because -"

"I'm too close to the situation. Yeah, yeah. I know."

"When you're emotional, you sometimes make mistakes. These mistakes can kill you. I'm just trying to protect you."

I didn't know the Dark Knight Detective's voice could be so soft.

I sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

Bats smiled. "It's okay. I was young too once."

I made a face. "Really? 'Cause I'm not so sure."

He shot me a look.

"What are we supposed to do then?"

"You and the Titans are guarding the Watchtower." He put his mask back on. "We'll bring them back."

I nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

We sat in the Monitor room. The Titans were astonished when they heard what had happened.

"You stood up to _Batman_? And he _didn't _rip your head off?"

"Over exaggerating, Bart?"

"No, Cassie. I'm not."

Cassie ignored Bart. "So you don't like authority, huh?"

I sighed. "Apparently not. I've been fostered most of my life. I never got along with any of my parents."

"Parents? How many did you have?"

"Heh."

Conner have me a puzzled look.

The first year, I had seven different homes. I was five."

Bart laughed. "Oh, bad boy."

I shrugged, smiling. "When I want to be."

I noticed Kara and Megan talking out of the corner of my eye. Kara looked upset.

_Did I do something_, I wondered. Well, aside from exploding on Batman.

Megan finished talking to Kara and walked past me, saying "Kara wants to talk to you."

I groaned. Whenever a girl wants to _talk_ to you, it's usually a bad thing.

I walked over, nervous. Was she having second thoughts about me? Doubts?

"Follow me." Her voice was emotionless and her face wasn't giving me any clues.

We walked out of the Monitor room and into her bedroom.

"So…" I rocked back and forth nervously.

She stood with her back to me. "You need to make a decision."

"What?"

"I know you have feelings for Alexis." She turned and looked at me. Her face was angry and sad at the same time. I hated seeing her like this. "Otherwise you wouldn't have stood up to Batman."

"Kara," I began.

"No Jamie. Me or her."

"You should know my decision." I took a step towards her. "I'm not with her. I'm with _you_."

"But do you _love_ her?"

"No! I had a little crush on her. But that was before I met you." I turned away. "I already told you how I feel about you." I looked back into her eyes and brushed my hand against her cheek.

She grabbed my hand.

"Everything about you is perfect. You're kind, smart, gorgeous, and an amazing person."

She began to say something, but I stopped her. "I'll let you decide what you want. I don't want you to stay with me if you're not happy with me. I want you to be happy."

Leaving it at that, I left her room.

I went back to the Monitor room. Only the guys were there. The girls had gone to see Kara.

"How'd it go?"

Tim sighed. "Bart, don't ask him stuff like that."

"No, it's okay. I told her how I loved her and her alone and left her to decide what to do."

"You _do _love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I just want her to be happy, Conner. If that means without me, fine."

"Does Clark know about you and Kara?"

I gave Conner a confused look.

"Superman."

"Oh. No, I don't think so."

Tim broke in. "Guys… we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"We've got Black Manta, Merlyn, Granny Goodness, Shadow Thief, Electrocutioner, Fatality, a Star Sapphire, Felix Faust, Live Wire, The Shade, and Icicle."

Conner's eyes glowed red. "Looks like we got a fight."

"They forced their way in from the hanger bay." Tim typed, trying to get more information.

"Bart, get the girls. You two, come with me. We'll give our guests a warm welcome."

* * *

The vilains had split into groups. Live Wire, Shadow Thief, and Icicle were heading towards the café. It was as good a place as any for an ambush.

The trio walked into the café, looked around. The lights were off since no one was supposed to be in there, so only Shadow Thief could see.

Little grey orbs clinqued on the ground as they landed in front of the villains.

"What was that?" Live Wire asked cautiously.

The orbs exploded, releasing radiant light.

Shadow Thief's shadow form dissolved in the light, allowing Robin to knock him out with a kick to the jaw. I hit Icicle with electricity as Conner froze Live Wire.

"Three down. Eight to go."

Robin nodded. "Miss Martian just contacted me. They beat the Shade, Merlyn and Black Manta."

"Okay. We need to meet up with them and get the rest of them."

Conner gave a yelp as he was grabbed and thrown through a wall. Robin and I whipped around.

"Now, now. Show some respect for Granny." The old woman smiled darkly.

"Meh." I picked up a table using 'Granny's' strength and threw it at the Apokaliptian.

She broke the metal table with her baton.

"Now Granny will punish you."

"Joy." Robin threw flash bang discs at the woman, blinding her.

She rubbed her eyes furiously. "Granny will make you pay!"

"Yeah, yeah." I leapt at her.

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I vaulted over her, landing in a crouch. I spun around, knocking her feet from under her. She grabbed my ankle, and threw me across the room. I smashed into a table with a bang.

"Ow…"

"My turn!" Conner flew through the wall back into the café.

He delivered a powerful right cross and sent Goodness into the wall unconscious.

"Man, she was pretty strong."

"Aww, Conner got his butt kicked by Grandma," Cassie said in a baby voice as she and the others girls came into the room with Kid Flash.

"Looks like you guys had a party," Supergirl commented while she looked around.

I wouldn't meet her eyes, even when she stared at me.

"How many more are there?" Speedy was ready to rush into action.

"Four. And they are trying to break into the armoury," Miss Martian informed us.

"Uh oh."

The others looked at me.

"Do you know how many dangerous weapons are in there?"

"Let's go," Robin lead.

* * *

"Fatality, open the door," Felix Faust ordered.

The alien warrior stepped up to the door, blade in hand.

I stood in the shadows, using Shadow Thief's abilities to stay undetected. I watched the villains, slowly draining their powers.

Fatality sliced through the door hinges like they were butter. But instead of the door falling backwards, it began to fall forward.

"Move!" Faust barked.

They all got out of the way as the door crashed to the ground. In the entryway stood Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Martian and Wonder Girl.

"The Teen Titans," Electrocutioner spat.

Speedy ran up, arrows ready while Kid Flash streaked in. I stepped out of the shadows.

"You didn't really think the League would leave the Watchtower unguarded, did you?" I smirked. Bad guys were so easy to anger.

"Shut up and die!" Electrocutioner fired bolts of electricity, which I dodged.

"Your getting sloppy, 'Cutioner."

The four intruders went back to back. They all scowled, except for the Star Sapphire. She seemed particularly interested in me and Supergirl.

"You two," she said as she looked from me to Kara. "You do not believe."

Kid Flash scratched his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who cares, just beat 'em!" Superboy lunged, but Faust blasted him away with a mystic beam.

Electrocutioner aimed at Speedy and Kid Flash, but Kid Flash moved Speedy before they could get hit.

Fatality went for Wonder girl. She tried to slice Cassie, but the Amazonian protégé blocked with her bracelets.

While the others were busy, I saw Star Sapphire try to sneak away. I stepped back into the shadows, following her silently.

She turned a corner and ran into Robin.

"Where are you going?" The Boy Wonder asked, extending his bo staff.

The Sapphire aimed her ring. "Step out of my way."

Robin shook his head. "No."

I materialized behind the ring wielder. "No where to go now. Give up."

Thinking quickly, she jumped to the side and hit me with a blast. My vision became violet and then I saw Supergirl. I was seeing Kara, in all her beauty. I saw her smile, laugh and kissing a green man with blonde hair. And then I saw our first kiss.

I feel out of the crystal, gasping. Conner had pried it open and I had fallen out of the violet love trap.

"You okay?" Conner knelt down.

"Fine," I said as I stood up. What was with those images?

I looked around. The Star Sapphire was laying on the ground unconscious.

"You guys beat the others?"

"Yup." Bart looked smug.

"What's with the crystals?" Cassie asked.

"Apparently, the Star Sapphire crystals show you your true love when you are encased within them," Robin informed us.

I looked at Kara. Was she my true love?

"Jamie? What's wrong?"

Uh oh. She'd caught me staring.

"Um… nothing. Why?"

Kara looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. And stay out of my head."

Megan blushed. I think. It's hard to tell with a Martian.

"What now?"

"Round up the others, the Watchtower has cells we can put them in."

As the others left, I walked over to the unconscious ring wielder. Something about these special rings drew me to them. Hal's ring had, and now this one. I touched the ring, absorbing its power. An identical one appeared on my middle finger on my left hand. I stared at it curiously.

"Jamie! Where are the cells?"

"Oh, uh, they're up one level. I'll show you." I picked up the Sapphire and went to the cells.

We put all the villains in special cells designed for their powers and locked them in.

"Sooo?" Bart asked.

"We contact the League. See what they want us to do."

"You're going down there, aren't you?" Cassie put her hands on her hips.

"Yup."

_So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. Good, bad, what needs to be changed? And thank you so much to FlyingSolo365 for all of the amazing reviews :) _


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 :) horray! Thanks to _**TropicCitrus** _and_ **FlyingSolo365** _for all of their reviews :D _

I headed straight for the Monitor Room. The others followed moments later.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked innocently.

"I'm trying to reach the League, but either they're not responding or the signals being jammed," I said, slightly irritated. I continued to type on the screen but to no avail. I couldn't get through.

"Let me try," Robin suggested.

I stepped aside while the Boy Wonder went to work. There had to be some way to contact them.

Someone grabbed my hand, and I looked behind me to see Kara dragging me out of the room.

"Kara?"

We left the room and turned a corner.

"Kara, what are you -?"

She pushed me against a wall and kissed me passionately. We kissed for a long time, until we needed air. Or, I needed air. Appearently Kryptonian's can hold their breath longer than humans. When we did seperate, I was speechless.

"I… um…"

She smiled. "That a clear enough decision for you?"

I nodded quickly.

"Good." She winked and then turned to go back into the Monitor Room.

I grabbed her arm. "Look, Kara, about the whole crystal thing…"

She looked away. "It wasn't me, was it?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Hey, hey!" I lifted her face and looked into her eyes. "It _was_ you." I purposefully left out the green skinned man I had seen Kara kissing. I didn't know _what_ to think of that yet.

"Are you two finished?" Mia stood watching us, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. "'Cause Robin got through."

We re-entered the Monitor Room and immediately saw Flash on the main screen. He looked horrible. His costume was ripped from what we could see, since only his neck up was visible. His face was bleeding and he had bruises all over.

"Wally, what happened?" Bart asked frantically.

"They were ready for us. They took us down quickly. They captured all of the others. I'm the only one still free. I need you guys down here, now!" I could barely understand what he was saying because he was speaking so fast.

"We'll be right there, hang on." Conner said.

"Hurry guys. Flash out."

I stared at the now blank screen, eyes narrowed. "I don't like this."

"Huh? A minute ago you were rushing to go down there. Now you don't want to?"

"Something's wrong," I clarified, shooting Mia a look. "Tim, how did you get through?"

"I didn't," Tim confessed. "Flash contacted us."

"But how could he contact us if his signal was being jammed?" Cassie wondered.

"He didn't." Robin began typing.

"What are you saying? Wally's a traitor?" Bart was outraged.

"No. It's a trap."

* * *

Shadow Thief and Fatality stepped through the slideways. They were in a hallway which was oddly empty.

"Hello?" Fatality called.

Rag Doll dropped down from the ceiling. "How'd it go?" He turned to see Bizarro walking down the hall.

"What not happen?"

"Perfectly. They didn't even see it coming," Shadow Thief gloated, ignoring the brute.

"Really?" Rag Doll prodded. "'Cause the Flash just contacted the Teen Titans." Rag Doll eyed his team mates.

"After the transmission ended we ambushed them," Shadow Thief told them. Well, mostly Rag Doll. This was all going over Bizarro's head. "The Titans never knew what hit 'em."

"Bizarro think they do bad job."

"What do you mean, bad job?" Fatality seemed to be getting angry.

Now Rag Doll was really suspicious. "You know how Bizarro talks…"

Shadow Thief suddenly delivered a right cross to Rag Doll's face. The contortionist was taken off guard and couldn't evade the blow. He collapsed to the ground like a… well, like a rag doll.

Bizarro stood there, looking at Rag Doll's fallen form. "Why you do that?" The brute's eyes suddenly shut and he collapsed to the ground, making some sort of noise.

"Is he snoring?" I shifted from Shadow Thief to myself.

Fatality morphed into a green skinned girl. "I think so?"

"Good job, though."

"Thank you." Miss Martian smiled.

The other Titans walked through the slideways.

"Nice," Superboy gave us the thumbs up.

"Okay," Robin said, getting down to business. "We need to fine out what happened to the Justice League and where they are."

"I can try a mental scan," Miss Martian offered.

"Thanks Megan, but they'd know we're here. Bart, do some recon work."

Kid Flash nodded and was off. A few seconds later, he returned. "They're all being held prisoner."

"Then the next thing we do is free them." Robin was the leader of the Titans for a reason. He must've gotten it from Bats.

"Did you see Alexis or Quin?" I asked Bart.

"Actually… no," Bart confessed. "I don't know where they are, but the villains think they've won."

"Even with us still free?" Mia asked.

"I don't think they're taking us too seriously," Kara pointed out.

Cassie cracked her knuckles. "Why don't we change that?"

I drained Bizarro of his powers and we tied him and Rag Doll together. Hopefully the contortionist wouldn't be able to get out.

We walked down the hallway quietly with Kid Flash zooming ahead in a golden streak and coming back in seconds. Wonder Girl and Superboy hovered above us. The last thing we wanted was to have dozens of super powered criminals swarming us.

Superboy suddenly gave us a hand signal to stop. He landed and peeked around a corner.

I couldn't hear with Bizarro's powers because they were all mixed up. I grumbled under my breath and Robin shot me a look. I held out my hands in defense and grumbled a little quieter.

We all began to hear whistling coming from around the corner. Superboy backed up and stood by us. Copperhead rounded the corner and stopped whistling.

"Oh sh -"

Speedy fired off a punching bag arrow before the snake man could finish his sentence. It hit his nose and he fell backwards hard.

"Punching bag arrow. _That's_ original," I said sarcastically.

Speedy became centimetres from my face. "Hey, I didn't see you doing anything!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Robin gave us a scolding look. "We have work to do."

After a few more minutes of following Kid Flash we came to an intersection where four halls met.

"Which way Bart?" Robin whispered.

Kid Flash scratched his head and gave us a sheepish smile. "Uh, I forget."

Robin sighed. "_Really_? You forget?"

Kid Flash continued smiling guiltily. "Um, yeah…"

"Bart, could you please go find out?" Speedy asked sweetly, while looking annoyed.

"Right." The speedster vanished and returned in a second. "Left."

We turned left. We kept walking for about five minutes when we began to notice something was wrong. Since we had turned left, there had been no doors or other hallways. Just straight.

"Are you sure we went the right way?" Miss Martian asked, looking around for any signs we were being watched.

I tried to use microscopic vision to see farther down the hall, but realized Bizarro had microscopic _hearing_. I heard something crawling on me and turned off the power after I hit myself on the arm until the little thing either died or fell off.

The others looked at me like I had two heads.

"Ugh, I hate backwards powers."

"They're down here," Kid Flash reassured us. "Just a bit farther." He kept speeding ahead and doubling back. Apparently we were too slow for his liking.

All at once Sinestro and Warp were infront of us. They grinned at our surprised faces.

"Sorry Titans. You stop here," Sinestro sneered.

"I don't think so."

The Titans prepared themselves for a fight. Robin extended his bo staff, Wonder Girl unfurled her lasso, Speedy took arrows from her quiver and lined them up on her bow, and the others took fighting stances. I just ran at Sinestro. As I was running I jumped up and kicked out, hitting his face and sending him sprawling back.

He wiped blood from his lip. "I'm going to kill you for that. Slow and painful," he promised.

"There will be no killing!" Miss Martian leapt into the air and transformed into some purple four armed beast.

She grabbed the golden clad villain with two arms and used the other two arms to punch him. Sinestro was disoriented and couldn't defend himself with his arms pinned. Being occupied, it was easy to slip his ring off of his finger. Miss Martian finished him off as soon as the shield from the ring went down and dropped him.

I stared at the little ring. It was almost like it was calling out to me. Why did I feel a connection with these rings?

"Siphon! Snap out of it!"

Coming back to reality, I saw that Warp had teleported Killer Croc and Captain Boomerang into the fight.

I absorbed the rings power and an identical one appeared on my left ring finger. I dropped the ring and went after Warp. If we brought him down, other Injustice Leaguer's wouldn't be able to join the fight as quickly.

I lunged at Warp just as he was preparing to teleport. I grabbed his legs and we both disappeared. We ended up in some sort of gym. There was normal gym equipment like weights, bars, and other items, and there was odd things. Swords, guns, and other types of weapons you wouldn't normally see in a gym. Then again, this wasn't a normal gym.

Warp fell from the force of my tackle and I was on top of him in a heart beat. I put him out of business with a left cross to the face.

The other IJLers were stunned. What was a hero doing in the middle of their gym? I was wondering the same question. Taking advantage of their shock, I used the Star Sapphire ring to trap Killer Frost, Clayface, The Key, Mirror Master, Two-Face, and Sonar in crystal. That still left Parasite, Cheshire, Jinx, Lady Vic, Mammoth, and Metallo free.

"Crap," I muttered.

Jinx began the assault. Sending out waves of magic, the ground began to shake. It moved like a wave hitting the tide. It picked me up and threw me against the wall behind me. Metallo struck next. He grabbed my by my shirt and slammed me into the ground of the gym. The ground underneath me cracked from the force of the slam. He let go and placed his foot on my chest, grinding me into the ground. I felt a rib snap and cried out in pain.

"Get up." The metallic behemoth took his foot off of me and lifted me into the air once again.

I didn't know too much about Metallo, but I had heard that if you take out his kryptonite heart, he stops working. Good time to test that theory. In one swift motion I used all of my strength to brake free of his grip and fired a yellow beam through his chest. Metallo looked at the hole in his chest. He looked back up at me and gave me a look of pure hate before crashing to the ground. All that was left of the kryptonite was some glowing green dust.

Something sliced my arm open. I grabbed it and hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" The blonde woman wore a red and yellow jumpsuit with a triangle opening down the middle. Her hair was braided with a blade in the end of her hair. She held two _really_ big knives. "Can't take the pain?" She spoke in a British accent.

Mammoth grabbed me from behind in a bear hug. He swung me around and laughed as I gasped for air. "We'll see how you feel when I squeeze the breath outta ya!"

He wasn't kidding. My breath was leaving me as he squeezed tighter and tighter. I couldn't focus enough to use my powers or either of the power rings.

"I want him. With those powers, I'll be stronger than ever." Parasite bared his sharp looking teeth as he walked over.

I struggled to breath. I couldn't last much longer if this kept up. Parasite smiled.

"Nighty night."

I kicked out with all the energy I had left, which wasn't a lot. Fortunately, the kick to Parasite's jewls was strong enough to hurt him. His eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He bowled over and brushed against Mammoth's arm. Mammoth loosened his grip from the loss of some of his strength, which was all I needed. I slipped out of his grip and caught my breath quickly. I wrapped my hands in my sweater's sleeves. With my hands hopefully protected, I grabbed Parasite and threw him into Mammoth. Parasite drained Mammoth of his strength and the force of the throw knocked Parasite out cold.

"Impressive."

I turned just in time to get a foot to the face. Cheshire pushed off of my face and back flipped. I fell back forcefully and smacked my head onto the ground. I laid on the ground stunned while the three girls laughed.

"Nice one," Jinx complimented the emerald assassin.

"Why thank you." Cheshire bowed.

Lady Vic crouched next to me. "You didn't actually think you could beat all of us, did you?" She took out her blades and smiled mischievously.

I swung my fist in Vic's direction. It smacked her face and she fell backwards as I jumped to my feet. She recovered quicker than I expected and lunged at me, blades ready to strike.

I cart wheeled out of the way. "Maybe not, but I'm not going down without a fight!" I landed on my feet and my hand shot to my side as I felt my broken rib. I clenched my teeth to get through the pain and I fired off twin blasts from the love and fear power rings.

I caught Lady Vic in the leg with the love crystals and finished her off with a blast of fear power. A blast of magic struck my back, causing me to lurch forward. I landed on my hands and knees. Something struck the back of my head and I fell the rest of the way to the ground. I tried to lift my head but I was spinning and something pressed down on it.

"You lose," Cheshire hissed. She took a knife from somewhere on her costume.

Jinx laughed at my helplessness. "Kill him slowly Cheshire."

"My pleasure." I couldn't see her face, but I imagine she was smiling right about now.

The green assassin put the cold steel to my skin. She pressed into my skin just a bit, only enough to draw blood. She drew the knife up my arm towards my body, leaving a trail of blood like ink from a pen. I couldn't stop her. My head was still spinning from being hit on the head. I'm surprised I didn't fall unconscious. The pain must have kept me awake.

"Jade!"

The assassin took the blade off of my skin. "Roy? How did you escape?"

"With a little help!" I heard Mia's voice, and the next thing I knew the pressure on my head was gone. Speedy must have knocked Cheshire off of me.

"Cheshire, kill him!" Jinx basically screamed.

I heard a mini explosion and heard the sorceress grunt. Everything was so hazy… why couldn't I focus?

"Don't." Mia's voice came from clenched teeth. "Think you're faster than I am?" Mia challenged Cheshire.

Cheshire launched forward, aiming her blade at Mia. Getting myself together, I reached out and grabbed Cheshire's foot. The killer tumbled forward. A perfect target for Speedy. She fired off a volley of arrows which hit Cheshire in the chest, knocking her back. I rolled out of the way as she fell to the ground hard. She started to get up, but I stopped that attempt. I bashed her head against the ground and she lay still.

"Stay down."

Red Arrow looked at the fallen girl. "You didn't kill her, did you?"

"No, but I did get some payback for my arm."

"Are you okay?" Speedy inspected my arm.

"Fine." I wiped some blood from my face. "Just a little sore." I cringed when my rib caused me pain. "Where are the others?"

"Once we freed the League they all went searching for the rest of the villains," Mia explained. "I saw you teleport with Warp and when you didn't return we thought we'd better check up on you."

"Now c'mon," Roy took and arrow from his crimson quiver. "Let's go kick some Injustice butt."

Mia and I gave him a look.

"Whatever. Let's just go," he insisted.

After about two minutes of searching, we found the others in an all out brawl with what remained of the Injustice League. Red Arrow and Speedy ran to help the others and I followed.

Vixen jumped out of the way as a girl in a skimpy yellow outfit and yellow mask kicked where she had been standing. The red haired girl looked mad.

"Stand still!"

"Y'know, when you fight someone, the point is not to get hit!"

The girl turned around in time to be smacked with a fly swatter made out of fear energy.

"Jamie!" Vixen breathed in relief. "Thanks for the help, but there's another one."

Something slammed into my back and I felt another rib crack. I fell on my face, groaning. This girl looked the exact same, only she had long braided hair instead of short hair. Vixen pounced on her with the powers of a lion and pinned her to the ground.

"Aliki!"

The short haired one rushed to the others side, but I kicked her out of the way, sending her to the ground.

"Who are these two?" I asked Vixen.

"Double Dare. They're two sisters who are experts in martial arts and acrobatics." Vixen growled at the fallen Double. She struggled to get out of the heroin's grip.

"Whoa!" I ducked under a flying kick. "I can see their expertise." I blocked a punch and returned one.

She blocked it and hit me with a roundhouse kick. I wiped more blood from my face and came back at her. She blocked all of my moves and I had no more options. My ribs were slowing me down and I wasn't doing so well. She went in for the kill… but I wasn't there. I appeared behind her, confused.

"How did…?"

She whipped around but I punched her out.

Vixen finished off the other Double Dare. "What did you do?"

"I… I teleported… but I didn't mean too…"

"Weird," Vixen said. "But I've got to get back to the fight. Be careful."

"_**Jamie Porteman of Earth. You teleported because of love." **_

I looked down at the violet ring in shock. "Waitaminute. You're _talking_?"

"_**Yes. When a Star Sapphire needs to escape an attacker, they may teleport."**_

"Um… okay?" I stopped talking to the ring before I went insane.

"Jamie?"

I looked back and saw Quin and Alexis.

My face lit up. "Guys! You're okay!"

"Yeah." Alexis tossed her hair back. "Too bad you won't be."

I barely had time to ponder her words before I was pounded with sonic waves. I covered my ears in an attempt to block out the noise. My face scrunched as the pain came. Quin focused the waves so that they physically pounded me as well as hit my hearing.

Alexis' hand ignited on fire. "Sorry Jamie, but we can't let you live." She pointed her fist at me and shot out blasts of flame.

Something streaked in front of me. I looked up to see Supergirl shielding me from the flames. Supergirl sucked in air and blew it back out. Both Alexis and Quin were pushed back from the force of the gale. By then I had recovered.

Kara looked back at me. "You good?"

"Yup."

Her eyes widened when she saw my arm. "Your arm! It's bleeding!"

I gave my arm a disapproving frown. "Still?"

"Jamie, you need to -"

"I'm fine. Really," I insisted, trying to get her away from my arm. "Focus on them. But try to be gentle."

Quin and Alexis stood up, looking angry. Quin fired more sonic waves from his hands at Supergirl while Alexis made the concrete under my feet move.

"Earth control too?" My voice shook, almost like I vibrating. The rumbling underneath me was shaking me up. "So you have air and water too, dontcha?"

"Yes," she replied calmly while commanding the concrete to rise up and wrap around me.

Supergirl fired her heat vision underneath Quin. "Is that all you do? Make loud noises?"

"No, I control sound." His voice was as calm as Alexis', only his had a hint of malice.

Supergirl and I only defended ourselves from their attacks. We didn't dare attack them ourselves for fear of hurting them. So for the moment, it was a stalemate.

Alexis used her power over air to push me into a wall. She pinned me there by a continuous strong air current.

Supergirl fell to her knees. Her hands were over her ears in an attempt to block out the noise Quin was generating from his hands. I knew she couldn't last much longer.

"Sorry Alexis," I grunted. "I really do hate to do this." I took her power over earth and used it to restrain her.

She opened her mouth to blow a gust of wind but before she could another rock coil covered her mouth and nose. Her eyes slowly flickered shut. Without any air, she was helpless. The coil then retreated, allowing her to breath.

"Quin!" I hurled a fireball in front of him. I had drained Alexis of all her elemental powers.

"You wanna see what else I can do Jamie? I can make solid constructs out of sound." He raised his hands in the air, and a giant glowing, blue mace formed.

"Uh oh."

He brought his hands down and the mace followed suit. I used my fear of being crushed to power the yellow power ring. I created a dome of yellow energy which shielded me from the mace. Quin slammed the mace into my dome again and again. I couldn't keep this up much longer.

I looked around for help, but everyone was busy fighting off their own enemies.

"Lord Darkseid will be pleased once I drag your broken body back to him." Quin smiled darkly.

_Darkseid?_ I thought incredulously. _What does he have to do with any of this? _

"Surrender to the will of Darkseid!" Quin's mace finally shattered my dome.

Pieces of the shield scattered like it was glass. I raised my arms to protect myself from the falling debris.

"Naw, I'd rather break you free from it," I quipped, trying to hide my fear behind bravado.

Quin got ready to unleash another attack when he froze. A second later, he crumpled to the ground. Supergirl stood behind him, hands on her hips and looking annoyed.

"Sorry Jamie, but sound boy was really starting to annoy me." She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

I gave her a half smile. "Why are you apologizing? You just saved my butt."

She grinned. "Let's go help the others."

_ Please review :) _


	21. Chapter 21

The Justice League had beaten a large group of villains, but there was still a dozen or so still standing. Luthor, Cheetah, Joker, Phobia, Psimon, Killer Frost, Dr. Light, Gorilla Grodd, Poison Ivy, Deathstroke, Major Force and Queen Bee. Not all of our team was ready to fightm though. Miss Martian, Red Arrow, Zatanna, Black Lightning, John, Speedy, Robin, Hawkgirl and Kid Flash had fallen.

That still left Black Canary, Flash, Firestorm, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Dr. Light, Red Tornado, Hal, Vixen, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Supergirl and myself to fight the remaining villains.

The villains regrouped, bunching together. They each prepared for the inevitable battle, as did we. Each Leaguer in particular seemed to have his or her sights set on a particular opponent.

I was different, however. I didn't pick my dancing partner, he picked me. I was helping Firestorm fight Killer Frost when I noticed a shadow fall on me. I looked up to see Deathstroke coming down from above. I sidestepped the attack. The assassin's blade dug into the concrete as he let go and swung his fist at me. I ducked under his attack and flipped back.

"Would you just leave me alone, Deathstroke?" I reached out with my abilites and found myself a telepath.

I reached out to his mind but found I couldn't get through.

"Of course you're mentally shielded. Why _wouldn't _you be?" I asked dryly, dodging the sword once again.

"In my line of work, it helps to have everything covered." He kicked out, hitting me in the chest. His orange gloved fist connected with my jaw, sending me sprawling back.

A green hand appeared out of nowhere and threatened to crush Deathstroke. The super assassin saw it coming and nimbly jumped out of the way.

"Lantern." Deathstroke took a gun from a holster on his right hip and began to fire.

Hal created a shield in the form of a lantern. The bullets bounced off harmlessly. Hal changed the shield into a sledgehammer and brought it down on Deathstroke, but he managed to dodge the giant construct.

We were getting nowhere fast. Deathstroke knew how to fight Hal's power and my fighting skills did absolutely nothing. This guy knew how to fight any member of the Justice League.

I smiled as an idea began to form in my mind. Using Psimon's telepathy, I informed Hal of my plan. The Green Lantern smiled and did his part. He kept Deathstroke busy with whatever came to mind while I prepared myself.

There were possibly only two people in the entire Dome that Deathstroke hadn't prepared for. I absorbed every last bit of power from them. Sure, Deathstroke could take the Justice League, but could he take two kids going into grade ten?

I crouched down and touched the ground with the palm of my hand. The ground rumbled as it obeyed my command. A crack formed in front of my hand and raced towards Deathstroke. The assassin took out a gun and fired at me, but a green dome protected me from the bullet.

The ground around him and underneath him suddenly jutted out in sharp spikes of earth. He cried out in surprise as he was thrown off balance. He fired off another shot which hit the roof of the Dome.

_Perfect timing_, I thought as I stood.

Deathstroke quickly found his footing and fired off more shots. I emitted blue waves of sonic from my hands. The waves washed over the bullets and obliterated them. Green Lantern fired green plasma bolts to keep Deathstroke on his toes. The assassin leapt around, dodging the green blasts with ease.

Blue daggers formed in my hand. Borrowing some of Roy and Mia's perfect aim, I threw them in a tight arc. Deathstroke blocked them with his blade. I grinned. The daggers exploded, releasing a burst of pure sonic causing Deathstroke to be thrown back from the power of the sonics.

I had been right in my assumption that Deathstroke hadn't been ready for Quin or Alexis. That, or he was getting sloppy. Deathstroke started to slowly rise, but twin heat vision beams sent him on his face and into oblivion.

J'onn had a look of satisfaction on his face as Deathstroke fell. The three of us stood around the defeated villain. Hal had his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Now to keep him defeated."

"Already on it, J'onn." I caused the moisture in the air around Deathstroke to condense into water. I then caused the water to decrease in temperature, making a nice Death-sickle. "Thanks for the help guys."

The Martian Manhunter nodded. "After Psimon's psychic abilities suddenly disappeared, it was a simple task of defeating him. I am only returning the favour."

I smiled gratefully at J'onn.

"Guys, we've still got other super powered bad guys to bead." Hal powered up his ring. "Let's help the others."

I arched both my eyebrows. "And you were responsible since…?"

Hal shot me a look.

J'onn just laughed. "After only a couple months, he knows you well, Hal."

Hal's look of annoyance turned into another grin and he took off to help. J'onn and I followed suit. I saw Red Tornado in need of some help and diverted over to him.

Major Force blasted Reddy with energy from his hands. Reddy took the full force of the blast and fell backwards. Major Force stood over the air controlling android, ready to deliver the final blow. I flew into Major Force, knocking him away from Reddy.

"Who -?" He whipped around, furious.

"Me." I fired a blast of fire from my hands. The flames hit him head on, but he wasn't at all affected by the raging fires.

"Fire?" He laughed. "I don't feel hot or cold. I'm made entirely of _energy_."

"Your suit isn't. And everything melts!" I poured the heat on, desperately trying to hurt him.

Major Force smiled darkly. He pushed forward, basically pushing the flames out of the way. He kept coming closer, despite my efforts to make the heat unbearable. He was two feet away now. He had been ten feet away before.

A mini cyclone suddenly struck Major Force. He flew back from the strength of the winds. I turned to see Reddy with his hands outstretched.

"Thanks for the save."

Red Tornado nodded. "He's getting back up. Why don't we go put him down for good?"

I grinned. "Sounds good, Dad."

Reddy stood still, probably in shock from the name. Calling on Quin's control over sound, I pelted Major Force with sound waves. He covered his ears. Reddy followed my lead by picking up a giant piece of rubble with his winds. While Major Force was busy with the sonic waves, Reddy lifted the rubble over him and dropped it. It crushed him.

"Think that'll hold him?"

I got my answer when the boulder exploded. Major Force looked pissed.

"Was that the best you've got?" He shot beams of energy out of his hands.

Reddy and I dodged the beams. Reddy flew around while I flipped and dove out of the way. One beam continued until it traveled far enough and hit Phobia in the back, defeating her.

I saw this and laughed. "Wow, you took out one of your own guys. Thanks for the help."

Force looked ready to explode. "Shut up!" He fired off more beams, but they all missed.

Black Canary ran up to us. "Whoa!" She acrobatically flipped out of the way of an energy beam. She gave me a confused look once she had ducked behind a boulder. "Why'd he attack Phobia?"

"He didn't." I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my face. "He was aiming at us but we moved." I added a sonic blast to Reddy's hurricane. "He ended up hitting Phobia."

Black Canary shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how they think they can beat us."

Reddy blew Major Force away and joined us. "What's the plan?"

"How do we beat him? Everything we've tried so far has failed."

"Puncture his suit," Canary suggested. "It defeats Captain Atom, and the two are alike."

I erected a shield to block energy beams. "But won't that cause a big explosion?"

"Think you'll be able to contain it?"

"I'll try Canary. I'm not as skilled as Hal with the rings though."

Major Force smashed through my shield. Reddy drove him back with a hurricane. Black Canary opened her mouth and a sonic scream could be heard by everyone. Although Major Force heard it the loudest. Major Force fought against the raging winds but once the canary cry hit him he was swept up by the wind. I focused on Quin's power. One really sharp dagger should do the trick. Bringing back some of the aim I acquired, I threw the dagger with all of my strength. The weapon met it's mark. The dagger cut into Major Force's suit on his stomach and disappeared. Explosive energy began to leak through the hole.

"What did you do?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much beat you." I raised my left hand and encased Major Force in a bubble.

He screamed as more energy came out of the suit. The suit expanded and expanded until he looked like a human marshmallow. Sweat dripped down my face. It was almost too much. Thinking quickly, I made an opening for the energy to escape just as he exploded. The energy blasted through the roof and into the ocean.

"Oh no."

Water started pouring into the Dome from the newly created hole in the ceiling.

"We need to close that hole!" Black Canary had to yell to be heard over the rushing water. The water was already up to our ankles.

"I can do it. Cover me!" I flew up to the hole and called on Alexis' control over water to stop the water from flowing through. "Reddy! I need you!"

Reddy floated up to me, leaving Black Canary to defend us. "What do you need?"

"Freeze this water!"

Reddy created an arctic wind. It flowed out through the hole and froze all the water outside the hole.

"Think that'll hold?" I asked

"It will have to," was his reply.

"Maybe not." I caused the concrete to cover the hole. "That should be good… I hope."

I looked around the room. No one seemed to need any help, but I had to return to the fight. Reddy and Canary went to help Flash fight Grodd. I saw Firestorm and flew to help him.

Killer Frost froze Firestorm's legs to the ground. "Ah, finally. I can have my revenge."

Firestorm turned the ice into salt and stepped out of it. "Lady, I told you. That was the other guy!"

The icy villainess sneered. "It doesn't matter. I'll take revenge on _you_ for _him_."

"Sorry lady. All revenge plans are being cancelled this week." I blasted her with fire.

"W-what?" She looked sick. Her pale blue complexion seemed to be getting pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't you like heat?"

Killer Frost shot me a look of hatred and collapsed. The fire around her vanished.

"Thanks." Firestorm and I bumped fists.

"Don't mention it."

There was only three villains left. Luthor, Cheetah and Joker. Dr. Light, Grodd, Poison Ivy, Queen Bee and Mr. Freeze had joined their fallen team mates. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman had cornered the three remaining IJLers.

"Great," Cheetah hissed. "We've got the whole Justice League coming down on us."

"Then why not surrender?"

"Come on Supes. You should know that's not how we roll." The Joker held up his fists. "We duke it out!"

"Diana." It was more of a command than a question.

Wonder Woman unfurled her lasso and had wrapped it around the villains before they knew what happened. All three struggled to get out of the rope but to no avail.

The Injustice League was defeated.

"You lose Luthor." Batman's voice held a hint of triumph.

"If I was free…" Luthor sneered.

"But you're not," Firestorm pointed out smugly.

Luthor's look was malice mixed with hatred. Not a pretty combo.

"I have one question." I stepped up to look Baldie in the face. "What did you do to Quin and Alexis?"

Luthor wore a small smile. "They're ours now, Jamie. You're friends hate you. We turned them against you and the League."

"Let me rephrase the question." I was surprisingly calm. But it was more like a calm before the storm. "What did you do to my friends to turn them against me?"

Luthor tried to fight the lasso's power, but succumbed to it. "We broke their wills. They fought us at first, but once we had broken their wills, they were so cooperative." His smile grew as he saw the rage displayed on my face.

"How do we reverse it?" Batman stood beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

I got his message. Calm down.

"You'd have to enter their mind and reverse the process. But you won't be able to do it." He laughed in triumph. If he couldn't beat us physically, at least he'd beat us this way.

Only he wasn't about to beat us either way.

"Seriously? The Martian Manhunter's here, so is Miss Martian, and I could take someone's telepathic powers." I arched an eyebrow.

Luthor spat in my face. Disgusted, I wiped it off.

"That all the Intel we need?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Batman answered.

Luthor's head snapped back as I punched him with all my normal strength. He started to chuckle as his lip and nose started to trickle blood.

"Maybe we got through to you aft -"

Another punch shut him up. His head drooped as his world went black. Cheetah and Joker had been oddly quiet during the 'interrogation'.

Joker broke that silence by laughing uncontrollably. Cheetah looked at him. I could see into her mind and what she planned to do the clown wasn't very pretty.

"I just have one request," she said, giving Joker another annoyed look. "My cell is far from _his_."

Black Canary smirked. "We'll see."

J'onn and I walked over to my still unconscious friends. I willed the concrete holding Alexis to retreat back into the floor. I caught her as she fell. I placed her gently on the ground and wiped hair out of her face. I had a feeling someone was watching me and discreetly moved so I could see a bit behind me.

My feeling had been right. Kara watched me with intensity. I wanted to go talk to her, but decided against it. This wasn't the place. 'Side, Superman was here, and he still didn't know about us.

"Think you can help them?"

"I will try, my friend." J'onn placed a green hand on Alexis' forehead. His orange eyes glowed as he entered her mind.

J'onn came out of her mind a minute later. I looked at him and he nodded. I sighed in relief. J'onn put his hand on Quin's forehead and his eyes glowed again.

Alexis' eyes slowly opened.

"Alexis?" I asked quietly.

"Jamie?" She looked up at me. "Ugh, I have such a big headache."

I laughed quietly. "That's to be expected. Do you remember what happened?"

"Um… no…"

"Okay. Well… you were kidnapped by some of the world's worst criminals, they brainwashed you and forced you to fight me. Oh, and you can control the four elements."

Alexis just stared up at me.

"Unh…" Quin sat up. He rubbed the back of his head. "What hit me?"

"Supergirl," I stated simply.

"Huh?"

"This is gonna be a lot of explaining," I said dryly.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry it took so long guys. With school starting back up and a crazy life, it took a while. But here it is! Enjoy! _

"Ow!"

Diana placed some sort of goo over the cuts on my arm. Chesire had been rather thorough with her torture.

"Is this supposed to help me or hurt me?"

Diana laughed. "This Amazon remedy will help heal your cuts, Jamie. We Amazons are warriors, but we are also healers."

I cringed as she put more of the stuff on my arm. "I kinda guessed. You can be so kind and gentle, yet so tough when you need to be."

Diana smiled. "You've been hanging around Batman too much."

My eyes widened in mock realization. "You're right! But by hanging around Batman, I've figured out something else."

Diana arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

My grin was purely mischievous. "Yup." I made a heart shape with my hands. "Batman and Wonder -"

"_Jamie_."

I had barely begun singing when I heard a bone chilling growl through my comm link.

I swallowed nervously. "Crap. How much of that did you hear?"

"I'll be right there," was his only reply.

I jumped off of the bed. "Sorry Princess, gotta go!" I bolted from the room. I heard Diana laughing as I ran for my life.

Hey, you'd be running to if Batman was after you. Kendra and Mari gave me confused looks as I ran past them.

"Jamie!"

Crap! I looked back. He was gaining on me! Kendra and Mari laughed as Batman ran past them and I almost smacked into a wall since I was looking behind me and not in front of me.

Zatanna and John walked out of the café in time for me to smash into a door. Both looked surprised as I sat up and rubbed my nose.

"Jamie. Don't. Move."

I looked back, horrified. He was right behind me!

John chuckled. "Uh oh. What did you do?"

I was cornered. There was no escaping this guy! His shadow loomed over me as he gave me one his famous Bat-glares.

"Now, Bats…" I said slowly, trying in vain to hide my panic. "It was just a joke! Honestly!"

He growled. "Really?" He obviously wasn't convinced.

I nodded quickly. "Uh huh. Anyways, I should really be going!"

Zatanna shook her head as she laughed. "Sorry buddy, but if I helped ya, he'd kill _me_."

"You can still help me."

Batman reached down to grab me but it was already too late.

"_**Tropsnart**_!"

I disappeared in a flash of violet light and smoke. I reappeared in the Monitor Room and sighed.

After we had defeated the Injustice League, us and the Titans had gone separate ways. We had promised to stay in touch. Conner had wished me luck when Superman found out about me and Kara dating. The other Leaguers all knew, but Supes was oblivious to it all. Alexis and Quin had come up to the Watchtower in hopes of learning about the're newly discovered powers. They were still up here somewhere.

"Jamie?"

I turned to the sound of the familiar voice and realized Hal was on monitor duty.

"Oh, hey."

"How did you..?"

"Teleported." I walked over to him and the monitor screens. "No trouble, huh?"

"Nope. Not since we beat Luthor's League." Hal continued to scan the screens, looking for any signs of trouble.

"So… um, can I ask you a question?"

Hal smirked. "Girl trouble?"

"No hot pants. It's about the rings."

That caught his attention. "What about them?"

"For a while now I've felt almost… attracted to them."

"Jamie, I hate to say this, but the rings will never love you back." Hal grinned, obiously pleased at his attempt at wittiness.

I gave him a playful shove. "You know what I mean." I showed the two rings on my fingers. "There was a Star Sapphire in the Injutice League and there was Sinestro. Both rings drew me in, and I have no idea why."

Do you feel the same way about my ring?" He smirked. Man, this guy could not be serious.

"Yeah. It's like it's calling out to me." I had to resist the urge to touch the ring.

"Hm… I'm not exactly sure." Oh, _now_ he was serious. "It could just be your powers. You might want to absorb the energy." Another thought seemed to hit him. "Are you really emotional?"

I shrugged. "I guess…?"

Hal nodded. "That could be it too."

"Okay." Relief flooded through my body. I thought I might be going crazy or something.

"Black Canary to Siphon."

My ear buzzed. "This isn't about Batman, is it?"

There was a pause. "I don't want to know."

"So what's up?"

"Can you come to the Meeting Room. Right now?"

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Be right there. Siphon out." I turned to Hal. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later." As I ran out of the room I added, "And thanks for the help!"

"No problem!" Hal called back.

I ran through the halls. I passed J'onn and waved. The Martian Manhunter smiled and waved back. I arrived in the Meeting Room a few moments later.

"I'm here, Dinah." I ran up to the room, panting. Note to self, work on your endurance. "What's up?"

Dinah, Reddy, Kathy Sutton, and a little girl all turned to look at me. The girl tilted her head, analyzing me.

"Is that him Daddy?" She asked quietly.

"It is, Traya," Reddy said, ruffling the girls hair.

I gave them all a puzzled look. "'K, I'm confused…"

"Jamie," Dinah said, giving me a bright smile, "meet your new family."

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what she said. Then a smile grew on my new face. I knew that had been our cover story, but I didn't actually think that they would take me in. I walked over and the little girl hid behind her father's legs and peeked out at me.

I crouched down. "Hey sweetie. I'm Jamie. I don't bite."

Reddy gave her an encouraging smile and she came out of hiding.

"What's your name?"

"Traya," she said quietly.

"Traya," I repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." She seemed to be warming up to me as time went on.

"It's nice to meet you Traya." I held out my hand for a hand shake, but she rushed forward and grabbed me in a hug.

"I always wanted a brother."

The three adults were beaming. This was going better than they expected. Traya let go of me and took a few steps back.

She suddenly looked up at her mother. "Can we give it to him now mommy?"

Kathy smiled. "Why not?"

I raised an eyebrow. Give it to him? Give what to whom?

Kathy grabbed a box off of the circular table in the centre of the room. I hadn't noticed it before now. I stood up and she handed it to me.

"Unwrap it," Traya said excitedly.

I placed it back on the table and unwrapped the box. It was a box underneath the paper. It wasn't decorated in any special way. Just a brown box. I lifted off the lid and found a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of dark blue and white sneakers, and a pair of cool black leather gloves.

"What is all of this?" I held up the t-shirt and looked it over.

"Well, since you didn't really have a costume, we thought we'd get you one," Kathy told me with a smile.

"So whad'ya think?"

"I think it's pretty cool, Traya. Did you pick it all out?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

I grinned down at the little girl. "Well why don't I go try it on?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

I laughed. "Why don't you wait here? I'll be back soon."

She thought it over before she shook her head. I turned and left the Meeting Room, bringing my new costume with me. As I left I saw Jason and Ghenna in the hall way. They were talking.

When I first found out that Firestorm was two different people, I was surprised. To say the least. And then I found out his girlfriend was the other one in there with him. Boy, had I been embarrassed. They hugged and I shot Jason a thumbs up and a grin as I passed by. He grinned and pulled his girlfriend in closer.

I got to my room and closed the door. I stripped out of my clothes and put on my new costume. The shirt was skin tight, but I could still move around well enough to fight. The jeans fit perfectly as did the gloves. Somehow they knew my size. I looked into the mirror. I liked it. I opened my door and stepped out, not releazing Kara and Alexis were down the hall. Once I saw them I froze. They were talking and smiling, which was rare for these two. They seemed to be fine, not fighting for once. When Alexis and Quin had first arrived at the Watchtower there had been some tension between Kara and Alexis. Quin, being the idiot he was, hadn't told Alexis how he felt about her. I had almost dragged him to her, but he threatened to make me deaf. When Alexis found out I was dating Supergirl, it was even worse.

Quin had been impressed that me and Kara were an item. I smiled and crept off, trying to avoid being seen. I'm sure one of them must have spotted me, but neither showed any sign of noticing me. I made it back to the Meeting Room and showed the others the costume. All four seemed to like the new look.

"Then it's settled. I have a new costume."

"Okay, Traya. We gave it to him. But now it's time to go home." Kathy picked up her daughter.

Traya yawned. "Okay mommy." She looked over at me. "Are you coming home with us too, Jamie?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Not tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She yawned again. "Okay…" She drifted off.

John left with them, leaving me and Dinah.

"So Jamie…" Dinah began.

I backed up. "Uh oh. I don't like the look in your eye."

Dinah laughed. "Wow, you know me so well already." Her face switched from laughing to curiosity in an instant. "Are you and Supergirl sleeping together?"

"What?" My eyes were as wide as saucers. It had taken me about 2 weeks to tell the girl I liked her, and now I'm sleeping with her? "No! We're only dating!"

"I knew it! Roy owes me five bucks!" Dinah pumped a fist.

I shook my head. "Why am I not totally surprised you guys bet on this?"

Dinah shrugged with a smirk. "I don't know."

"What else did you guys bet on?" I was almost too afraid to ask.

"How long it'll take Clark to figure it out." Dinah grinned.

"We've been dating for a couple days, and he seems clueless."

"Kara Zor-El, please report to the Lounge. Immediately." Superman's voice sounded over the inter-com.

"Or not," I muttered dryly.

Dinah had a disappointed look on her face.

"Lemme guess. You lost this one."

"There goes my five bucks," she pouted.

"So what do you think he's gonna do to me?" I asked nervously.

"Let's just say the Injustice League was nothing compared to him," Black Canary said mischievously.

"Great," I grumbled.

"I'm kidding. He's just overprotective. Kara doesn't let him control her, and he'd never hurt you."

"Great," I grumbled again, still unconvinced.

"Jamie, meet me outside the Lounge."

I stared at Canary with horror. She wanted me to go with her!

"Jamie?"

"Mhm..?"

"Please. I need you." She was pleading with me, and I couldn't say no.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll be right there."

"Thank you." I could hear relief in her voice. With that, she cancelled the connection.

Dinah gave me an expectant look. "Go on."

I shot her an irritated look and left. I met up with Kara in the hallway where you tuned your communicator to transport to the Lounge.

"Thank you, Jamie." She hugged me.

I returned the hug and smiled. "How bad could this be?"

She let go and gave me an uncomfortable look.

I groaned.

We transported into the Lounge and walked down the steps together. My heart was beating quite fast. Do you know what Superman could do to me? A lot.

"Kara. We need to talk." He was sitting at a smaller version of the circular table in the Meeting Room. It had three chairs. One for each of the Big Three.

"I kinda guessed Clark." She sighed.

"Don't, Kara. This is serious. You're too young to be dating!"

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm old enough Clark. I'm sixteen. I'll be getting my drivers license later this month."

"Kara, I'm just trying to protect you. You're still a little -"

"Clark, no I'm not! When will you realize that?"

Superman's brows lowered. "Look, you're still my little cousin, and you always will be."

"I know that Clark, and you'll always be my big cousin, but you have to give me a little more trust and freedom."

I just stood there awkwardly while the two Kryptonians argued. Superman noticed me after a couple of minutes.

"Jamie, could you give us some privacy please?" He raised his eyebrows and gave me a look.

"Uhm… Kara asked me to come with her…"

"This is between us and Kara's boyfriend. Who is it, anyway?"

Kara slapped her forehead. A smile tugged at my lips.

"I am, Superman." I raised my hand a bit, almost like I was in school.

"You are?" Superman tilted his head, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, Clark. I like him. Please don't mess this up." She put her hands on her hips.

"Kara, I'm not trying to mess this up. I love you and want the best for you." Superman stood up and hugged his cousin.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

"Ma and Pa are fine with it. They're excited to meet him," Kara informed him once they had let go.

"You told Ma and Pa and not me?" Superman looked hurt.

"Well, can you blame me?" Kara gave him a look.

Superman sighed. "I guess not. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kara smiled at her cousin. "You just need to give me a bit more freedom and trust."

"Well, looks like I'm not needed here anymore," I said quickly. "Bye!"

I turned, but before I could take a step, Kara was standing in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her arms folded across her chest.

Thinking quickly, I pulled her into a kiss. At first she protested because Clark was here, but soon she gave in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my plan to break the kiss and run was ruined. We broke apart and she smirked.

"Nice try."

I shrugged. "Worth a try. At least I got a kiss out of it."

She smiled. "Uh huh." She let go and Superman chuckled.

"So when should we go visit Ma and Pa?" The question was directed at me and Clark.

"Tomorrow?" Superman suggested.

"I have a training session with Bats, but other than that, I'm free."

Kara smiled excitedly. "Tomorrow it is." She leaned forward and whispered, "I like your new costume. Very… _tigh _fitting."

I blushed and she laughed. Superman was confused once again as to what was so funny.


	23. Chapter 23

I dried my hair as I stepped out of the locker room. Man, that shower had felt good. Batman had been ruthless today. It was probably revenge for yesterday. But hey, I was just pointing out the obvious.

Apparently he hadn't seen it that way. I was a criminal in that simulation. He had hunted me for quite some time. He was impressed I had been able to evade him for so long, but he would never admit it.

It was almost time for me to go visit the Kents. I ran into Quin and Alexis as I came out of the locker room and I asked them to come to my room with me. They agreed, although they were confused as to why. Honestly, I had no clue of what I should wear to this. I'd never been invited to meet my girlfriend's parents before. Mainly because I'd never had a girlfriend before.

"Hmmm," Alexis mused as she searched through my closet I was sitting on my bed and Quin was lounging on my chair.

Alexis pulled out a shirt and looked it over. "Is it a dressy occasion?" She never took her eyes off of the clothes.

"Uh, I dunno. I'm going to meet her parents. Clark and Conner are coming too, I think."

"Conner? As in Superboy?" Alexis eyes glazed over as she fantasized about Superboy.

Quin grunted. "What's so special about him?"

I thought Quin might have had four heads from the look Alexis gave him.

"What's so special? He's super hot, muscular, handsome, sexy, super sexy…" Alexis counted her fingers as she listed things about Conner.

Quin rolled his eyes and I chuckled. I took my cell out of my pocket and sent Conner a text about my question. Alexis was still going on about the teenage Kryptonian when my phone buzzed.

Conner's answer was, "I don't know. Wear whatever."

I sent him back, "I want to look good. I don't want to be wearing jeans when everyone else is in dress pants."

"_I'll_ be in jeans."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Then wear something in between. I gotta go. Tim's giving me heck for texting during a mission."

I shook my head and laughed. Conner _would_ be texting during a mission. I eventually decided to go with a light blue long sleeve shirt and some blue jeans. Well… Alexis decided. It was almost time to go.

I kicked Alexis and Quin out before I changed. I put on bit of cologne and headed to the slideways. Dr. Light and John were in the Monitor Room when I entered. I said hi and programmed the slideways to Smallville, Kansas. I arrived in a back alley of the small town. Frustrated with myself for not being more specific, I took to the air with my power rings.

I arrived at the Kent farm a few moments later. As I was walking up the long drive way I noticed I had never felt this nervous before. Never.

I mustered the courage to knock on the door and rang the doorbell instead.

I heard footsteps and Kara answered the door. "Jamie!" She threw herself at me in a tight hug.

I caught her and returned the embrace. "Missed me that much, huh?"

She pulled back and smiled. "You don't even know."

She brought me in and introduced me to Martha and Jonathan Kent. Her adoptive parents. I'd had so many foster parents, but I had a real family too. Clark was already there. He seemed different. He was suspicious of me, I could tell. I tried to reassure him that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Kara, but he insisted he wasn't suspicious. I shrugged and Martha called us for dinner.

Conner was late, and apologized many times once Martha gave him her glare. It was like a Bat glare, but worse. I christened it the Ma-glare.

Dinner was _delicious_. Imagine the best turkey dinner you've ever had. Now double it. It was better than that. Mashed potatoes, corn, carrots, squash, turkey, gravy, and stuffing. It was amazing.

"So Jamie, where do you live?" Jonathan asked between bites of pie.

Martha had gone all out. We also had apple pie, cookies, and ice cream cake for dessert.

"I've been living on the Watchtower since I met the League. It's nice being down on Earth, actually. I haven't had the chance to come down lately."

"How come?" Martha inquired while she cut Conner a piece of ice cream cake.

"Well, the Injustice League knew my identity, so there was nowhere safe for me on Earth." I took a bite of a chocolate chunk cookie. Mmmm, it was good.

"Oh, you poor thing! Well you're welcome here anytime!"

I smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Kent."

"Please, call me Martha. Mrs. Kent makes me feel old." She smiled back.

* * *

After dinner we talked until seven thirty, and then Conner and Clark had to go. Clark was meeting Lois and Conner had to be back at Titans Tower. Martha and Jonathan also left, saying they had some things to do. Kara had given them a "thank you" look, so I suspected this was planned. But I didn't mind. They said they'd be home late and not to do anything inappropriate. Kara and I blushed at that comment.

Kara and I ended up sitting on the couch, just watching some TV. After five minutes Kara's patience ran out.

"Jamie… why are you sitting so far away?" Her voice was tinged with irritation.

"What do you mean? I'm not far away. We're sitting on the same couch." I was completely oblivious to her complaint.

Kara sighed, grabbed my arm, and pulled me closer so I was almost on top of her.

"You were too far, kapesh?"

I nodded quickly and obediently. Kara wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I eagerly obeyed. She moaned into the kiss and it spurred me to kiss her more passionately. She slipped her hands under my shirt and started to explore my chest.

I broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked disappointed I had pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. Maybe that was a bit too fast." She caressed my check with her hand. "Now that I think of it, Brainy always wanted to go fast. It was so unlike him."

I sat back with a hurt look. "Brainy? Who's -"

"My ex. He was… um, he was from the future. It didn't work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Really, I wasn't because I had her now.

"Maybe it wasn't too fast, it's just my fear of Supes and Jonathan holding me back."

Kara laughed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

I grinned. "_That_ makes me feel better."

She pushed me off of the couch and then tackled me playfully. "You're mine now!"

I fought to push her off of me. "Help! Rape! Rape!"

"It's not rape if you like it," she said seductively.

"True." I grinned up at her.

"Y'know, you have the cutest grin I've ever seen."

"Thanks." I flashed her another grin.

She laughed and lay on top of me, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and we just laid there, listening to each other's heartbeats.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up on the ground I heard Kara and Martha talking in the kitchen. I groaned and checked my phone. Fifteen new messages. All from Alexis and Quin. I cleared the page and checked the time. It was seven o'clock a.m. I got up and stretched, yawning. I walked into the kitchen.

Both women gave me warm welcomes. They were standing around the island in the middle of the kitchen and both had mugs with what appeared to be coffee inside. Kara drank some and turned back to Martha.

"So how's Conner and Cassie?"

"I'm not sure," Martha said with a concerned look on her face. "I think something is going on, but Conner won't talk about it."

"Huh. Weird." Kara took another sip of her coffee.

"Do you want some breakfast, Jamie?" Martha directed her attention to me.

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

Martha took two plates from the cupboard and opened the oven door. She grabbed two pancakes for each plate. She placed it all on the table along with syrup, butter and cutlery. I sat down at the table with Kara and began eating.

"Mmm, these are really good!" I said through a mouthful of pancake.

Kara and Martha laughed.

"Thank you. It's a special family recipe," Martha said proudly.

"Well this recipe rocks!" In seconds the pancakes were gone.

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes please!" I held up my plate and Martha disappeared into the kitchen.

I noticed Kara was starring at me.

"What?" I touched my face. "Is there something on my face?"

Kara shook her head softly. "No."

"Then why are you starring at me?"

"No reason." She wanted to say something, but she hesitated. "Did you hear me last night?"

I cocked my head to the side. "When?"

She looked away. "You must have been asleep." Her voice sounded disappointed but relieved at the same time.

"What did you say?"

Martha came back and the conversation ended. I quickly ate the pancakes and sighed with content. But I still wanted to know what Kara had said.

I got up and pulled Kara up with me. "Excuse us, Ma. We'll be back."

Martha laughed and waved as we went out the back door. I took some of her powers and picked her up bridal style. She yelled with surprise as we took flight.

Being in the country, there were many fields around the Kent farm. I flew into an open field and set down. Kara hopped out of my arms and gave me a look.

"What was that?"

I moved in closer. "I had to get you all to myself somehow, didn't I?" I whispered. I pulled her in for a kiss.

Her surprise was muffled by my lips. She pulled away and gave me a confused look.

"What's up with you? You're never like this.." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me.

"You don't like it?"

"I never said that," she said stubbornly.

"I just want to know what you said."

"Jamie…"

"Please. I can even pretend to be asleep." I laid down in the emerald grass and closed my eyes.

Kara laughed and laid down next to me. "Fine." She cuddled up closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pretended to snore. She laughed again and told me to be quiet.

I stopped snoring and listened.

Kara sighed. "I… um…"

I opened one eye. "_Please_…"

She smiled. "I love you."

I opened both eyes and smiled back at her. "I love you too."

A sudden alarm in my ear startled me.

"_Jamie! Kara! Can you hear me?" _

I sat up and my hand shot to my ear. "Diana, what's wrong?"

"_We need you two at the Hall, now!" _

By this time Kara had joined in. "Wonder Woman, what's going on?"

"_Darkseid is attacking the Hall of Justice!" _

* * *

Supergirl and I arrived at the Hall via the slideways. The sight we were greeted with sickened me. The Hall of Justice was partly destroyed. I mean half of the building had collapsed.

Supergirl sped off to go join in the fight while I stayed behind to see if anyone was buried. I noticed a crimson figure lying on the ground near the rubble.

"Wally!" I rushed over to the speedster. He was in bad shape. He had cuts all over his body and he was barely breathing. Blood poured from a gash on his shoulder.

There was nothing I could do for him. Not yet, anyways.

I opened a channel on my comm link. "Zatanna, can you hear me?"

"J-Jamie..?" Her voice sounded weak.

"Zee, where are you?" I asked urgently.

"On…lawn. C-can't move…"

Borrowing Wally's speed, I rushed out of the Hall. I was horrified by what I saw. About half of the League lay scattered all over the lawn. The other half was fighting some creature named Darkseid. He was probably about 9 feet and was really bulky. He had gray skin that looked like rock and dark red eyes.

I quickly found Zatanna and sped to her side. She looked a little better than Flash, but not by much. She was barely conscious. I picked her up and sped back into the Hall. I placed her down gently and then proceeded to bring all of the others into the Hall. Hopefully they'd be safe in the Hall for the moment.

Flash, Zatanna, Hawkgirl, Reddy, Dr. Light, Black Canary, Black Lightning, and had Red Arrow had fallen. Thank God that none of them had been killed.

I took a deep breath. The last time I had pushed my powers like this, I had nearly died. I needed every last skill and power if we were going to defeat Darkseid. I closed my eyes and focused on them one at a time. I could begin the feel the power slowly filling me.

Wally's speed, Zatanna's magic, Kendra's fighting abilities, Kimi's light powers, John's winds, Dinah's canary cry, Jeff's lightning, and Roy's perfect aim. I could feel their power flowing through every vain in my body.

They weren't just my heroes anymore. They were my family. And _no one_ does this to them. I stood up and called on Zee's magic. They may be out of the fight, but I could still heal their wounds so they wouldn't die. My eyes glowed a light blue and mystical energy surged out of my hands and on top of my friends.

"_**Laeh rieht seirujni!**_"

The cuts on their bodies healed, but the bigger wounds only half healed. It would have to do for now.

A red whirlwind formed around my waist and I took to the air. Darkseid was going to pay for this. _Dearly_. I soared above the battle and rained lightning bolts down on Rock Face. It didn't hurt him, but it did distract him long enough to let Superman get a good right cross in. The Man of Steel followed that with two more punches and double fisted slam. Darkseid flew through a building.

Diana floated up to join me. Even she looked battered. "Jamie, I'm glad to see you're okay. But what happened to the others?"

"I brought them into the Hall. I healed them, mostly."

Diana nodded. "I see you also have their powers."

"For now. They're in no shape to be using them, so I'll fight for them."

A blood curdling cry brought us back to the fight. Darkseid had just broken both of Vixen's arms. Darkseid smiled as he held Mari by her arms.

"Does that hurt, hero?" His voice was like a deep rumbling of thunder, mixed in with boulders being crushed and the sound of hellfire. A dark smile spread on his face.

J'onn phased up from the ground and got Mari out of Darkseid's grip. He brought the injured Vixen into the Hall with the other hurt heroes. Now the ruler of Apocalypse was just ticking me off. I flew towards him at full speed, ignoring Diana's warnings.

Darkseid turned and met me head on. "So you're Jamie Porteman? Pathetic." He shrugged off my attacks as if they weren't even there.

"Yeah?" I sneered. "Is _this_ pathetic?" I focused all of Dr. Light's power, and I shot a beam as bright as the sun out of my hands.

The beam would have pierced any normal person, maybe even one with limited invulnerability. But not Darkseid.

The light was so bright none of us could see anything for a couple moments. Once I could see again, I discovered I had created a crater the size of two football fields. Darkseid stood in the middle of the crater, unharmed.

Now I was _livid_. All that power, and I hadn't even phased him?

"That was… better." He crossed his arms behind his back.

"What _are _you?"

"I am Darkseid, ruler of Apocalypse. Whole galaxies tremble at the mention of my name."

"Thanks, that helps," I sneered sarcastically.

"What he's going to be is dead if he doesn't get off my planet!" Apparently Superman really didn't like this guy. I could see why.

Superman charged forward. When the two super being's clashed a sonic wave erupted from them. John and Hal put up a force field to protect the rest of us.

"So Bats, you got a plan?" Firestorm asked hopefully.

Batman remained fixated on the battle. "This is wrong. Darkseid never attacks without at least a minion. Why is he here by himself?"

"D'ya have the answer?" Jason asked.

"I have a theory, but it's not proven."

"We don't have time for you to be mysterious and secretive. Tell us the theory," I exclaimed.

The others looked at me with surprise. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said, Darkseid usually attacks with his minion, so for him to be alone probably means he doesn't expect to be staying long, or taking over the world."

"So it's a smash and grab?" Kara asked.

Batman nodded. "Only question is, what is he grabbing?"

"Siphon." Wonder Woman deduced.

"Figures," I moaned. "So how do we beat him?"

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

Hal and John broke their shields. Batman ran off to get cover while the rest of us took to the air. Superman and Darkseid were still trading punches.

"Jamie, do it now! While he's distracted!" John called out.

I put my focus on the incredibly powerful being. It we were going to beat him, we were going to have to bring his power down a few notches. And bring mine up.

I felt the incredible power. It was amazing. The power to destroy entire planets just by looking at them. It was amazing. His strength, his invulnerability, even his Omega Beams. But as I felt the new powers, I also felt something else.

Darkseid threw Superman into a building. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you feel it? Do you feel the evil within you?" His dark voice rumbled through what was now a battle field.

"Yes… I feel it."

"Jamie?" Hal asked cautiously. "You okay?"

My eyes glowed a blood red as I looked at Hal. "I'm fine, Hal. Worry about yourself."

"That's it. Let it consume you. Feel the powe -"

Omega Beams slammed into Darkseid. He screamed as his own power injured him. He fell on his back from the force of the blast.

"Did you really think you could corrupt me?" I descended to the ground. My eyes smoked from the power that had been unleashed. "All you did was piss me off."

Darkseid stood up, his own eyes glowing. "Would you like to see _real_ power?"

"Bring it."

The beams fired from his eyes. They curved and swerved until they were almost on top of me. I smirked.

Before the beams could strike me, I disappeared.

Darkseid cursed. "Where did you go?"

"Right behind you."

The New God turned around, only to be hit by my fist. He flew into the sky, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

I appeared behind him and smashed him back down to the ground. This time the crater was even bigger.

"You're done." Superman stood above Darkseid, arms crossed.

Darkseid rose to his hands and knees. "You may have beaten me this time, Kryptonian, but I _shall_ return. And next time, he will be mine."

Everyone heard a boom and a blue portal opened. Darkseid jumped into it and the gateway closed with another boom.

I joined Clark while the others caught up.

"Whoa," Firestorm breathed. "How'd you move so fast?"

"Between Clark, Wally, Kara, Diana, and the rest of you, that was nothing." I crossed my arms.

"You're eyes are still smoking," Hal pointed out.

"Thanks." I rubbed them and the smoke dissipated.

Clark held out his hand. "All I have to say is thank you. You beat Darkseid. You definitely earned your keep."

I shook his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"I hate to interrupt the moment -"

"No you don't," Diana butted in.

Batman ignored the remark. " - But we have a lot of cleanup to do."

The rest of the day was clean up. We also helped the other Leaguers get back on their feet. We kicked Darkseid's butt, and now he knew not to mess with us. Oh, and I got into the League. Full memeber and everything. Alexis and Quin stayed at the Watchtower for a month while they learned about their powers. After that they decided to go back to their old lives, but they were always there if the League needed any help.

* * *

Fire erupted from a giant hole in the ground. Workers cried out in pain as their lives were ended.

Darkseid sat on his throne, smiling. His minion Desaad bowed in front of him.

"Lord Darkseid, I got the sample you requested."

"Good, Desaad. You have not failed me. For once."

Desaad cringed.

"Begin the experiment. I want to be kept appraised of _everything_."

"Yes Lord Darkseid." Desaad bowed and left the room.

"You may think you have won, Siphon, but this is just the beginning."

His eyes glowed red as blood curdling screams rang out through the day. One day, he would rule over the Earth. One day, Superman and his friends would lay dying at his feet. And one day, he would have the power of them _all_.


End file.
